Destinos Unidos
by hikaru117
Summary: Naruto nunca dejo de intentar salvar a Sasuke y el solo deseo que Naruto se alejara. En su ultimo encuentro Naruto es herido y Sasuke cae en cuenta del significado de su amigo. Sakura odia a Sasuke por lo que hizo y jura venganza. Siglos despues tendran una segunda oportunidad en el año 2014 donde finalmente se encontraran e intentaran resolver todo aun sin recordar nada.
1. I-Dolor

**Destinos Unidos**

_"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vi, desde que liberamos todo lo que sentíamos y aun así nada ha cambiado"_

**Capítulo I**

Dolor

_**8 de abril del año 1400, calendario ninja.**_

Inmenso y denso bosque frondoso con muchos metros de altura, sin lograr alcanzar a ver su final. Hacía de este un lugar silencioso y tétrico para cualquiera que lo atravesara. Dos jóvenes ninjas saltaban de una rama a otra sin importarles el lugar sagrado en el que se hallaban; un ninja que baso su existencia en alguien más y otro que solo buscaba una salida para el destino de odio y rencor que al primero le esperaba. Uzumaki Naruto perseguía a su mejor amigo y hermano en el alma, Uchiha Sasuke desde hacía ya unas horas. Estaban agotados de tanto correteo sin parar, sus respiraciones agitadas y maldiciones por lo bajo es todo lo que se escuchaba en la inmensidad verdosa y oscura.

-¡Sasuke, espera por favor!-_le llamaba con desesperación y ansias con la voz tan alta como pudo y sus ojos celestes tan abiertos y brillantes como no se mostraban desde hace algún tiempo_\- ¡No te vayas, teme!-

_El ninja renegado de cabellos negros decide detenerse finalmente, luego de horas de intentar escapar del otro joven. Suspira pesadamente y se voltea, decidido a afrontarlo.-_ ¿Que es lo que no entiendes, Naruto?..Mi lugar ya no está en Konoha ¡Y Jamás lo estuvo!-

-Eso es lo que dices pero sé que no es lo que sientes... ¡Aun soy tu mejor amigo Sasuke, tu hermano! -_El ninja rubio señalo su pecho, y lo golpeo ligeramente pero con presencia_\- No dejare que termines consumido por la oscuridad...Eso te lo prometo.-

-¡Ja...Ja! -_comienza a reír, cada vez mas alto y fuerte_\- ¡¿Hasta cuándo, acaso tendré que matarte para que me dejes en paz?! -_se ve que desenvaina la katana que portaba de su empuñadura y apunta inmediatamente a Naruto desde la distancia_\- No me importa ser atrapado por la más profunda oscuridad si es para cumplir con mi objetivo. Y tú no me lo impedirás, Naruto.-_cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse a él dispuesto a atacar sin piedad. Unas palabras lo detuvieron_.-

-Si intentas asesinarme entonces ambos moriremos ¿Te das cuenta, Sasuke? -_sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la posición de ataque de su mejor amigo Naruto comienza a caminar en su dirección pasivamente, sin intención de atacar pero decidido, mientras que el otro lo observa expectativamente_\- No perderás a tu mejor amigo..

-¡Que tu y yo ya no somos amigos maldición, usuratonkachi! ¡No necesito ese maldito lazo que me une a ti! -_Sasuke lo miraba fijamente hacia sus ojos celestes, enormes y de nuevo algo apagados...Por alguna razón simplemente no pudo verlo más y volteo la vista hacia un lado_.- Es mejor que te vayas de vuelta a Konoha si no quieres que te mate..-_dijo, con voz más calmada y guardando su katana_.-

_Naruto suspira pesadamente, y sigue acercándose al hasta llegar a un metro y medio de distancia_\- ¡No! -_sin que el pelinegro se lo espere y pueda reaccionar, el rubio acorta la distancia y lo sujeta por los hombros, fuertemente_\- ¡NO lo permitiré, Sasuke!.

-¡VETE Naruto ya te lo dije!-_empezó a forcejear contra los brazos fuertes e imponentes de Naruto pero sin apartarse completamente mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo...Una sensación extraña no le permitió apartarse de él_-

Entonces desde unos metros de distancia lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vista, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar se hallaba una mujer no muy mayor que ellos, una joven con mirada seria y fría observándolos desde lo alto de un árbol de pino.

-Así que al fin te he hallado Uzumaki Naruto...-_sentándose en una rama la joven busca en su porta kunais una madera fina doblada en dos partes que saca, y estira formando un tipo de flecha-aguja filosa- _Esta es la única manera..-_prepara un arma parecida a un arco y centra la flecha en esta_\- En que recibirás otra oportunidad._-dice finalmente y apunta al blanco de cabellos rubios.-_

-¡Tú no significas nada para mí, Naruto!-

-¡Pero tú para mi si, Sasuke!-

...TRACK! _–Sonido de la flecha siendo disparada-_

Y segundos, son los que pasan lentamente desde que la flecha es liberada del arco y lanzada directo al corazón de Naruto. Solo se escucho un sonido de algo destrozándose y un grito ahogado. Ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia de la flecha aproximándose ni de la mujer.

Sasuke abre enormemente los ojos y el miedo, horror, pánico, ira, odio se apoderan de él... Y Sangre, sangre por todos lados y un cuerpo apresado por los brazos del pelinegro.

-¡N-NARUTO!- _reacciono_ _rápidamente y no lo dejo caer.-_

-¡A-aahhhh!-_empezó a escupir mucha sangre_\- ¡A-ahhh! ¡S-Sasuke!..-_el rubio estalla en lágrimas incontrolables y se aferra a los brazos de su amigo, rasgando su ropa_-

-¡N-No hables! ¡MALDICION! -_no sabía qué hacer o como actuar, su sentido lógico le advertía la terrible realidad; el corazón de Naruto se detendría en cualquier momento y el no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. La sangre continuaba saliendo del joven rubio y su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez mas ahogada y agitada_.- ¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?! ¡¿QUIEN?!-_Aun así no sentía a nadie alrededor y el tiempo se estaba acabando_.-

-Y-yo creí...Que ya...-_escupe mucha más sangre_\- Y-ya no te importaba...-_sus manos intentan no soltar el agarre del pelinegro pero se empieza a sentir más y más débil_.-

-¡Idiota! -_el pelinegro recuesta a Naruto delicadamente en el suelo y comienza a ejercer presión sobre su pecho para evitar que perdiera más sangre_.- ¡Cállate o harás que te duela más! -_con la mano que no está ejerciendo presión sostiene la flecha y dice lo mas agradablemente que pudo_.- Tranquilo Naruto... ¡Por favor cálmate y sujétate de mí todo lo que quieras!-_el rubio lo mira directo a los ojos y le da a entender que lo hiciera. Sasuke logra sacar la flecha lo más rápido que pudo del pecho de Naruto y la lanza hacia un lado.-_

Otro grito más doloroso que el anterior se escucha y el no puede evitar que le tiemblen las piernas, las manos y que la opresión en su pecho se sienta peor. Salen lágrimas de sus ojos oscuros y apagados sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-N-no…Sasuke...-_el rubio llora aun mas tanto por el dolor físico como el dolor emocional que le causaba. El sabia que ya no iba a estar allí para salvar a su mejor amigo._\- Por favor Sasuke...teme… ¡N-no caigas...en la oscuridad!-_escupe sangre de nuevo y empieza a perder la visión.- _

-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡No hables como si no fuéramos a vernos de nuevo!-_por puro instinto con su mano derecha libre acaricia la mejilla del rubio y lo observa fijamente_.- ¡Mírame, Naruto no!

-S-sabía que aun...-_tose fuertemente y deja de escuchar los sonidos, su visión ya no era clara, pierde sus sentidos._\- Q-que aun te importaba...Sasuke Yo...-

El joven ninja balbucea sus últimas palabras y el brillo en sus iris celestes comienza a apagarse, poco a poco cierra sus ojos y Sasuke siente una gran punzada en su corazón. El no quería...no quería que el Uzumaki falleciera y jamás pensó que le dolería tanto…todo su odio y rencor desapareció por unos momentos y cambio a dolor…Un enorme dolor.

-No…-_finalmente deja de hacer presión en su pecho y se mantiene sin quitar la vista del Uzumak_i.- Esto no puede ser verdad... ¡No puede ser verdad! No quería que te pasara esto ¡No lo quería maldición!. -_el joven se acerca más al rubio y lo abraza con mucha presión, sin querer olvidarlo y sin creer que esa era su realidad._-

Y así todo ese dolor se transformo en _odio_ de nuevo y algo peor, _Locura_. Acostó de nuevo al rubio en el suelo con cuidado y libero todo el poder que tenía en segundos contra todo su alrededor sin lastimar el cadáver de su amigo. Destrozo completamente el bosque y aun así no pudo ver a nadie.

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?! ¡MUESTRATE COBARDE BASTARDO! -_Su sharingan en su máximo poder le hizo llorar sangre pero no le importo. Realizo varios chidoris y los lanzo descontrolablemente hasta que comenzaron a desgarrar su piel._\- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-_Otra vez no pensó… No como aquella vez, mama, papa, Itachi..._-

-Jamás lo volverás a ver en este mundo.- _escucho muy cerca la voz de una mujer y tan rápido como el ninja que era apareció detrás de ella dispuesto a cortar su garganta con su katana.- _

-¡VAS A MORIR!-

-Lo siento Sasuke..No hay nada que puedas hacer ya.-

Y la joven solo desapareció, su presencia no se sintió más y el ninja de cabellos negros sintió más ira y odio que nunca y…Se dejo caer, arrodillado contra el suelo.

-Naruto…-

_**Dos semanas después **_

Una joven ninja de cabello rosa fue en busca de algunas pertenencias del Uzumaki en su residencia. Estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento con su mente en otro lado. El dolor por la pérdida de su mejor amigo la carcomía por dentro y ahora se sentía más sola que nunca sin él. Entro y dejo su bolso de mano en una repisa, oh dios sentía que las lagrimas volverían a ella al imaginarse a Naruto viviendo allí, de nuevo, como ayer..Todo había sido tan rápido que aun no lo creía… Pero un olor extraño la saco de sus pensamientos, un olor apestoso que provenía de la habitación del Uzumaki. Con angustia y duda se acerco hacia la puerta y toco el pomo de esta, la puerta estaba abierta y se termino abriendo sola.

-¡A-Ahh!- _Sakura se sorprendió y no pudo evitar exaltar un grito… Pero más que causarle dolor comenzó a sentir un gran rencor_-

Uchiha Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo en la habitación de Naruto con mucha sangre a su alrededor y sus ojos oscuros un poco abiertos. Se había suicidado con su propia katana atravesándose el corazón.

-Ja..Ja..-_ rio, con una mirada sombría y ojos helados_ \- Esto es lo que te mereces por lo que le hiciste...Sasuke-kun-

Se dedico a observar el cadáver por unos segundos más y volteo, en busca de lo que debía recoger. La foto del equipo siete con Sai y la foto donde estaban con él pelinegro. No encontraba la última foto y justo antes de irse decidió observar el cadáver de Sasuke por una última vez en su vida y allí se dio cuenta de que Sasuke sostenía un papel en su mano.

Con los pensamientos más fríos que pudo tener se acerco y lo tomo…Era _esa_ foto, con algo escrito detrás.

-"Lo lamento tanto, Naruto."-_tenia escrito…Y eso fue lo que más pudo soportar y cayó al suelo, con pesadas lagrimas sobre sus verdes iris_\- ¡Oh dios, Yo también lo lamento tanto Naruto!- _grito, y la foto se le cayó de sus manos y comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas_-

_**8 de abril del año 2014, calendario actual.**_

Era una mañana fría y muy húmeda, el despertar así luego de tomar el tiempo de descanso necesario se sentía de lo mejor y le gustaba aun más porque aun tenía esa sensación de haberse hallado en ese lugar, en el lugar que vio ayer en sus sueños y que por alguna razón le traía una enorme paz. Ese bosque verde y frondoso que recorría en el sueño sin llegar a ningún lado en especifico y en el que solo se encuentra el.

Uzumaki Naruto, un joven de no más dieciséis años y estudiante de preparatoria se encontraba a punto de partir a su primer y último día de clases en secundaria.

_Con tan buena mañana para el se sentó, estiro sus brazos y susurro_\- Hoy será un buen día.-

_**Fin del Capítulo I**_

_Siguiente: Capitulo II- Encuentro._


	2. II-Encuentro

**Capítulo II**

Encuentro

-¡Oye, es hora de despertar ya! ¡Un_!- se escucho una voz masculina proveniente desde el pasillo.- _

Por supuesto nada era como en los sueños y el no se podía mantener en uno tan cómodo todo el día así que recordando lo que tendría que hacer hoy, se levanto con mas ánimos que nunca y se dirigió directamente a su baño a asearse. No tardo más de diez minutos y se vistió, guardo sus cuadernos y libros en su nueva mochila y se encamino hacia la cocina.

-Hey, Naruto-baka te has tardado mucho.-_le dice una joven rubia, de cabello más claro que el de él y sujeto en una cola, de ojos claros también que se encontraba en la mesa ubicada en la cocina desayunando.- _

-Unn, Ino tiene razón y eso es porque de nuevo te quedaste viendo fotografías de bosques extraños por internet.-_comenta el joven que fue a despertarlo minutos antes, rubio y de ojos claros también sentando tomando el desayuno.-_

-O-Oe! Pero es interesante y al menos no estoy viendo tu arte extraño con explosiones_.-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa, tomando una tostada de pan y sirviéndose algo de jugo de manzana.-_

-Je, en eso te gano Deidara nichan -_sonrió la rubia, terminando su vaso de jugo.-_

-Joder, que eso si es arte. _-cruza los brazos y pone cara de enojado- _¿Por qué nadie me entiende, Un?

-Si si, por cierto ¿Mama y Papa aun no llegan de su misión?-_comenta Naruto mientras rellena su tostada de mantequilla_.-

-Un, pues mientras tu dormías hicieron una llamada y nos dijeron que llegaran en los próximos días, al parecer tuvieron unos problemas que ya están resolviendo.- _dice, pensativo. Era bastante común que sus padres terminaran su trabajo fechas después de lo acordado pero después de todo su trabajo no era común.-_

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ya hermanos o se nos hará muy tarde.-_la chica se levanta y toma su bolso lista para irse_.- ¡Los espero en la parada! –Grita y _se va corriendo del hogar Uzumaki hacia la parada del bus-_

-¡Espéranos Ino baka, Un!- _el otro rubio se apresura en seguirla, con una tostada en la boca y un bolso de lado a medio brazo.-_

-Baaah..Me empiezo a preguntar si soy el único que piensa en esta casa -_suspira y se termina su desayuno rápidamente-_ ¡Bakas, se han olvidado del dinero de hoy!

Un nuevo y primer día emocionante en la familia Uzumaki..Ino y Naruto estaban por comenzar su primer y último día en el internado de Konoha, la mejor secundaria en la ciudad pero que solo admitía a estudiantes que pudieran pagar su alto costo de estudio. Con el cambio de director, Konoha empezó a otorgar becas a estudiantes necesitados que simplemente aprobaran su prueba de ingreso y cumplieran los requisitos, y así fue como los dos hermanos pudieron ingresar. Por otro lado, para el hermano mayor Deidara era su primer día en la Universidad de Konoha donde estudiaría artes, pero que aun no ofrecía becas y que el hermano con esfuerzo de trabajo de años y algo de ayuda familiar consiguió pagar.

Antes de que se bajaran los dos rubios menores, el bus se detiene y Deidara el hermano mayor se despide y baja del bus adentrándose en el campus de la universidad. La universidad de Konoha y la secundaria de Konoha se hallaban literalmente cerca, a una cuadra de distancia y con una gran plazoleta de por medio. El bus hace su última parada y los dos menores finalmente bajan.

La mayor parte de los antiguos amigos del rubio también pudieron ingresar a Konoha y estaban seguros de que se verían de nuevo. Sus amigos Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura y hasta el extraño de Sai se encontraban en la entrada de la secundaria esperando a que esta abriera, y conversando amenamente. Otros amigos que ya estudiaban allí como Neji, Hinata, Lee y Ten Ten también estaban en el grupo. Todos habían pasado su infancia juntos en el jardín de niños y por esa razón se conocían, años después el _destino_ simplemente se encargo de volver a unirlos.

-¡Heey chicos!- _saluda alegremente el rubio con su mano desde el otro lado de la calle, esperando para cruzar_.-

-¡Oe Sakura-cerda! ¡Chicos!-_grita saludando también con ambas manos._-

Al cambiar la luz del semáforo ambos hermanos cruzan y abrazan desesperadamente al grupo de amigos casi haciéndolos tumbar.

-¡Hahaha chicos los extrañamos mucho!-

-Naruto ¡Nos tumbas! _-dice la peli rosa, a punto de caer junto a sus amigos.- _¡Ino-cerda quítate!

-Hahaha nosotros también los extrañamos, Naruto-kun- _Comenta Sai, con su típica sonrisa extraña mientras es aplastado por la peli rosa-_

-Eso es chicos ¡La llama de la juventud!_\- dijo un joven con unas enormes cejas_-

-¡Por dios Lee deja de llevarnos más hacia el suelo! -_ten ten es prácticamente arrastrada por el también_.-

-Estos chicos jamás cambiaran-_dijo con resignación también en el suelo el joven de cabello largo oscuro_.-

-Y-Yo creo que es g-gracioso Neji-san-_murmuro una pelinegra_-

-Maldición ¿Porque siempre nos arrastran con ellos?- _Kiba ya se encontraba en el suelo de brazos cruzados, preguntándose si alguno de los chicos que tenía encima se quitarían algún día.- _¡Shino quítate de encima!-_el mencionado solo lo ignoro_.-

-Yo solo tengo hambre...No comí muy bien.-_se expreso un joven rellenito con tristeza_-

-Chouji, comiste más que suficiente-_le reclama Shikamaru con voz cansada y aburrida_.- No seas dramático.-

Y así se saludaron los amigos luego de no verse por tres meses durante las vacaciones, al menos no juntos porque después de todos sus horarios de trabajo y días de vacacionar no cuadraron los días completamente con el horario de tres o cuatro más del grupo.. Parecía toda una eternidad. Entre bromas y sonrisas Konoha abrió sus puertas y cuando estaban a punto de entrar una limosina negra se detuvo justo frente a la secundaria llamando la atención de todos.

De la limosina sale un chico de cabello muy oscuro y corto, de piel blanca y bastante apuesto. En opinión de Naruto parecía ser uno de esos ricos mimados que posiblemente se encontraban en gran cantidad en el instituto pero por supuesto, no como sus amigos Neji o Hinata, Lee o Ten Ten que eran adinerados pero no petulantes ni mimados. El grupo de amigos se quedo observándolo, unos sabiendo quien era y otros no. El pelinegro se despidió de su chofer y de alguien más que no alcanzo a ver dentro de la limosina, y camino hacia el instituto. Levanto la mirada y los observo a todos, en silencio. Observo sin interés aparente hasta que miro al joven Uzumaki y no le quito la vista de encima… Compartieron un intercambio de miradas muy extrañas e intensas por unos segundos hasta que el recién llegado decidió romperla.

-..¿Ah, Porque siento que lo he visto en algún sitio?- _pensó Naruto_.-

_Quizás lo mismo pensó el pelinegro…Este simplemente se dirigió hacia la joven y apenada pelinegra.-_Hinata, me alegro de que hayas llegado finalmente. Nos vemos en clases.- _Y siguió con su camino.-_

-S-si claro, Sasuke-niichan-

Todos quedaron en shock al darse cuenta de que era el famoso hermano que Hinata nunca les había presentado y cierto rubio se quedo con un sentimiento bastante extraño en su garganta. El timbre del Konoha sonó y los hizo reaccionar a todos, adentrándose rápidamente en Konoha y separándose para ir a sus respectivas clases claro, no sin antes quedar en reunirse durante la hora de almuerzo.

El resto del día fue peculiar para el rubio. Se sentía alegre por haber quedado en varias clases con sus compañeros y en especial con Sakura y Sai, con los que era más cercano. Sus profesores eran algo poco común, nada que hubiera visto antes la verdad como el profesor Kakashi que estuvo dando clases todo el día con una extraña mascara que cubría parte de su cara o el profesor Asuma, que fumaba en medio de la clase de química sin importarle lo peligroso que podría ser, la profesora Anko impartía la clase de biología con una serpiente en su escritorio que nos puso bastante nerviosos y ni hablar del profesor Jiraiya de la clase de educación física que se paso la clase mirando a cada una de las estudiantes, era todo un pervertido.

Lo más extraño que recuerda de ese día era que no dejo de tener esa sensación que tuvo en la mañana al encontrarse con el aparente hermano mayor de Hinata, y con el cual tuvo la mala suerte de ver todas sus clases y de paso al cual le toco sentarse a su lado. El colmo era que no lo podía dejar de observar… "Bueno quizás también podría ser buen amigo de ese chico" se dijo a si mismo, siendo hermano de Hinata no podría ser muy diferente. Estuvo a punto de invitarlo al almuerzo cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a verme todo el día como un idiota o prestaras atención al ejercicio que nos pusieron, usuratonkachi?- _dijo levantando la voz_-

_Está bien ya está ¡Que se joda! parece que la amabilidad no viene de familia_\- ¡¿C-Como rayos me dijiste, teme?!-_grito y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- _

Y así en mi primer día fui castigado por empezar una pelea en clase que quizás termino en golpes y algunos pupitres tumbados y nos llevo a ambos a la dirección con Kakashi arrastrándonos… Fue cuando conocimos a _la directora_.

-¿Así que una pelea el primer día, eh?-_dijo con voz amenazadora_-

Tsunade-sama era una mujer aparentemente en sus treinta que representaba a una persona dura e inquebrantable, fuerte. Y sobretodo fuerte, ese día aprendí a no gritarle en su cara ni decirle vieja si no quería terminar en la enfermería y mas jodido de lo que ya estaba.

_**Fin del Capítulo II **_

_Siguiente: Capítulo III- Servicio comunitario_


	3. III- Servicio Comunitario

**Capítulo III**

Servicio comunitario

Era su segundo día de clases y Uchiha Sasuke ya odiaba Konoha. Nunca se había sentido más indignado por ser castigado, por primera vez de hecho y aun mas por una razón tan estúpida como lo era ese rubio idiota. Y no era tan solo el hecho de ser castigado sino que a pesar de todo lo bueno que escucho de esa escuela sentía que estaba rodeado de puros idiotas, sus profesoras no eran nada serios y estrictos como lo esperaba y ya se estaba cansando con solo haber asistido dos días.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se encontraba recogiendo sus cuadernos para salir a almorzar cuando su teléfono celular repico, guardo todo rápidamente y salió del aula para contestar la llamada.

-Hola ¿Si dime?-_responde el celular mientras camina hacia su casillero para guardar sus cuadernos-_

-Hola Otouto ¿Que es esa forma tan cortante de saludar?-_dice una voz peculiar desde el otro lado_-

-No te interesa…-_suspira y el otro lo escucha_\- Me estoy cansando de este lugar ¿Supongo que ya Hinata te comento?-_pregunto, casi seguro de que por eso lo estaba llamando-_

-Quizás…Bueno, siendo sincero ayer cuando llegaste apresurado hacia tu habitación con esa cara de querer matar a alguien y me ignoraste por completo cuando te llame por cierto, no me quedo otra opción que preguntarle a ella- _dice, tranquilamente_-

-Pues ya lo sabes ¿Cual es el problema, acaso le comentaras a Fugaku?-_le responde sin ocultar su tono de molestia y llega hasta su casillero, intentando abrirlo con la combinación que le dieron en el centro estudiantil-_

-Claro que no otouto-baka ¿Para qué haría eso? La verdad te llame para advertirte más bien, mama y papa están a punto de salir de Italia y debes intentar llegar rápidamente a casa si no quieres que se enteren-

-¡Maldición!-_y también maldijo internamente al Uzumaki por ponerlo en esa posición_-

Naruto estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando el número de su casillero para guardar sus libros e ir a almorzar con sus amigos, el día anterior no tuvo oportunidad de usarlo ya que paso la hora de almuerzo en la dirección siendo regañado y maltratado por la vieja Tsunade, según su opinión. Cuando se encontró en la esquina de uno de los pasillos escucho una voz conocida y se quedo allí quieto escuchando, era el hermano imbécil de Hinata ¿Por qué no podía ser tan amable como ella?.

-No, si...Digo, bueno, iré lo más rápido que pueda. Ven por Hinata y aguanten lo suficiente hasta que yo llegue_\- dice finalmente y consigue abrir su casillero_-

-Hare lo que pueda, adiós otouto- _corta la llamada_-

¿De qué rayos estará hablando? _–Se pregunto Naruto mentalmente, y se animo a salir y continuar con su búsqueda-_

Para desgracia del rubio antes de pasar de lado del Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el casillero que tanto estaba buscando se encontraba justo al lado del que el pelinegro estaba usando, esto le daba mala espina.

-Genial- _suspiro y se acerco hacia el_-…Buenas tardes -_claro, veían clases juntos y hasta lo tenía justo al lado de su asiento pero eso no significaba que quería hablarle a ese idiota por el cual termino castigado-_

-…- _fue todo lo que recibió del pelinegro, lo que le provoco un tic nervioso en el ojo. Este termino de guardar sus cosas y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada de odio con una sonrisa cínica al rubio_\- Usuratonkachi -_y se fue rápidamente sin dejarle devolverle el insulto al otro-_

Y ahora Naruto se sentía con muchas ganas de matarlo y si no fuera porque su amiga peli rosa se estaba acercando a él lo hubiera perseguido para insultarlo gravemente.

-¡Naruto! Así que también te toco el casillero aquí –_le dice mientras sonríe y llega hasta a él_\- el mío esta justo al lado de ese-_señala en el que al rubio le tocaría pero se da cuenta de la molestia del rubio_\- ¿Oye, te pasa algo?-

-Uff -_suspira y le sonríe_\- ¡Sakura-chan! Lo siento es que el idiota de Sasuke me saca de mis casillas, es tan molesto, pedante y se cree tan perfecto y… -y el rubio continua hablando, mientras que Sakura solo ríe por lo bajo y abre su casillero para guardar sus cosas- y tan insoportable y también…-

-Naruto-_le interrumpe y lo toma del brazo-_ deberíamos apurarnos si no queremos perder la hora del almuerzo ¡baaaka!-

Así Sakura se lo llevo corriendo hacia el cafetín y cuando entraron inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la cola que ya estaba formada para que le sirvieran el almuerzo. Al parecer la comida de hoy era muy variada pensó Naruto, y también se pregunto si seria así todos los días pues si lo iba a ser ese instituto le gustaría más de lo que creía. Con sus bandejas en las manos ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros almorzando y todos se saludaron. Al parecer la mayoría estaban igual de sorprendidos que el rubio por la calidad de la comida y solo se escuchaban todos alimentándose en vez de las fluidas y divertidas conversaciones que solían tener...La comida estaba realmente deliciosa.

El Uchiha se encontraba en otra mesa almorzando tranquilamente con Hinata a su lado que había decidido acompañarlo, mientras observaba de reojo al grupo de amigos felices en su mesa.

-N-Nichan… ¿No quieres que nos unamos a ellos? Te caerían muy bien-_le dice, mientras come de su flan de postre_\- Ayer todos almorzamos juntos y fue divertido.

-Hinata ve tú con ellos si quieres, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con las personas. –_la mira y le da su postre_\- no es necesario que me acompañes solo por ser tu hermano.-

-Lo sé, tan solo no quería dejar que estuvieras solo aquí también nichan. –_Le dice mientras toma el otro postre_-

-No te preocupes por eso- _termina de comer y se levanta_\- vamos ve con ellos, allá esta Neji también. Yo iré a ver si me dejan tener el castigo otro día –_suspira_\- No necesito que Fugaku se entere, nos vemos más tarde -_camina hacia la salida del cafetín_-

-Umm…_-la pelinegra se levanta y se dirige penosamente hacia su grupo de amigos_\- H-hola t-todos -_saluda con su mano_-

-¡Holaaa Hinata-chan!- _le responde inmediatamente Naruto que la observaba venir y veía como el pelinegro se iba también, aun sentía las ganas de desquitarse pero ya encontraría la oportunidad. La pelinegra no hace más que sonrojarse hasta el cuello al escucharlo, todos ríen y la invitan a tomar asiento._-

Eran las cuatro y quince de la tarde y Sasuke no podría estar de más mal humor, luego de haber dejado a Hinata en la cafetería se dirigió hacia la dirección donde Shizune, la asistente de la directora que lo dejo esperando un buen rato, hasta que un tal profesor Yamato salió y le pregunto qué hacía allí. Su enojo se incremento cuando este le dijo que la directora se había ido hace una hora a atender algo en la enfermería y que probablemente si no había vuelto, se tardaría en volver. Y no solo ese fue el problema, Sasuke le comento sobre su castigo esperando alguna ayuda y este tal Yamato resulto ser el profesor que atendía los castigos y ni siquiera dudo en decirle que no tenía otra opción que ir ese día, o lo castigarían toda la semana lo que resultaría peor para él.

Así que allí estaba en su última clase con una cara de pocos amigos mirando el reloj desesperadamente y esperando que se hicieran las cuatro y media para irse inmediatamente hacia su castigo y terminarlo lo más rápido posible claro...Ya solo quería salir de allí.

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto, no estudies mucho o tu cerebro se freira-_se despidió Sai con una sonrisa y luego miro a la peli rosa_\- se nos hará tarde Sakura-fea –

-Sai cállate- _lo miro con un tic nervioso y suspiro_\- ¡Adiós Naruto! –_Sakura se despidió de su amigo rubio y luego miro al pelinegro que debía quedarse con Naruto… algo sonrojada _\- adiós también Sasuke-kun. –_Se dirigió a la salida acompañada de Sai_-

-hehehe adiós chicos-_les dijo el rubio despidiéndose con su mano_-

-Hm- _fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro y miro a Naruto_\- Vámonos ya dobe.-

-¡¿Hey, a quien rayos llamas dobe?! ¡Temee!-

Luego de varios insultos ambos caminaron hacia el salón de castigos resignados y se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que estarían en el castigo, ya que nadie más entro además del profesor Yamato que entro minutos después.

-Oh, hola chicos ¿Son los únicos?-_les dice el profesor alto, de cabello marrón y ojos raros mientras busca algo en las gavetas de su escritorio–_

-Al parecer.-_le responde el rubio mirando alrededor_-

-¿Podemos acabar con esto ya? ¿Qué debemos hacer_?- responde con un tono de molestia el pelinegro_-

-Eres un desesperado teme.-

Así luego de escuchar unos cuantos insultos y mandarlos a callar, Yamato les explica como pasaran su castigo que no era tanto como un castigo sino más bien como una labor social, los dos jóvenes tenían que recibir a algunas estudiantes de otra escuela que era solo para mujeres, mostrarles el campus y al terminar podrían irse sin más. Sasuke pensó que estaba siendo utilizado y Naruto pensó que sería divertido hacer nuevas amigas.

Los tres salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto donde ya los esperaban un grupo de cinco estudiantes y una mujer adulta. Yamato los presento y se dispuso a conversar con la mujer que parecía ser su docente mientras que Naruto y Sasuke les pidieron que los siguieran y se adentraron de nuevo al instituto.

Lo primero que presentaron al entrar fueron dos pasillos, uno menos amplio que dirigía hacia la oficina de la directora que estaba del lado derecho y donde también se encontraba una pequeña recepción con un área de espera, y otro pasillo muy amplio que dirigía hacia las aulas de estudio. Al caminar por el pasillo amplio las jóvenes se asombraron con la vista que poseía. Se podía apreciar a través de ventanas el hermoso jardín de afuera.

Por un momento Naruto también se perdió en la vista…De repente sintió una gran calma y recordó el sueño que tuvo el día anterior. Algo lo impulso a voltear hacia su compañero pelinegro y se quedo observándolo fijamente durante unos segundos pensativo…Volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña en el pecho. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando, volteo y lo miro extrañado.

-¿Se te perdió algo, dobe?- _le dijo, sintiéndose incomodo porque él no lo dejaba de mirar aun-_

-…- _Naruto finalmente reacciono y se sonrojo un poco, sin saber porque_\- ¡E-Eh! Hehehe –_rio nerviosamente_\- ¡Nada teme! ¡Chicas sigamos!- _el rubio se apresuro en seguir caminando hacia lo que serian las aulas aun sintiendo la opresión que no entendía_\- ¿Por qué rayos me siento así? –_Dijo para sí mismo en su mente_-

-¡Este lugar es tan lindo! Y tiene gente agradable también- _decía pícaramente una de las chicas, mirando de reojo al Uchiha.-_

-¡Sii! Ya quiero ser transferida aquí-_dice con emoción_\- Neh Sasuke-kun ¿Nos harías compañía cuando estemos aquí? -

-Hm- _fue todo lo que dijo y se fue detrás del rubio pensando en por qué rayos lo miro así_-

Luego de una hora recorriendo todo, de haberles ofrecido una merienda y hasta que Yamato apareció con la otra profesora, Naruto aun tenía la misma sensación…pensó que estaba enfermo o se enfermaría probablemente.

-Hasta luego profesora Takada, y señoritas-_se despidió el profesor amablemente y estas también le dijeron un amable "hasta luego" _– Bueno chicos, creo que ya pueden retirarse. Nos vemos mañana en clase de matemáticas- _el profesor se despide con su mano y camina hacia el estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil-_

-Hm, al fin- _dice Sasuke, caminando en dirección a la salida pero una mano en el hombro lo detiene_.- ¡¿Ahora qué dobe?!

-¡Serás teme! te has olvidado que dejamos nuestros bolsos en el salón.-

-… ¡Maldición!-

Y Sasuke volvió a maldecir su suerte. Tomo la mano a Naruto y se lo llevo arrastrado lo más rápido que pudo hacia el salón, no quería que el le retrasara. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser en la segunda planta?! Cuando más rápido necesitaba ir a casa más obstáculos se ponían en su camino…Finalmente llegaron al salón y quedo en estado de shock al no encontrar su bolso. Ambos se observaron y miraron a todos lados.

-¡Demonios! ¡Pero si los dejamos aquí! –_Gruño Sasuke y se fue a buscar en los estantes- _

-Sasuke podrías calmarte...-_Naruto intentaba no agitarse mucho, seguía sintiéndose algo "enfermo"_\- ¡Hey! mira allí están –_Señalo hacia una esquina_-

-Qué demonios hacen a…-_Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase, porque un sonido fuerte de una puerta cerrándose se escucho. Inmediatamente Se acerco corriendo hacia la puerta intentando abrirla y escucho la risa burlona de una mujer-_

Y lo que más temía se hizo realidad…La puerta no abrió, no llegaría a tiempo a su hogar…Estaban encerrados.

_**Fin del Capítulo III**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo IV- Encierro_


	4. IV-Encierro

**Capítulo IV**

Encierro

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y dos jóvenes estudiantes de Konoha se encontraban encerrados en el aula número 35 del lado este de Konoha, que no se hallaba en planta baja. Este salón estaba al final de un pasillo de diez salones y solo tenía tres ventanas altas y ninguna conexión con otra aula, las paredes eran de ladrillos así que sería imposible romperlas y la puerta era de madera, pero no cualquier tipo de madera, era una bastante resistente. En conclusión los dos jóvenes que estaban en el salón se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente jodidos.

El pelinegro perdió la esperanza de llegar a su casa hace aproximadamente unas tres horas, momento en el que se insulto a sí mismo por haber dejado su celular en el casillero. También insulto a Naruto por no tener celular, el sí que era dobe. Desde que discutieron por unos cuantos minutos cuando se cerró la puerta el dobe no le había vuelto a hablar, y era extraño, porque en los dos días que llevaba conociéndolo ya podía decir que era del tipo que nunca se callaba. Un sonido de un estomago rugiendo saco de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

-…Creo que tengo hambre- _dijo el rubio, levantándose de la esquina donde había estado rato sentado_\- Teme ¿tienes algo de comer?.-

-No- _Respondió secamente_\- Y si tuviera no te daría nada.-

-¡Idiota, vamos tengo mucha hambre! Debes tener algo por allí.-_mira en dirección de la mochila del pelinegro_-

-¡Que no tengo nada! Además es tu culpa que estemos aquí.-_también se levanta del suelo-_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Como que mi culpa!-_le grita y se acerca a el tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa_-

-Si no fuera por ti ya estaría en mi casa descansando cómodamente.-_le dice mirándolo con enojo y también cogiendo el cuello de su camisa_\- ¡Quien sabe a qué mujerzuela lastimaste para que viniera a encerrarnos!-_le grito_-

-Bastardo yo no le he hecho nada a ninguna mujer –_afinca su agarre_\- Seguramente tú fuiste el que le destrozo el corazón.-

-Ja, no sé de qué rayos hablas.-_también afinca su agarre_\- ¿Qué, quieres golpearme dobe? Atrévete, te reto-

_Naruto lo miraba fijamente de nuevo y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, alzo su puño pero no lo hizo, se detuvo…De nuevo sintió esa opresión en el pecho_ – No vales la pena- _dijo finalmente soltándolo del cuello y caminando en dirección opuesta_-

-….- _Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el Uchiha, no solo lo había provocado sino que le había dado en su orgullo con un "No vales la pena" ¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso?! Sintió toda su frustración llegarle hasta el cuello y se lanzo sobre Naruto dispuesto a golpearlo, el rubio no se lo esperaba y terminaron cayendo hacia el suelo_-

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- _dijo, sobándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer_-

-¿Te crees mejor que yo, dobe? –_le dijo con mucho enojo y lo halo por la camisa nuevamente_\- ¡No lo eres y jamás lo serás!-

Y esta también fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el Uzumaki que inmediatamente le respondió con un golpe certero en su mejilla, el otro escupió un poco de sangre de su boca y le devolvió el golpe.

-¡¿Por qué diablos me odias tanto?!_-le_ _grita el joven rubio empujándolo hacia un lado-_

-¡Porque eres un idiota demasiado molesto!-_le responde mientras lo patea cerca de su estomago_-

-¡Aquí el idiota molesto eres tú! ¡Teme!-_se sostiene el estomago y se lanza a golpearlo de nuevo_-

-¡Usuratonkachi!-

En este punto habían rodado por varios lados del salón, golpeando y devolviendo golpes, sacando toda la frustración que ambos sentían. La rabia que sentía el pelinegro por estar atrapado y seguramente ser severamente reprendido por su padre Fugaku, todo gracias al idiota de Naruto.

Y Naruto deseando jamás haber conocido al imbécil petulante hermano de Hinata… Sin embargo ninguno se espero lo que pasaría, mientras estaban intentando golpearse de nuevo, rodaron por el suelo y el rubio se golpeo en la cabeza con la esquina de una de las mesas de metal.

-¡Ahh!-_grito con dolor y se llevo las manos a la cabeza_\- ¡Mierda, Teme!-_estaba sangrando_-

Sasuke se sintió asustado al escucharlo gritar, pero se acerco rápidamente e intento ayudarlo a sentarse olvidándose completamente de la pelea.

-¡Idiota!... ¿Estás bien?-_lo miro con un poco de preocupación, que no entendía y vio la sangre en su mano_-

Naruto lo miro y estuvo por responderle pero por momentos la opresión en su pecho se sintió muy fuerte. El dolor que sentía en la cabeza le provoco una punzada que le hizo perder la conciencia, cayó en brazos del pelinegro.

-¡¿N-Naruto?!-

_**10 de octubre del año 1394, calendario ninja.**_

Un atardecer muy hermoso y un ambiente calmado se sentían en el aire. Dos hermanos de cabello negro y piel muy blanca estaban transitando una de las caminerias de la aldea de Konoha tomando su camino de vuelta a casa luego de un fuerte entrenamiento en el bosque.

-¡Hermano, vamos cárgame!- _le imploraba a su hermano mayor, el menor de los dos_-

-Otouto ¿Que te he dicho sobre cargarte en público?-_le reclama intentando sonar molesto sin realmente estarlo- _

-Pero es divertido..-_le dice el menor con voz decepcionante_.-

-Uff –_el mayor suspira_\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- _finalmente se decide y lo levanta, colocándolo en sus hombros y sonriendo_-

-¡Gracias niisan! –_Ríe muy entretenido_. _Que su hermano mayor lo llevara en sus hombros era lo más divertido del mundo_.-

Los hermanos Uchiha eran conocidos por ser muy unidos, Sasuke no podía estar tranquilo sin el cariño y la aprobación de su hermano e Itachi simplemente no podía vivir sin Sasuke. Para el menor su hermano mayor lo era todo para él pues era el miembro en su familia que le demostraba que de verdad le importaba, y a Itachi solo le importaba él.

Eran las seis y treinta de la tarde, luego de unos minutos el mayor camino en silencio con su hermano, con su mente en otro lado. Recientemente había recibido un cuervo con un mensaje del que aun no sabía el nombre del destinatario, lo había dejado preocupado.

-Niisan ¿Por qué ese niño está siempre tan solo?-_La voz de su hermano menor le llamo la atención y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Observo en la dirección en que este señalaba.-_

Itachi lo miro por unos segundos, era un niño rubio que se encontraba sentado en un pequeño puente mientras observaba el enorme lago de Konoha.

-¿Ese niño es tu compañero en la academia verdad?- _el menor asintió y continuo_\- Veras otouto, ese pequeño perdió a sus padres cuando nació.-_le dijo tranquilamente_-

-¿Quee? Pero entonces ¿quién cuida de él? ¿Y quien lo ayuda con su tarea? y…-

-Otouto, el no tiene nadie que lo ayude con eso, pero no es su culpa.- _volteo de nuevo hacia el niño rubio - _

-Esta solo…-_murmura el menor con dolor, de alguna forma podía entender a ese otro niño. El sin su hermano Itachi se sentiría así.-_

-Mmm…-_el mayor piensa por unos momentos hasta que sonríe y decide hablar_\- ¿Otouto quieres que vayamos a saludarlo?-

El menor se sorprende y asienta con la cabeza, algo apenado. Itachi le indica que se baje de sus hombros para ir y que así este a la altura del otro niño. Sasuke toma de su mano y se dirigen hacia él.

Cuando más se acercaban el mayor sintió hasta que logro ver que había una persona mas además de ellos observando al niño rubio, una joven ninja al parecer de cabellos negros y largos. Al darse cuenta de que los dos jóvenes la observaban, volteo.

\- Tú… -_murmura el pelinegro…La joven sonrió _–

Naruto sintió a gente a su alrededor y también se volteo a verlos, sorprendido.

_**9 de abril del año 2014**_

"_Jamás debí empezar a golpearlo"_ era todo lo Sasuke tenía en su mente desde alrededor de tres horas, serian aproximadamente las dos y algo de la mañana...Si estaba contando bien claro. Hace tres horas tuvo una pequeña pelea con su molesto y torpe compañero de clases el cual no pudo hacer algo más tonto como el dejarse caer tan estúpidamente y golpearse la cabeza, y no solo eso, sino que también tuvo que sangrar mucho. El Uchiha tuvo que actuar rápido si no quería que algo grave pasara y ahora estaba sin camisa puesta y con el Uzumaki en sus piernas.

-Jamás podre volver a usarla…Maldición.- _pensaba el pelinegro, entre el desespero y lo poco que pensó que podía hacer solo se le ocurrió hacerle un vendaje con su propio uniforme, el arrancar una parte no serviría porque tenía que hacer suficiente presión y así que decidió sacrificar su camisa._\- No puedo quedarme dormido por este usuratonkachi..-_suspiro y bajo su rostro observando al rubio_\- ¡Despierta ya dobe!-_grito y el dobe ni se inmuto. Siguió dormido en sus piernas con su respiración lenta. -…_Al menos respira_-pensó.- _

Dos horas más pasaron cuando Naruto finalmente despertó. Llevo una mano a su cabeza inmediatamente por culpa el dolor y abrió los ojos con lentitud… Al abrirlos se sorprendió, estaba _cómodamente_ acostado en las piernas del bastardo del Uchiha y podía ver todo su rostro de frente a él, dormido.

-¡A-Aghh!- Y grito por la impresión y la molestia, despertando al pelinegro que abrió los ojos inmediatamente y por puro instinto se doblo hacia el rubio para entender que le ocurría. Solo fueron unos segundos los que pasaron en los que Naruto se asusto e impulsivamente intento levantarse…Mala decisión la de ambos porque terminaron frente a frente, uniendo sus labios en un beso y con expresión de sorpresa, sonrojo y disgusto.

-¡Maldito dobe!-

-¡Maldito teme!-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y no se hablaron ni miraron más en toda la noche.

_**Fin del Capítulo IV**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo V- Estudios._


	5. V- Estudios

**Capítulo V**

Estudios

Eran las ocho de la mañana de su cuarto día en Konoha y Naruto no podía sentirse más humillado y estresado de lo que ya se sentía. Desgraciadamente para él la llegada del hermano de Hinata arruino sus dos primeros días de clases y ¿Por qué? Primero porque debido a él fue castigado y luego tuvo que pasar toda la noche encerrado en un salón de clases de medidas mínimas, todo por una loca ex enamorada del pelinegro en su opinión ya que aun no hallaban a la culpable, el sabía que había sido así… Y no era únicamente eso porque quizás si hubiera estado encerrado con alguien más su noche no hubiera sido tan mala, tal vez con Sakura-chan e incluso con su raro amigo Sai que probablemente hubiera pasado toda la noche con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Pero al menos el no lo hubiera agredido físicamente y no lo hubiera _violado_, exactamente como se sintió cuando Sasuke lo beso. Mientras pensaba en todo eso y recordaba también haber perdido su tercer día de clases, tenia al mencionado al lado de su propio asiento…Lo maldijo internamente.

-Bien chicos escriban solo sus nombres en el papel que les voy a entregar para poder formar los equipos de trabajo.- _Las palabras del profesor Kakashi sacaron a Naruto de sus pensamientos el cual tomo el papel que Kakashi le acerco y escribió su nombre sin mucho interés, inmediatamente se lo devolvió mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.-_

-¿Kakashi sensei porque no podemos simplemente escoger nuestros equipos_?- le pregunto Ino que estaba sentada detrás de Sakura.-_

-Porque así lo digo yo.- _le responde con una aparente sonrisa debajo de la máscara_.-

_Sakura río por lo bajo e Ino la miro con enojo. Sai las observa y suspira, picando un hombro de Naruto con su dedo y llamando su atención, pues él estaba sentado detrás del rubio_\- Espero que nos toque en el mismo equipo Naruto-kun –_muestra con su típica sonrisa_.-

_El rubio lo mira raro debido a su sonrisa.-_ Si Sai pero… A veces me asustas.-

El resto de la clase se olvidaba aparentemente de que estaban en clases y comienzan a conversar, mientras que Kakashi recoge y organiza los equipos. El pelinegro se encuentra en silencio sentado en su pupitre perdido en sus pensamientos, aun seguía odiando Konoha y a todas las personas que se hallaban allí después de sus dos primeros días de clase (menos a Hinata por supuesto). Tenía unos compañeros más molestos que otros, como Naruto el culpable de su castigo y de su desgraciada noche en el mismo lugar que tanto odiaba. Sasuke estaba seguro de que la persona que los encerró era una ex novia loca del rubio y él había caído en eso por su mala suerte, de paso el rubio termino besándolo, no podía ser más estúpido...Definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de él.

Mientras que Sasuke sigue concentrado en sus pensamientos y Naruto conversa con Sai el profesor Kakashi se mantiene observándolos, a todos… Mmm ¿A quienes seria más divertido emparejar? Pensaba Kakashi dispuesto a no dejarles el trabajo nada fácil. Después de todo el era el profesor conocido por reprobar a la mayor parte de estudiantes, todo el que quisiera salir de Konoha debía pasar por sus pruebas. Asuma y Jiraiya le decían que era un poco maligno con su metodología de estudio pero ellos no tenían nada que objetar, eran iguales o peor que el.

-Bien está decidido_.- pensó Kakashi.-_ ¡Escuchen todos! –_Llamo su atención-_ Harán este trabajo en grupo de tres y cuatro. Cuando sean nombrados se acercaran a mí y yo les otorgare el tema que tendrán que investigar. Como su profesor de historia quiero que aprendan y experimenten lo mas que puedan así que deberán ir a diferentes museos y frecuentar varias bibliotecas para encontrar información y plantearme con una buena base lo que les estoy pidiendo –_Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a llamarlos_\- Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru… _-Y así siguió llamando hasta el último grupo_\- Tendrán un mes para terminarlo.-_Finalizo y sonrió debajo de su máscara-_

Sakura y Sai se observaron con algo de preocupación en el rostro, y luego observaron a su amigo rubio y a cierto pelinegro…Habían quedado los cuatro juntos en un mismo grupo, los últimos mencionados querían matar a Kakashi.

-Hehehe bueno chicos…Tendremos que esforzarnos –_dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, sabía que Naruto y Sasuke no se llevarían bien.-_

-Maldición ¿Por qué siempre con el dobe?- _dijo en voz alta el pelinegro y suspiro.-_

-¡Temee! Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti –_le replico.-_

-Saben ¿Quién sabe? Quizás todos seamos amigos.- _hablo Sai, con una sonrisa…Y todos lo miraron con cara de querer asesinarlo a el también.- _

Antes de la hora del almuerzo el único grupo de cuatro de la clase de historia había decidido sentarse juntos durante la hora de almuerzo para organizarse con ese trabajo, no estaban muy felices, claro a excepción de Sai que como siempre parecía no inmutarse a nada.

-…- _Sakura no sabía qué hacer, Sasuke fue el que propuso almorzar juntos a esa hora y ahora el no decía nada, el humor de Naruto no ayudaba y hasta el rubio ya había empezado a comer con una aparente agresividad, Sai estaba tranquilo y sonriente como siempre sin decir nada y ella…Pues, tampoco decía nada.-_ Umm...-_tose un poco e intenta romper el hielo_.- Bueno entonces supongo que tenemos que decidir que día reunirnos y que días visitar los museos…-

Y nadie dijo nada, Sasuke se dispuso a tomar de su sopa de tomates en silencio y Sai seguía sonriendo como un estúpido, en su opinión. Naruto termino de comer su trozo de carne y estaba dispuesto a empezar con su ramen, así que ella decidió golpearlo en el estomago para que dijera algo mientras una gran vena crecía en su cabeza.

-¡Argh..!- _grito, mientras se ahogaba_\- ¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Creo que quiere que digas algo, Naruto-kun- _comento Sai tranquilamente y observo al Uchiha._\- Creo que todos deberíamos decir algo y terminar esto lo más rápido posible.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el- _finalmente hablo el Uchiha mientras terminaba su sopa_\- Tenemos que pensar dónde vamos a estudiar también a parte de la investigación en la biblioteca, necesitaremos concretar todo en algún otro sitio donde podamos conversar-

-Pues yo tengo algo –_se apresuro la peli rosa más calmada_\- Creo que deberíamos trabajar en esto tres días a la semana y me refiero a todo en general… Podríamos tener un día para ir al museo, otro para recolectar la información en la biblioteca y el último lo usaremos para ir sintetizando toda la información.-

-Hm, eso me parece bien.- _respondió el pelinegro_.-

-Ahora solo hay que decidir en donde nos reuniremos cuando debamos sintetizar- _comento Sai al momento en que se dio cuenta de algo_\- Siendo honesto con ustedes no creo que mi apartamento sea muy cómodo para los cuatro, es demasiado pequeño.-

_Naruto finalmente dejo de sentir el ahogo en su cuerpo por el golpe de Sakura y decide hablar_\- E-En mi casa...-_tose-_ No hay problema chicos.-

-Sakura-fea creo que lo golpeaste muy duro.-

-Pero si ni siquiera use casi fuerza_\- suspira_\- ¡¿Y a quién rayos llamas fea?!-_le grita-_

-Eres una niña cobarde- _hablo finalmente el Uchiha refiriéndose al Uzumaki.-_

Sakura y Sai se miraron cómplices y no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario pero Naruto ya se encontraba devolviéndole el insulto e intentando golpearlo. Sakura lo detiene a la fuerza a tiempo y Sasuke sonríe victorioso. Bien, quizás los cuatro no se lleven perfectamente pero la peli rosa aun tenía la esperanza de terminar el trabajo a tiempo, por supuesto si ella estaba allí para detener al rubio y Sai… Pues, para sonreír cínicamente.

A la hora de la salida el grupo de cuatro ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos para salir de Konoha, Naruto y Sakura estaban conversando mientras que Sai y Sasuke los seguían en silencio. El rubio pudo observar que Ino se encontraba esperándolo desde hace un buen rato junto a su hermano mayor Deidara para poder ir a casa. Sasuke era el único que no conocía al chico mayor de cabello rubio y pudo notar que Hinata también lo estaba esperando mientras conversaba con ellos dos.

-¡Te has tardado mucho Naruto, Un!- _le grita el rubio mayor a medida que el grupo se va acercando a ellos- _

-Hehehe ¡Te juro que no ha sido mi culpa Deidara! - _le responde sonriente, con una mano detrás de su cabeza- _

-¿Y quién es ese?- _el pelinegro pregunta sintiendo curiosidad y algo de espanto por tener a tantos rubios alrededor-_

-Ah, ese es el hermano mayor de Naruto e Ino– _Sai es el que le responde porque Naruto ya estaba algo lejos de ellos y Sakura también.- _Deberíamos acercarnos Sasuke-kun.- _termina la conversación y camina hacia ellos_.-

Sasuke camina en la misma dirección detrás de Sai. Hinata lo saluda al verlo y se queda en silencio observando al grupo.

-Bueno la verdad nos han puesto un trabajo muy duro–_dice Sakura, intentando ayudar al rubio_-

-En eso si que tienes razón- _comenta la rubia mientras suspira-_ Nosotros no pudimos encontrar nada en la biblioteca de Konoha.-

-N-Nosotros si chicos…P-Pero es que nuestro t-tema es más común que el de ustedes-_dice penosamente Hinata, mientras todos la observan.- _

-Que suerte Hinata-chan- _comenta el rubio con ojos llorosos tomando sus manos y la pelinegra solo se sonroja.-_

-Naruto –_el rubio escucha su voz algo molesta y voltea hacia el pelinegro-_ Que dobe eres.-

_Entre insultos, risas y sorpresa por parte de Deidara al ver el comportamiento de los dos chicos insultándose, un auto negro llega y se estaciona frente al instituto ocasionando que todos voltearan a ver el lujoso auto y a quien estaba bajando de él. Era un joven de la edad de Deidara aproximadamente pero completamente diferente, de piel muy pálida, cabello negro largo y ojos muy oscuros. _

-¿Eh y quién es ese?- _pregunta inocentemente el Uzumaki, mientras lo señala indiscretamente_-

A veces el Uzumaki podía ser algo _"despistado"_ fue el pensamiento que todos tuvieron. Cualquiera se daría cuenta del parecido de ese hombre con alguien que se encontraba con ellos en ese momento pero no, ese no era su Naruto. El joven observa al rubio que aun lo estaba señalando con su dedo y se acerca a él, Hinata y Sasuke se miran discretamente y luego voltean hacia el rubio.

-Buenas tardes –_saluda a todos mientras guarda las llaves del auto en uno de sus bolsillos y dirige su mirada hacia cierto rubio-_ Mm, tú debes ser Naruto-kun. –_Se acerca más a él y muestra su mano presentándose respetuosamente-_

-Ehh ¿Hola? –_Le responde el rubio, sintiéndose algo perdido y nervioso pero tomando su mano en muestra de respeto también. Tenía un extraño presentimiento dentro de él, como si hubieran muchas cosas que deseara decirle pero no sabía que- _¿Ya nos conocemos?-

Itachi lo observo durante unos segundos con expresión seria sin decir nada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y luego simplemente sonrió. Eso puso más nervioso al rubio.

-¿Qué tan dobe puedes ser Naruto? Estas completamente ciego. –_El pelinegro menor intervino en la conversación sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él al mirar a su hermano interactuar con el Uzumaki, el rubio solo lo miro raro.- _

_Itachi le respondió sonriendo aun-_ No, pero Hinata y Sasuke me han hablado mucho de ti. Soy su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Es un placer-

Y al escuchar ese nombre Naruto sintió que la opresión en su pecho regresaba y algo lo hacía sentir mareado. ¿Qué tenían los Uchiha que hacían sentir al rubio de esa forma? Se pregunto mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

_**Fin del capítulo V**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo VI- Lazos._


	6. VI- Lazos

**Capítulo VI**

Lazos

_**10 de octubre del año 1394, calendario ninja.**_

Al parecer después de tantos años el tiempo no hacía un gran cambio, al menos no en esa joven. Uchiha Itachi pensó que jamás volvería a ver a la ninja que se encontraba observando a Naruto minutos antes y ahora solo le sonreía amenamente. Inmediatamente la identifico y sostuvo con fuerza a Sasuke de la mano mientras que este solo lo miro confundido acercándose a ella junto al menor.

Por otra parte Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo y ahora no se encontraba sentado. El rubio se levanto y no sabía si acercarse a ellos o correr de ahí, podía ver que dos rostros a lo lejos iniciaban una conversación y por alguna razón sintió que era sobre él. Además había otro niño allí…Oh, justamente su compañero en la academia un tal Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto nunca había tenido una conversación con él pero siempre sintió ganas de hablarle.

El niño de cabellos negros seguía tomando la mano de su hermano perdido en la conversación que ellos mantenían. Por momentos se sintió observando y volteo hacia el otro niño rubio que lo estaba mirando. _"Sus ojos son claros y profundos"_ pensó, sin quitarle la vista de encima. El joven Uzumaki continuo observándolo en silencio, _"Que ojos tan oscuros dattebayo"_ pensó.

-…Eres un hombre astuto Itachi, siempre lo has sido.-_la joven se cruzo de brazos y volteo su vista hacia el pequeño Naruto, luego de haber finalizado su explicación_\- ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?-

-…Por supuesto, pero sin embargo esto no deja de preocuparme.- _el también mira en dirección de Naruto_\- Confió en ti y en lo que me dices, no debes preocuparte por eso… Me preocupan son ellos.- _finaliza centrando su mirada en Sasuke también, que seguía en sus pensamientos_-

-Lo sé… A mí también.-_la chica suspira y decide moverse, caminando hacia donde se hallaba Naruto, sacando al pequeño Naruto de sus pensamientos también_.- Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun.-

En ese instante Naruto consigue distinguir el rostro de la ninja que no podía ver desde la distancia, y abre enormemente sus ojos mientras recuerdos llegan a su mente… _"Eso no podía ser verdad"_ pensó el joven rubio y se alejo un poco, sintiendo algo fuerte en su pecho y llevando su mano hasta el mismo.

-¡NO!-_ grito_.-

_**11 de abril del año 2014, actualidad.**_

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de Konoha con unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos, sus compañeros Sai y Sakura conversaban sobre algo que no entendía o ni intentaba entender mientras que cierta _presencia_ _innecesaria_ también se encontraba con ellos, la del Uchiha por supuesto. El día anterior habían decidido dividir el trabajo en tres días y dos grupos lo peor fue que él estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pero ahora que estaban a punto de salir de Konoha y luego de haber pasado todo el día viendo clases y durmiéndose en ellas por cierto, no tenía muchas ganas de ir al museo al que les tocaba ir ese día y solo quería ir a casa y dormir.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo nos tomara_-pudo escuchar hablar a Sakura mientras dejo la pregunta en el aire.-_

-Espero que no mucho Sakura-fea –_hablo Sai_\- Aunque me pregunto cuánto soportaran algunos miembros de nuestro equipo…-_dijo discretamente y observando al Uzumaki_-

-Tsk… -_Sasuke ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo con esos tres, en especial con Naruto. Así que haría lo que fuera para terminar con su investigación lo más rápido posible_\- ¡Dobe! ¡Despiértate! –_Le grito mientras lo empezaba a zarandear por los hombros- _Serás un inútil si no estás despierto _–le reclamo.-_

Pero Naruto estaba tan en su mundo en ese momento que ni noto que era el Uchiha quien lo intentaba despertar, pensó que era Sakura por toda la agresividad así que decidió dejarse caer en sus brazos _literalmente lanzándose sobre Sasuke y abrazándolo por el cuello e intentando dormir en su regazo, balbuceando un "Sakuuura-Chan"… _Mientras que Sai y Sakura solo estallaron de la risa y Sasuke incrementaba sus ganas de matarlo, y su sonrojo.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuanto el grupo se encontraba en el metro esperando llegar a la parada. Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Naruto, quien ahora se encontraba de mal humor y con un ojo morado producto de la agresividad de Sasuke, el ni siquiera supo la razón de su maltrato y ninguno de los demás quiso decirle nada. Sai estaba de pie sostenido de una baranda y Sasuke se encontraba del otro lado del rubio… "Genial" pensó Naruto y maldijo internamente a Sasuke y el sueño que tuvo esa misma noche que no le dejo conciliar el sueño.

Al llegar a su parada todos bajaron del metro y salieron de la estación, el museo estaba tan solo a una cuadra de la estación así que solo tenían que caminar. Mientras esperaban el cambio de luz del semáforo para cruzar la calle la peli rosa decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Y… ¿Sasuke-kun, donde estudiabas anteriormente? –_Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad_-

-Seguramente en un lugar muy costoso- _dijo inmediatamente Sai con su típica sonrisa_-

_Naruto solo los escucho y observo a Sasuke que volteo hacia Sakura, esto le daba curiosidad-_ Digo, conocemos a Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo-_aclaro la peli rosa, algo sonrojada por su mirada fija_\- Y tú tienes su edad, bueno nuestra edad –_dijo, nerviosamente_\- Pero nunca te habíamos visto en otra escuela, nosotros o nuestro compañeros-

-S…- _Sai estuvo a punto de soltar otro de sus comentarios hacia la peli rosa cuando Naruto le tapo la boca con la mano, el chico pálido solo sonrió con sus ojos.-_

-Hmp…-_Sasuke la dejo de observar y simplemente volteo a mirar hacia el frente de nuevo_-

_Paso un minuto y medio hasta que volvió a hablar, cuando ya Sakura creía que no le respondería. Naruto lo escucho atentamente_ -Eso es porque nunca fui a la escuela.- _dijo, sin mucho interés y se dispuso a cruzar la calle al ver que la luz había cambiado_.-

Los tres se miraron dudosos, pestañeando y preguntándose mentalmente el significado de sus palabras, en especial Naruto y Sakura…

Cinco y media de la tarde era la hora puesta en el reloj. Hace quince minutos que habían llegado y habían decidido separarse en grupo de dos. Naruto no quería estar junto a Sasuke así que tomo a Sakura por el brazo mientras discutían donde buscar y se alejo rápidamente con ella por un pasillo, así se dividieron.

-Bueno… Empecemos Sasuke-kun- _fue lo que Sai le dijo antes de encaminarse dentro del museo. El pelinegro de mirada fría no sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto por tener que investigar junto a Sai, ese tipo era más extraño que el.-_

La peli rosa y el rubio se encontraban entrando a la galería del museo era especialmente amplia y alta, otorgando una sensación de alta estima y elegancia, los objetos en exposición se ubicaban en pequeñas repisas ordenadas en línea, habían libros desgastados, mascaras extrañas, huesos…¡¿Huesos?! Naruto se asusto al ver eso y Sakura solo pudo reír, el rubio no aguantaba ver algo así. Cada repisa tenía una pequeña descripción y estaban ordenados en épocas. Sakura le dijo al rubio que el buscara las piezas que tenían que ver con su investigación del lado derecho mientras ella lo hacía del lado izquierdo.

Naruto observaba todo con aparente interés y algo de terror, pues solo podía imaginarse a aquellas personas que desenterraron algunas de las piezas, e interés por las demás que no se veían tan repulsivas. Leía cada una de las descripciones hasta que llego a una que no podía leer completamente así que se acerco.

-¿Naruto donde es…?-_Fue todo lo que dijo Sakura cuando un ruido se escucho en toda la galería.-_

…**Mientras tanto, en otro lado del museo.**

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué siempre estas tan serio?-_le decía mientras sonreía_\- Creo que le agradas a Naruto-kun aunque él no se da cuenta aun ¿A ti te agrada Naruto-kun? Creo que fue muy divertido ver como se lanzo sobre ti y como te sonrojaste-_le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón pensativo-_

"_Está bien, el idiota de Sai era mil veces peor que Naruto"_ pensó el Uchiha. Naruto podía ser muy muy molesto pero en comparación con Sai el pelinegro lo definiría como _molesto-divertido-insoportable… _Sai era nada más que _molesto-molesto-insoportable-e indiscreto_. Ya no aguantaría otro minuto con él y sus preguntas sin sentido... ¡¿Y a qué rayos venia eso de un sonrojo?!

-Sai... ¡¿Podrías callarte?!-_le grito_-

Justo en ese momento cierta joven peli rosa se encontraba entrando a la galería con el Uzumaki, que más bien venía siendo arrastrado por ella, desde su oreja.

-¡Esto es todo! ¡Sai ven conmigo ahora!- _y sin más lanzo a Naruto en dirección a Sasuke y se llevo a Sai del brazo- _

-¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan! _– grito, pero solo fue ignorado y el museo quedo en silencio_-

-¿Qué rayos hiciste usuratonkachi? –_Le pregunto mientras lo miraba tirado en el suelo y cruzado de brazos, sin ninguna intención de ayudarlo-_

Naruto se levanto sobándose la cabeza con la mano y rio nerviosamente mientras le explicaba al Uchiha que mientras intentaba leer una de las descripciones de las obras rompió la oreja de un jarrón que estaba en exposición…Por suerte no había nadie más en ese momento y aparentemente nadie lo escucho tampoco, allí fue cuando vio como Sakura ponía el jarrón donde estaba, lanzaba la oreja dentro del mismo y sintió como lo halaba por una oreja y lo sacaba de la galería rápidamente.

-Tsk, es que eres demasiado torpe dobe _–le dijo mientras se decidía a caminar_\- Olvídate de eso y terminemos con esto. Sai y yo estábamos tomando nota de un video que nos pusieron por allá-_señalo una habitación_\- Ayúdame con eso-

_El rubio lo siguió, mirándolo feo y observo que Sasuke presionaba un botón en la pantalla que reproducía el video._ –Naruto, tu escribe lo que dicen y yo hare unos gráficos_\- dijo el pelinegro, pues Kakashi había sido muy especifico con respecto a la información, quería explicaciones graficas hecha a mano e información con buena base. El rubio solo asintió de mala gana- _

Observaron el video en silencio y Naruto intento escribir tanto como pudo. Sasuke también intento dibujar rápido pues el estar viendo el video y trabajar en eso al mismo tiempo no era lo más cómodo del mundo. El Uchiha miro al Uzumaki por unos segundos e intento entender que rayos estaba haciendo, estaba escribiendo frases que no terminaba de la manera más desorganizada del mundo.

-¿Espera, que estás haciendo?-_pregunto mientras dejaba de dibujar_-

-Ehh yo… ¡Es que hablan demasiado rápido y no puedo copiar todo! –_Se quejo mientras le mostraba sus notas en el cuaderno_-

_El pelinegro suspiro y se acerco a él, quitándole el cuaderno no sin antes pausar el video-_ Mira usuratonkachi, lo que debes hacer es escribir nombres importantes y alguna característica. No escribas todo lo que dicen o no te dará tiempo de nada. –_Inicia el video de nuevo-_ Hazlo así y marca los más importantes, tenemos que trabajar de esta forma no tendremos tiempo de terminar nada. -

-Ahh…-_el rubio lo mira con curiosidad_\- ¡Así es mucho más fácil teme! –_Sonríe enormemente, cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose repentinamente feliz - ¿_Nadie me lo había explicado así sabes?-_finalizo mientras que intentaba copiar de la manera en que el Uchiha le había comentado-_

En ese instante Sasuke solo se quedo viéndolo mientras él no se daba cuenta, olvidándose por un momento de que el video ya no estaba en pausa y pensando que estar con el dobe definitivamente era mejor que estar con Sai.

_**Fin del capítulo VI**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo VII- Visita_


	7. VII- Visita

**Capítulo VII**

Visita

**Viernes, quinto día de clases y ultimo de la semana.**

El día anterior fue más o menos útil, en opinión de Sai. Sakura y el consiguieron un 30% de información que necesitaba ser analizada e investigada y Naruto y Sasuke un 25%. Al parecer su amigo Naruto-kun había sido algo útil después de todo pues con lo que la peli rosa le había comentado acerca de la información que había recolectado con el rubio, esta era prácticamente nada. Ahora se hallaban pasando su hora de almuerzo en la gran biblioteca de Konoha. La biblioteca era amplia, tenía dos pisos a doble altura que se observaban desde el primer piso con muchos pasillos entre sí, muchas librerías…Y no hubo mucho tiempo de admirar el lugar porque el rubio hablo con voz cansada.

-…¡Tengo taaaanta hambre!-_ se quejo mientras recostaba su cuerpo en una de las mesas de la biblioteca-_

-Eso te pasa por no desayunar bien, Naruto-kun. –_Le reprime Sai, que se encontraba buscando un libro en la estantería frente a la mesa-_

-¡Pero es que ni siquiera pude desayunar! –_Infla sus mejillas_\- esta mañana me quede dormido y tuve que irme corriendo hacia la parada de bus, para no perderlo…-

-Solo a un dobe como tú le pasa eso. -_comenta el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro-_

-¡Chicos ya basta! –_Los reprime Sakura, ella estaba tomando notas de un libro_\- Aun nos falta mucho por hacer…- _suspira_-

Sai se acerca a ellos con otro libro en la mano y se sienta al lado de Sakura. El había tomado un libro con muchas imágenes, en realidad, era casi todo de imágenes y poco texto.

-¿Por qué has tomado eso? –_Le pregunta el Uchiha que lo estaba mirando raro- _Necesitamos más información_ –_

-Sí, pero pensé que sería buena idea si encontramos más dibujos –_le mostro el libro-_ Yo puedo hacer estos dibujos así que podemos tener un mejor trabajo. Uno como este _–les mostro también uno de sus dibujos en un cuaderno-_ Son mejores que los gráficos que ya tenemos en mi opinión.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se observaron y asintieron inmediatamente. Al parecer el _sonriente_ Sai podía ser muy útil después de todo.

-¿Oye Sai como puedes hacer dibujos tan buenos?- _le pregunto el rubio quitándole su cuaderno y hojeándolo, observando cada dibujo…Sus demás compañeros se acercaron al rubio para verlos también.-_

-Mmm la verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente lo hago desde hace muchos años…-_dice mientras les quita su cuaderno sin mucho tacto_\- mis dibujos son personales así que por favor, no me quiten mis cuadernos así.-

-Joo! ¡Pero si son muy buenos! Deberías dejar que la gente los vea- _el rubio se cruza de brazos y observa el libro frente a él.-_ por cierto no creo que nos dé tiempo de hacer mucho en una sola hora-

_Sasuke lo observa y suspira_\- El dobe tiene razón…-_se queda pensando por unos momentos-_ Mmm… ¿Ustedes tienen algo que hacer después de clases?-

-Pues yo no…-_le responde la peli rosa y los demás también niegan, con la cabeza_-

Y así fue como decidieron ir a casa del Uchiha al terminar las clases, se supone que usarían tres días diferentes para la realización del trabajo pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente decidieron reunirse ese día, o no tendrían tiempo para terminarlo… Aun así no desperdiciaron la hora del almuerzo y continuaron investigando en la biblioteca, Sai se dedico a realizar unos bocetos de su libro, mientras que Sakura tomaba notas y Sasuke y Naruto analizaban los libros. Estuvieron así hasta que la hora finalizo y volvieron a clases. El rubio no soportaba el hambre que sentía y de hecho no fue el único, todos se sentían hambrientos. Se encontraban en la clase de química cuando el rubio decidió picar el hombro del pelinegro con su dedo.

-Neeh… Sasuke ¿Podemos ordenar algo cuando lleguemos?- _le pregunto el rubio mientras llamo su atención-_

-…- _el pelinegro estuvo a punto de negarse y mirarlo feo pero un rugido en su estomago lo delato_-…Si claro usuratonkachi –_suspiro y volvió a prestar atención a la clase, si es que podía claro, estaba hambriento también-_

Al salir de clases todos fueron a guardar algunas cosas en sus casilleros, solían dejar algunas de sus cosas allí para no tener que llevarlas todos los días. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que por mera casualidad sus casilleros se encontraban en un mismo pasillo, en la misma línea superior y seguidas. Guardaron lo que no necesitarían y solo dejaron en sus bolsos los libros que sacaron de la biblioteca ese mismo día y un cuaderno.

Cuando se encontraron en la entrada de Konoha los jóvenes esperaron ver al Uchiha caminando hacia la parada de bus pero no, el solo se quedo allí parado… Se miraron con duda en sus rostros y la peli rosa decidió hablar.

-Eh, Sasuke-kun… ¿No deberíamos irnos ya?-_pregunto_-

-¡Si es cierto! ¡Se nos hará muy tarde y ya no aguanto el hambre teme!-

-Tsk ¿Dónde está? –_decía para sí mismo el pelinegro mientras los ignoraba_-

-Um, no creo que usemos el transporte público hoy Naruto-kun, Sakura-san –_comento Sai_-

Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que un auto negro pareció estacionarse frente al instituto llamando la atención de todos. Sasuke murmuro un _"Lo voy a matar"_ mientras que caminaba hacia él y parecía dispuesto a entrar. Los otros tres se decidieron a seguirlo y esperaron por él en la acera. La ventana del auto se había abierto y podían observar al joven y apuesto hermano de Sasuke en el asiento del conductor.

-Hola Otouto, disculpa el retraso- _dijo sonriente y observo a los tres amigos de Sasuke que aun esperaban afuera-_ Oh, estas con tus amigos.-

-Primero ellos no son mis amigos –_le dijo alzando la voz_\- y segundo… ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Estuvimos esperando por media hora!-

-Oh, es que tuve unos problemas con la compañía tu sabes… _-dijo tranquilamente-_ Si venias con tus amigos hubieras cogido un taxi ¿No?-

A Sasuke pareció estarle creciendo su enojo mientras que los otros tres reían nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer realmente. Itachi se dio cuenta de esto e ignorando a Sasuke se dirigió a ellos.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperan? Suban.-l_es dijo con una sonrisa- _

Los tres subieron a la parte trasera del auto, primero Sai, luego Sakura y al final Naruto… Sasuke se sintió más enojado al verse completamente ignorado pero decidió abrir la puerta del auto delantera y simplemente se sentó con mala cara.

-¿Sakura-san y Sai-kun cierto? –_Pregunto antes de encender el auto_-… Y Naruto-kun.-

_Ambos asintieron y escucharon de nuevo-_ yo soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke. Creo que el otro día no me presente ante ustedes- _comento mientras arrancaba el auto-_disculpen a mi otouto, es algo enojón.-

Y eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que todos atrás se empezaran a reír en voz alta por el comentario tan suelto que había dicho el hermano de Sasuke, parecía que Naruto no era el único que cambiaba el humor del pelinegro. Sasuke miro a su hermano mayor con odio y luego grito un _"¡Ya cállense!"_ mientras su enojo crecía aun mas.

-Creo que ya me caes bien –_le dijo Naruto entre risas, al hermano de Sasuke_.-

-Ja, me alegro Naruto-kun.- _sonrió mientras conducía y el rubio lo observo por el retrovisor, sonriente también_-

Y Sasuke los observo en silencio y luego solo se quedo mirando hacia el frente, había sentido algo extraño dentro de el que lo hizo sentir más molesto al observarlos… El viaje continuo con ligeras charlas entre Itachi y sus compañeros mientras él seguía callado.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, una gran mansión de dos pisos con un gran frente también. Itachi estaciono el auto en un amplio estacionamiento que tenía, junto a unos tres autos más. Naruto y Sakura estaban sorprendidos al ver el lugar mientras que Sai se mantenía tranquilo como siempre.

El pelinegro les indico que ya podían bajar del auto en cuanto lo apago y todos bajaron con sus bolsos. Sasuke les indico que lo siguieran y los tres lo hicieron despidiéndose de Itachi antes, quien camino en otra dirección aparentemente a lo que sería el patio de la gran mansión.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Hinata que iba caminando por un pasillo, en traje de baño… _"¡Ahhh!"_ grito cuando vio que Naruto estaba allí el cual solo la miro raro, y se fue corriendo completamente roja. Sasuke se llevo la mano a la cara preguntándose a si mismo porque siempre ella era tan penosa y decidió explicarles que Hinata estaba aprendiendo a nadar con un instructor, en su piscina personal por supuesto.

\- Uchiha bastardo eres igual de rico que yo –_le comento Sai con una sonrisa_-

-Hmp, quizás.-_ dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser una sala- _

Y Naruto y Sakura no sabían si sentirse terriblemente pobres en ese momento o actuar como si todo fuera normal. Se sentían completamente desubicados desde que ingresaron en la residencia Uchiha, pues ellos no eran pobres por supuesto pero eran de clase media…_La cual parecía ser una realmente pobre al lado de tan sorprendente vivienda._

-B-Bueno hehehe…-_hablo_ _la peli rosa mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles_\- creo que deberíamos ordenar comida antes de comenzar-

-¡Sii!- _grito el rubio mientras se acercaba a Sasuke, que le había pedido su bolso para guardarlo_.- Teme, no podemos trabajar con nuestros estómagos vacios.-

-Si dobe, vamos a comprar comida- _le dijo mientras sacaba su billetera de su mochila-_ justo en frente venden pizzas, recién abren así que aun no dan servicio a domicilio, debemos ir allá. –

-¡Queeee! –_grito de nuevo el rubio_-

-¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar dobe?! –_y golpeo al rubio en la cabeza con su puño- _Sakura, Sai ustedes quédense aquí y vayan continuando con el trabajo, no tenemos que ir todos a comprar la comida. –

Bien, el pelinegro y el rubio estaban escapando del trabajo pensó Sakura… Pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo Sai se le adelanto.

-Por supuesto, váyanse ya o se nos hará más tarde-_dijo_ _y tomo su cuaderno para seguir con su boceto mientras se sentaba en el sofá también, el no estaba tan hambriento ahora así que no le importo mucho…Además de que quería seguir con su dibujo-_

Uzumaki Naruto estaba muriendo de hambre prácticamente y ahora tenían que ir a buscar la comida personalmente, estaba molesto por eso y por el golpe que el Uchiha le había dado pero la verdad ni siquiera le importo cuando Sasuke lo tomo por la mano y se lo llevo…Cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a sentarse a leer un libro con el estomago vacio.

-Mmm…-_antes de salir el pelinegro tomo un paraguas que estaba en una mesita junto a la entrada se lo llevo cerrado-_

\- Oe, teme…¿Por qué tomas eso?- _le pregunto al sentir curiosidad_-

-¿Acaso no has visto el cielo usuratonkachi?- _dice mientras cierra la puerta de la mansión cuando el Uzumaki sale de esta.-_ Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, no se tu pero yo no quiero enfermarme. -_Y comenzó a caminar-_

El rubio observo el cielo y se dio cuenta de que el tenia razón, el cielo se veía bastante nublado...Decidido y con mucha hambre solo lo siguió y camino a su lado.

-Je, tu hermano es bastante agradable teme- _comento de la nada el rubio mientras caminaban- _No es tan molesto como tu.-

-Tsk - _el pelinegro se volvió a sentir enojado repentinamente y se volteo hacia el rubio_\- No vuelvas a hablarle- _dijo secamente y se volteo-_

-¿E-Ehh? _–Naruto se sorprendió y parpadeo varias veces-_ ¡Teme! ¿Por qué quieres que no le hable?-

-Porque yo no quiero- _finalizo y llego a la calle…Cruzo y fue seguido por el Uzumaki que solo gritaba un "bastardo no me des la espalda"_ _mientras este lo seguía ignorando_-

Y Naruto también cruzo la calle insultándolo sin estar pendiente de nada mas…Y casi siendo atropellado por un auto por cierto y severamente reprendido _(lastimado físicamente por el Uchiha)_ mientras se aguantaba sus _"¡Pudiste haber muerto DOBE!"_ y repentina muestra de preocupación por el.

_**Fin del capítulo VII**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo VIII- Fin de semana._


	8. VIII- Visita parte dos

**Capítulo VIII**

Visita parte dos

-Quiero una con champiñones, tocino, jamón ¡Y mucha mucha salsa!_ -pidió el rubio-_

-No, nos dará una de pimentón, maíz y la cantidad de salsa regular-_pidió Sasuke_-

-¡No escuches a este teme!-

-¡No, no escuches al dobe…Yo soy el que va a pagar!-

-…- _Jamás se había sentido más irritado, era su primer día de trabajo en la "Pizzería de la arena" (vaya nombre más raro pensaba)…Y los primeros clientes en aparecerse no fueron nada más y nada menos que su hermano Naruto y su amiguito de mala cara.-_ Ok miren haremos esto…Yo me voy a la cocina hasta que ustedes decidan que compraran ¡Un!-_Y Deidara no les dio oportunidad de reclamar porque ya se había ido, no se iba a aguantar las discusiones de esos dos en su nuevo trabajo- _

-¡Mira lo que hiciste teme! ¡Deidara vuelve aquí!-_le gritaba desde el mostrador-_

-Tsk-_ gruño el pelinegro mientras intentaba no matar al Uzumaki allí mismo-_

Diez largos minutos habían pasado mientras que ellos decidían que pedir hasta que finalmente Deidara hizo aparición frente a ellos con un mini-bloc de notas en su mano.

-¿Aja, ya se decidieron?-_les dijo de mala gana mientras se preparaba para escribir_-

Ambos se miraron feo y terminaron ordenando dos pizzas de tamaño grande…Fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión debido a la diferencia de gustos; a Naruto le parecía asquerosa la pizza sin algo de carne y con tantas verduras y a Sasuke le parecía incomible una pizza con tanta carne, ambos eran totalmente diferentes hasta en sus gustos por la comida.

-¡Perfecto! Su pizza estará lista en quince minutos –y_ dijo un muy ahora sonriente Deidara mientras se acercaba a otros clientes para tomarles el pedido- _

Y así los jóvenes estudiantes de Konoha simplemente fueron a tomar asiento en una de las mesas mientras se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarse por veinte minutos… Hasta que estuvieron listas las pizzas, las recogieron, pagaron y estuvieron a punto de irse cuando notaron que ya había empezado a llover afuera. El pelinegro que estaba cargando las dos pizzas le señalo a Naruto el paraguas que anteriormente se había llevado y ahora estaba en la mesa, el rubio entendió y lo tomo para abrirlo.

-Si fue buena idea que trajeras esto teme- _dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida y colocaba el paraguas abierto sobre Sasuke y el-_ Vamos-

El pelinegro solo asintió y antes de comenzar a caminar jalo la camisa de Naruto con sus dedos, que sostenían la pizza. Él lo miro extraño y escucho decir un _"Espera, mira bien antes de cruzar dobe" _el solo asintió sin refutar mucho pues esta vez el tenia razón…Si no hubiera sido porque le grito _"¡DETENTE AHI!"_ cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar al otro lado, ya mismo estaría en un hospital.

El rubio se sintió tonto por tal pensamiento y le indico a Sasuke que cruzaran luego de ver hacia ambos lados, ambos debían compartir el paraguas… Sin muchos problemas entraron a la residencia Uchiha, el pelinegro le indico a Naruto donde dejar el paraguas mientras que el se dirigía a la sala donde seguían sus compañeros.

-¡Al fin!- _casi grito Sakura quien inmediatamente cerro el libro de historia y se levanto del sofá para ayudar (arrebatarle) una de las pizzas a Sasuke.- ¡_Se tardaron demasiado! –_dijo casi llorando-_

-Si, Sakura-fea ya no dejaba de quejarse_\- comento el otro pelinegro mientras que quitaba los libros y cuadernos que estaban sobre la mesa- _

-Hehehe lo sentimos Sakura-chan es que…-

-Fue culpa de Naruto- _le corto el Uchiha mientras colocaba la pizza que le quedo en las manos en la mesa- _

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fue tu culpa idiota no mía!-

-¡BASTA_!- Y todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar a Sakura gritar, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente hambrienta y cansada como para aguantarse a esos dos más de lo que ya lo había hecho ese mismo día…Con el silencio en la habitación ahora, se dedico a abrir la caja y tomar un pedazo de pizza, lo comió en silencio_\- ….-

-Vaya, que temperamento Sakura-fea…_-la peli rosa lo miro feo mientras masticaba-_ Pero tiene razón ya dejen de discutir- _Sai sonrió y también tomo un pedazo de pizza de la de vegetales-_

-Tsk…Esta bien-_suspira_\- Iré por un refresco a la nevera- _dijo y salió de la sala_-

Todos se sentaron a comer tranquilos ahora, la comida pareció saciarlos y no solo eso sino que también los calmo. El Uchiha había vuelto con refresco y vasos y eso termino por ponerlos más felices…En menos de diez minutos se habían comido las dos pizzas y ahora se encontraban simplemente sentados, reposando.

Sakura y Naruto eran los que mayormente iniciaban alguna charla mientras que Sai sonreía o hacia un comentario molesto sobre ellos y Sasuke también, sobre todo aprovechando los momentos en los que podía insultar al Uzumaki.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos de reposo decidieron continuar con su trabajo, ya eran las seis y algo de la tarde y tendrían que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran. Usaron el mismo método de trabajo; Sai continuaba sus bocetos y Sakura copiaba información de un libro, Sasuke y Naruto continuaron leyendo el libro que ellos habían sacado y se mantuvieron así por un buen rato.

En momentos pasaba uno que otro sirviente, hasta Hinata bajo a saludar y despedirse también, iría a acompañar a su instructor a su casa pues con toda la lluvia había tenido que dejar su clase de natación…Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el instructor que acompañaba a Hinata era nada más que Neji, el cual ella explico que era su primo. Itachi también hizo aparición con un paraguas en su mano, al parecer él iba a llevarlos. _"Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que esta lluvia empeore"_ le escucho decir a Neji que luego se despidió.

Ya eran las ocho y media de la noche cuando el teléfono de Sakura repico en su bolso y ella lo contesto... _"Umm...Aja, pero mama… ok está bien"_. Todos la observaron mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Sakura-chan? –

-Lo siento chicos ya debo irme, mama está afuera _–suspira-_ vino a recogerme porque creyó que luego no conseguiría como irme por la lluvia-

-Mmm yo creo que tiene razón –_dijo Sai mientras también comenzaba a guardar sus cuadernos en su bolso_\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya contigo, no me vienen a recoger así que… No quiero terminar mojado-

-Si claro no hay problema.- _le respondió mientras se colocaba el bolso en un hombro, el apartamento de Sai estaba relativamente cerca de su casa_\- ¿Sasuke-kun podrías abrirnos por favor?-

-… ¡¿No piensan dejarme solo con este bastardo o sí?!- _de repente se exalto Naruto_.-

-Ehhh pues…-

-Naruto-kun- _dijo Sai de manera muy seria_\- Sakura-san y yo tuvimos bastante tiempo para adelantar nuestra parte del trabajo mientras que ustedes estaban comprando la comida y mientras perdían su tiempo discutiendo, creo que el que nos vayamos antes no los afectara a ustedes ni al trabajo en general-_finalizo mientras también tomaba su bolso_\- Uchiha bastardo, ábrenos.-

-Tsk imbécil- _murmuro el Uchiha_-

-…¡Perooo Sai! ¡Sakura-chan no me dejen solo con él!-_Naruto realmente no quería quedarse con el Uchiha a solas, si lo había soportado era únicamente por la presencia de sus dos amigos por su puesto-_ ¡No me dejeeeen!- y _estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Sai lo pateo hacia el suelo mientras sonreía- _

-¡Lo siento Naruto! ¡Adiós Sasuke-kun!- _se despidió la peli rosa rápidamente mientras salía-_

"_Voy a matarlos"_ pensó el Uzumaki mientras que veía como Sasuke regresaba luego de despedirse de ellos. El Uchiha lo miro de reojo y volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente.

-¿Así que…? -_finalmente decidió hablar-_ ¿Te doy miedo o algo así?-

-…- _y el rubio lo señalo y luego se cruzo de brazos_\- ¡Tu NO me das miedo, teme!-

-Ja…-_y el pelinegro sonrió_\- Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, así que terminemos lo más rápido posible para que te vayas.-

El rubio se sintió ligeramente molesto por tan poca cortesía de su parte _"para que te vayas" _pff eso le ocasiono un tic nervioso, que el Uchiha lo estuviera a botando como un perro lo hacía sentirse muy insultado.

-¡Eres un teme! ¡Me voy a ir cuando termine esta estupidez!-

-¡Y tu eres un dobe! Claro que te irás en cuanto termines, te llamare un taxi lo más rápido posible-

Y luego de devolverse muchos insultos ambos quedaron en silencio e intentaron concentrarse en sus libros…Aunque realmente no podían pues Naruto no dejaba de maldecir a Sasuke en su mente y el pelinegro sentía ganas de golpear al dobe. Paso una hora más hasta que algo los dejo perplejos... Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y Naruto _chillo_ asustado, Sasuke lo miro raro y en cuestión de segundos toda la luz en la casa desapareció.

-¡Ahhh!- _y Naruto grito_\- ¡¿Qué paso dattebayo?! -

-Esto no puede ser cierto…-_el pelinegro busco con sus manos su teléfono hasta que lo encontró_\- ¡Maldición! –_El celular ya_ _no tenía batería-_

-¿S-Sasuke? –_El pelinegro escucho la voz ahora rara del Uzumaki…Que parecía estar asustado_\- ¿Oye dobe no me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad? –

-¡Y-Yo…¡No!-_le grito y luego escucho un trueno muy fuerte_\- ¡A-Ahh está bien! ¡S-sii y t-también odio los truenos!_-dijo muy asustado-_

-¡Hahahaha! Si que eres tonto Naruto _–se burlo y se escucho que se levantaba-_ Bueno espérame aquí mientras voy por unas velas dobe, mi teléfono murió.-_camino-_

Pero el rubio no lo dejo ir porque cuando Sasuke pasó por un lado del mueble donde estaba sentado Naruto este se apresuro y lo tomo por la camisa. Sasuke se detuvo y con lo poco que podía ver _(debido a la poca luz de la luna que entraba) _se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba realmente asustado. El pelinegro suspiro y le dijo que se levantara _"Naruto tan solo sígueme, e intenta no tropezarte con nada"_ el rubio solo asintió mientras se encontraba detrás de el aun sin soltar su camisa. Sasuke comenzó a caminar y sintió que el agarre en su camisa era muy molesto.

-Serás dobe…-_el pelinegro hizo que el rubio lo soltara y este se asusto por unos momentos…Hasta que Sasuke tomo su mano y volvió a caminar.-_

-…G-Gracias -_tartamudeo, sintiéndose algo avergonzado y extraño_-

-Solo no quiero que tumbes nada- _le dijo secamente mientras parecían subir unas escaleras-_ Tengo velas en mi cuarto, probablemente también hay en la cocina pero será más problemático buscarlas, las cocineras las mueven mucho de lugar- _aclara_-

El rubio no dijo nada y solo lo siguió en silencio, hecho que perturbo un poco al pelinegro pues se sentía demasiado extraño que el dobe estuviera tan quieto _(a no ser que este molesto con él_) pero no dijo nada. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta que Sasuke creyó encontrar la puerta de su cuarto mientras tocaba la pared, abrió la manija y entro con el Uzumaki. Observo alrededor y se podía ver prácticamente nada porque las ventanas estaban tapadas con cortinas.

-Dobe ¿Crees que puedas quedarte aquí un momento? Necesito abrir las cortinas o terminaremos tropezándonos con mis cosas-

-Yo ehh...-_pero el pelinegro no le dio mucho tiempo para responder pues había soltado su mano y ahora escuchaba como se alejaba de el_\- ¡Temee no me dejes solo!-

El rubio solo escucho la risa de Sasuke hasta que al fin pudo ver algo de luz cuando la ventana se abrió y…Sasuke ya no estaba allí, estaba solo en un gran silencio.

-¡¿Sasuke?!- _grito asustado y volteo a todos lados_\- ¡Teme NO es gracioso, sal!-

Y nada se escucho, ahora Naruto estaba totalmente aterrorizado. No sabía qué hacer.

-Sasuke…-_murmuro y se abrazo a sí mismo, asustándose por un relámpago que se escucho y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de haber estado en una situación parecida, era simplemente como un deja vu…con sus sensaciones a flote y los ojos cerrados intento calmarse y recordar, de repente solo recordó el silencio, la tristeza, la __**soledad**__…-_

-¡Buu!- _y el pelinegro le asusto después de que soplo su cuello lo cual le dio más escalofríos-_

-¡TEMEE TE VOY A MATAR!-

Así Uzumaki Naruto golpeo tan fuerte a Sasuke en la cabeza que hizo que este se desmayara y cayera en su cama. Probablemente lo odiaría al día siguiente por eso y pensó que se había excedido la verdad pero… ¡Naaah! El se lo merecía por haberlo asustado. El rubio se olvido de todo su miedo y se acostó en la cama del pelinegro, con Sasuke desmayado a un lado…Solo lo empujo un poco para acomodarse y enrollarse con la sabana "Bastardo" fue todo lo que pensó hasta que se quedo dormido.

Y por alguna extraña razón luego de insultar al pelinegro en su mente, pudo conciliar el sueño aun con ese bastardo a su lado…Simplemente lo invadió una gran calma.

_**Fin del capítulo VIII**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo IX- Fin de semana._


	9. IX- Fin de semana

**Capítulo IX**

Fin de semana

Una joven estudiante se encontraba caminando por un centro comercial sin su uniforme ya que no era un día de semana, había decidido comprarse un par de bufandas para calentarse en el invierno que se avecinaba. Los inviernos solían ser duros si no se estaba bien abrigado y era mejor prevenir que lamentar, miro una tienda donde vendían ropa y accesorios que le pareció interesante y decidió entrar. El chico que la acompañaba no sabía si reclamarle por estarlo arrastrando en sus compras o solo seguir sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

-Neeh ¿crees que ese vestido es lindo Sai_?- le pregunto una chica peli rosa a su amigo de piel pálida-_

_El pelinegro miro el vestido y no supo que decirle_\- Sakura-san…-_suspiro_\- ¿No crees que Ino-san o Hinata-san serian una mejor compañía para esto?-

_Sakura simplemente sonrió y continúo mirando la ropa- _Lo se lo sé, es solo que esos dos se están tardando mucho en llegar y bueno, esto es mejor que esperarlos sentados–

Y así era, la mañana de ese mismo sábado Sakura había llamado a Sasuke por teléfono para planear ir todos a la biblioteca central de la ciudad. Ella le comento que iría a casa del rubio para informarle debido a que él no tenía un celular y nadie había contestado en su casa pero el pelinegro inmediatamente se negó diciendo que no era necesario que hiciera eso y que él lo haría… La peli rosa se extraño y estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre eso cuando escucho una voz conocida diciendo _"¡Me las vas a pagar teme!"_ que la dejo confusa e intento preguntar _"¿Sasuke ese no es…?"_…Pero Sasuke la corto rápidamente diciendo _"Veámonos en el __centro comercial de la arena__, iré para allá con Naruto"_ y colgó la llamada.

-Pues Sakura-fea sobre eso que me contaste pienso que es bastante inusual-_refiriéndose a la llamada que tuvo con el Uchiha_\- no me imagino a Naruto-kun quedándose en casa de Sasuke-kun, creo que terminarían matándose mientras duermen-

-Si yo también… Aunque quien sabe, pudo haber sido culpa de la lluvia o algo así… - _le dijo mientras chillo un "¡Mira!" y se dirigía hacia un par de bufandas seguida por un resignado Sai-_

-No sé que tienen de especial…-_le_ _comento refiriéndose a las bufandas_-

-Joo Sai esto no es solo para mujeres ¿Sabes? –_Se cruzo de brazos y luego señalo una bufanda gris con rayas negras y blancas en un estante_\- Por ejemplo, esa es para hombres ¿Ves que no se ve femenina? -

-Mmm…-_Sai se acerco a la bufanda y la tomo, analizándola con cuidado_\- La verdad estos diseños que tienen son bastante interesantes creo que me recuerdan a…-_y Sai continuo hablando para sí mismo más que todo… La peli rosa había dado en el blanco, con su arte por supuesto- _

Sakura sonreía victoriosa mientras caminaba hacia la caja para pagar, había conseguido que Sai se comprara una y consiguió las que estaba buscando también. Sai camino hasta ella y se distrajo mirando por el vidrio de la tienda hacia afuera, era muy temprano aun y un sábado así que no había mucha gente en el mall…Pero repentinamente una chica de cabello oscuro llamo su atención y sin saber por qué sintió que la conocía de algún lado. Por un impulso dejo dinero sobre el mostrador, le dijo a Sakura un _"Ya vuelvo"_ y Salió de la tienda mirando alrededor, buscando a esa persona pero… no la encontró. Se acerco a donde había estado anteriormente y miro algo que le llamo la atención, una lata de refresco vacía.

-¿Pero qué…? Esa chica creo que era...- _Y sintió que alguien se lanzaba sobre él y lo tumbaba hacia el suelo, literalmente.-_

-¡Sai te voy a matar!- _le grito un chico de cabello rubio mientras le empezaba a… ¿Hacer cosquillas?_-

-¡Tsk dobe te dije que no corrieras! –_Se escucho decir a un pelinegro que se acercaba y luego los miraba a ambos en el suelo_\- Ah, el otro idiota.-

-Uchiha bastardo –_le insulto_\- ¡Naruto quítate de encima!- _le reclamaba al rubio mientras se lo intentaba quitar de encima-_

-Oh al fin están aquí- _la peli rosa se había acercado con una bolsa de compras en sus manos-_ Hola Sasuke-kun, Naruto… ¡Se tardaron mucho en llegar!-

-Disculpen la tardanza jeje_...-hablo un nervioso Naruto mientras soltaba a Sai y se levantaba del suelo_\- es que ayer ocurrió algo y me quede en casa de Sasuke y hoy bueno…Les explicare -

**Flash back de esa misma mañana**

Dolor e ira…Fue lo primero que Sasuke sintió al despertarse y darse cuenta de que no estaba completamente solo. Había tenido sus ojos cerrados fuertemente debido a la gran iluminación que entraba al cuarto en ese momento y oh claro, el mismo había abierto las estúpidas ventanas para poder ver algo cuando se fue la luz y luego… ¿Luego que había pasado? Ah sí, se había escondido al lado de su cama y a lo que Naruto se acerco decidió fastidiarlo con un susto y… ¿Que paso después de eso? El pelinegro no pudo pensar más por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir y se movió un poco y así…cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- _dijo mientras sentía que unos brazos lo estaban aplastando literalmente en un abrazo lo que significaba que ese ser a su lado estaba muy cerca, decidido se volteo y casi le da un tic nervioso al ver a Naruto durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, roncando un poco y con cara de dobe muy cerca de él ocupando casi todo el espacio en la cama. Allí entendió porque se sentía tan aplastado- _¡N….NARUTO…..!-

Un sonido del celular del Uchiha repicando hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera y que el rubio se despertara con un susto, inclinando su cabeza y golpeando la frente del pelinegro, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y…Luego de eso Sasuke lo mando a volar de su cama con una patada sintiéndose sonrojado y contesto la llamada de cierta peli rosa. A lo que colgó tenia al Uzumaki reclamándole y gritándole que todo era culpa de él mientras se levantaba del suelo y le decía que… Cerrara la boca porque tenía mal aliento.

…Y lo último que dijo le hizo recibir unos cuantos golpes más.

**Fin del flash back **

-Oh eso lo explica todo –_comento la peli rosa mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del mall y los demás la seguían ... Claro, el Uzumaki evito contar la parte del estúpido beso que se habían dado al despertar-_

-¡Todo fue culpa del teme por asustarme ayer!-_se defendió Naruto molesto_-

-Tsk, si claro. Es tu culpa por ser tan cobarde-

-Mmm…-_el otro pálido pelinegro no sabía si contarles o no sobre la chica-_ Saben creo que vi a alguien que creo conocer…-_dijo finalmente, en voz baja_-

Pero los demás seguían discutiendo, con Sakura intentando calmarlos así que ninguno lo escucho realmente. Suspiro y decidió entonces no decir nada, igual no sabía quién era así que no sería importante. Se acercaron a la calle entonces y pidieron un taxi con dirección hacia la biblioteca central…Mientras que una joven los observaba marcharse desde el centro comercial con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Naruto-sama…Finalmente -_murmuro y luego rio_-

La imponente y enorme biblioteca central se marcaba a sí misma en medio de una calle simple con comercio a su alrededor. Sai era el único que sabía cómo llegar allí y los demás solo quedaron sorprendidos pues jamás la habían visto. Estaba muy ornamentaba en la entrada y la puerta era altísima, habían muchos vanos con detalles en los marcos también y pues…La peli rosa y el rubio se encontraban parados frente a la entrada admirando la biblioteca.

-Woow…Jamás había visto algo así-_dice un sorprendido Naruto mientras observa como la gente alrededor ni se inmutaba por su grandiosidad_-

-Ni yo…_-habla la joven peli rosa- _¿Cómo es que puede haber algo así en la ciudad? Jamás lo había visto…-

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…Entren por favor, parecen unos estúpidos turistas allí parados_\- les reclamo Sai que ya estaba adentro con un aburrido Sasuke_\- Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez hace años pero no hay tiempo que perder-

La peli rosa y el rubio miraron feo a Sai pero terminaron siguiéndolo. Al entrar intentaron no perderse en la majestuosidad que había adentro pero… ¡Auch! Habían chocado con Sai que se había detenido.

-Idiotas- _les dice el Uchiha que no se mostraba tan sorprendido como ellos_\- ¿Sai, supongo que aquí nos dividimos?- _pregunto_ -

-¿Queee? ¿Vamos a dividirnos?-

-Si Naruto-kun. Es lugar es muy grande así que deberemos investigar individualmente para recolectar mas información-_le respondió Sai_-

-Me parece perfecto, iré arriba –_el pelinegro se apresuro y se alejo del grupo_-

-Sasuke-kun…-_murmura la peli rosa mientras lo observa irse y suspira_\- bueno chicos yo creo que investigare por allá_\- finalizo y camino hacia un pasillo-_

-Nos vemos ahora Naruto-kun- _le dijo un sonriente Sai que se dirigía hacia las escaleras-_

-¡Esperen! ¡Sasuke, Sai, Sakura-chan!-

El rubio suspiro al verse ignorado y se cruzo de brazos… Vaya, si tenía que leer un libro sin nadie más a su alrededor seguramente se dormiría. No tuvo de otra que ir hacia las escaleras también para investigar en otro piso y mientras buscaba la sección de historia del tercer piso sintió que alguien lo estaba observando pero miro alrededor y no vio a nadie que lo estuviera haciendo. Decidió no prestarle atención y se adentro entre unas librerías llenas de los libros de historia.

-Ummm... A ver creo que ya leí en este… ¿O fue en aquel? –_Se empezó a sentir confuso_\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Estúpido teme! Creo que debí escucharlo cuando me dijo que anotara los nombres de los libros –_suspira_\- Y a Sakura-chan cuando me dijo que anotara los nombres de los autores también…Y a Sai que…-

El rubio fue interrumpido en su pequeña charla que se daba a sí mismo por una mano que lo estaba tocando en un hombro. _"Disculpe ¿Está buscando este libro?"_ escucho.

-¿Eh? …- _el rubio se volteo y pudo ver que una joven de su estatura aproximadamente, de piel blanca y cabello largo oscuro era la que le estaba hablando. Tenía puesto un uniforme de algún instituto lo que le pareció extraño puesto que no era día de escuela_\- Ah… ¡Si, ese es! ¡Oye muchas gracias!-

-No hay de que –_sonríe_\- ¿Imagino que Kakashi-sensei es tu profesor?-_el rubio asiente con la cabeza_\- También es profesor en mi escuela y nos puso este mismo trabajo hehehe- _le dice nerviosamente_-

-¡Ohh! Así que es eso...-_también sonríe_\- Supongo que podemos trabajar juntos...-_se sienta en una mesa y la invita a sentarse "claro" dice ella y también toma asiento_\- Mmm…-_el rubio la observa mejor por unos segundos y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado_\- sabes yo siento que te he visto en alguna parte…¿Ya nos conocemos?

-Oh no claro que no. Es la primera vez que hablo con un chico rubio- _dice simplemente y sonriente. "Um, bueno" le responde el Uzumaki y decide preguntar_\- Y…¿Cuál es tu nombre? Mi nombre es Mina-

-¡Je, encantado!- _le dice sonriendo y se señala a sí mismo_\- ¡Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!-

-Oh enserio…-_murmura la joven pero el rubio no la alcanza a escuchar_\- ¿Quisieras algo de tomar Naruto-kun? No se tu pero yo tengo mucha sed.-_le dice mientras sacaba una lata de refresco de su bolso_\- Siempre vengo preparada, podriamos compartir-

-¡Si claro!... Vaya Mina-san eres muy amable- _le dice mientras tomaba la lata de refresco que le había acercado_-

Mientras que ellos conversaban tranquilamente Sasuke se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia ese piso, en el segundo no encontró los libros de historia que necesitaba así que decidió ir allí a ver si encontraba algo. Miro hacia las librerías mientras caminaba buscando la sección de historia y allí pudo ver a cierto rubio desde lejos.

-¡Hey, do…!- _el pelinegro no termino su frase al ver a una joven al lado del Uzumaki, sonriendo amenamente mientras charlaban_\- ….- _se sintió muy molesto de repente al ver que el rubio perdía el tiempo según él y se volteo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras por donde había venido_\- Ese idiota…-_ subió las escaleras hacia el último piso sintiendo algo dentro de sí que no podía explicar_-

Los jóvenes estudiantes de Konoha pasaron todo el día en la biblioteca, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde se encontraron en el hall de la biblioteca en planta baja. Sakura, Sasuke y Sai estaban conversando sobre la información encontraba mientras esperaban al rubio que aun no aparecía. Pasaron varios minutos, la conversación había terminado y Naruto seguía sin aparecer…

-¿Dónde rayos esta ese idiota? –_Pregunto Sakura_\- quedamos en irnos a esta hora ¿Por qué aun no aparece?-

-…Quizás sigue entretenido con su "amiguita"- _le respondió el pelinegro_-

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?-

-Pues a que vi al dobe hace horas conversando con una mujer desconocida –_se cruza de brazos_\- parecía estar estudiando pero ¿Quién sabe si aun está perdiendo el tiempo con ella?-

\- ¿Una mujer? -_Sakura y Sai se observaron con preocupación_-¿Espera, como era ella?- _pregunto la peli rosa_-

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso que importa?-

-Solo dinos Uchiha-bastardo, esto puede ser malo-_le dijo mientras recordaba a la chica que había visto esa misma mañana-_

El pelinegro los miro con confusión en su rostro y les explico, Sai comento un _"Estoy seguro de que es ella"_ y Sakura solo decía _"Hay que buscarlo pero ya o esto será malo"_…_"¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando?"_ les pregunto el pelinegro y Sakura le indico que la siguieran mientras caminaba hacia la recepción de la biblioteca para preguntar por el rubio.

-Veras Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun es acosado por una chica desde hace tiempo… –_Le explico Sai mientras que Sakura le preguntaba a la mujer en recepción_\- Hace años esa chica lo secuestro cuando era un niño e intento…violarlo -

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-

Eso fue todo lo que el pelinegro dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Sakura que lo miraba con preocupación, nadie había visto salir al rubio… Y Sasuke sintió que quería estrangular a esa chica.

_**Fin del capítulo IX**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo X- Esa chica._

* * *

**_Para el review de sylvanie: _**_Te he escrito una respuesta en mi perfil (la biografia de esta cuenta) asi que pasate por alli por favor y lee mi respuesta ;)_


	10. X-Esa chica

**Capítulo X**

Esa chica

**Flash back, 8 años atrás, calendario actual.**

Naruto Uzumaki era un niño bastante hiperactivo, siempre lo había sido. Sus hermanos siempre lo molestaban y el les respondía peor. Sus padres eran amorosos con él y a pesar del aspecto serio de su padre Minato este podría ser tan tonto como él... Minato y Kushina Uzumaki solían acompañar a sus hijos pequeños al colegio todos los días para llevarlos y recogerlos pero ese día no pasaron a recogerlos, Deidara lo haría debido a un asunto urgente que tuvieron que atender.

El rubio pequeño siendo tan travieso solía escaparse en las horas del almuerzo hacia una zona cerca de su colegio, estar tanto tiempo encerrado no le gustaba a pesar de tener tantos amigos alrededor, desde que había ido a _ese lugar_ por primera vez con su padre Minato había sentido una conexión… Así que ahora Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba corriendo por una acera aproximándose hacia ese lugar; era una pequeña plaza con pocas bancas que se hallaba a la orilla de un lago y que tenía también un pequeño puente peatonal a medio construir.

-Jejeje- _el rubio solo reía con inocencia mientras corría hacia el puente y llegaba hasta su final, siempre iba hasta allí solo para sentarse al final del puente_\- ¡Woow es tan bonito!..-_murmuraba mientras se perdía en la vista del lago y se sentía muy feliz-_

-Oye…-_el pequeño escucha la voz de una joven mujer cerca_\- ¿Naruto-kun, cierto?-

El rubio voltea sorprendido y sonríe alegremente mientras asiente con la cabeza y pregunta un _"¿Y quién eres tú?"_. La joven le responde con su nombre y lo siguiente que hace es sentarse a su lado a observar el lago también, el rubio se veía muy animado conversando con la extraña… Mientras un hombre de cabello oscuro los estaba observando.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-

**Fin del flash back**

-¿Qué…?-_El joven Uzumaki murmuro mientras despertaba. No recordaba en qué momento se quedo dormido y porque… ¿Esperen, que estaba haciendo? Sentía como si hubiera pasado toda la noche bebiendo alcohol o algo parecido_.- Donde rayos…-_allí se dio cuenta de que se encontraba atado a un árbol con algún tipo de cable grueso_\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-_Y repentinamente se sintió muy asustado_-

Mientras tanto los amigos del rubio aun se encontraban tratando de encontrarlo en la biblioteca donde habían estado. Hace treinta minutos habían comenzado a buscar y Sasuke, Sai y Sakura habían encontrado una lata de refresco vacía en el lugar donde Naruto fue visto por última vez por Sasuke… Sai recordó algo.

-¡Si era ella!- _dijo con enojo en su voz y apretó fuertemente la lata_\- Sakura-san ¿recuerdas esta mañana cuando salí apresurado de la tienda?-_la peli rosa asiente y lo escucha_\- creí ver a alguien conocido pero no pude ver quien era…antes de que Naruto llegara y me tumbara encontré una lata de soda como esta tirada en el suelo.-

-No puede ser…-_dice mientras aprieta su puño con fuerza_\- ¡Nos ha seguido desde entonces!-

-¡Tsk! ¡No entiendo porque rayos esa mujer está detrás de Naruto o que quiere pero si nos quedamos sin hacer nada no sabemos lo que le vaya a…!-

_Sai le corto_\- Lo sabemos Sasuke-kun- _suspira mientras analiza el lugar_\- esta persona se ha presentado dos veces en la vida de Naruto…-_se sienta en una de las sillas_\- la última vez el no se dio cuenta de ella y quizás por eso no supo quien era esta vez…-

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?-

-El la había borrado de su mente Sasuke-kun…-_dice Sakura con preocupación-_ Si recuerda lo que paso Naruto podría ponerse muy mal-

-Aun no Sakura-san- _le dice Sai_\- No debemos desesperarnos…Tenemos que pensar en algo-_finaliza con mucha preocupación en su voz-_

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer con tanta información pero el solo hecho de saber que esa mujer podría lastimar a Naruto lo hacía sentir irritado. No llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose pero aun así el no deseaba que le ocurriera nada malo…Al finalizar su conversación decidieron separarse para buscar mejor; Sakura buscaría en el último piso, Sai en el segundo y Sasuke buscaría en el sótano.

-Maldición aquí no está…-_dice para sí mismo un pelinegro muy irritado ya, al finalizar su búsqueda en toda la parte del sótano e incluso se dirigió a preguntarle a uno de los guardias de la biblioteca que aparentemente tampoco había visto nada. Ya se comenzaba a sentir desesperado_-¿Por qué siento que falle en algo?-_pensó_-

Sakura y Sai tampoco habían tenido suerte, el rubio no estaba por ningún lado…

_**10 de octubre del año 1394, calendario ninja.**_

Itachi Uchiha se había movido velozmente, luego de haber finalizado su conversación con _esa chica _que se había acercado hacia el pequeño Uzumaki para saludarlo luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo… pero el grito de Naruto los exalto a ambos. _"¡NO!"_ fue todo lo que escucharon y luego vieron los dedos de Naruto apuntando en alguna dirección. Itachi había metido su mano en su porta kunais rápidamente y los había lanzado hacia un árbol.

-Ella está aquí_\- dijo Itachi, quien dé un salto se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la ninja de cabellos largos y el niño rubio_\- Otouto por favor compórtate –_le dijo a su hermano mientras le sobo la cabeza con una mano y lo dejaba al lado del rubio_\- Te quedaras un rato con Naruto-kun ¿Puedes prometerme que lo cuidaras hasta que volvamos?-

_El pequeño pelinegro Uchiha lo observo con preocupación y luego fijo sus ojos en Naruto, el se veía muy asustado… Asintió repetidamente mientras tomaba la mano del niño rubio con decisión-_ ¡Lo prometo niisan!_\- le dijo_-

Itachi le sonrió con ternura y se alejo con la joven ninja de cabellos largos a su lado, no podían dejarla escapar esta vez.

_**13 de abril del 2014, actualidad.**_

-¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi? –_decía un resignado Naruto que luego de haber estado forcejeando por algunos minutos contra el cable que lo ataba, este no había cedido_\- Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba conversando con alguien y luego vi… ¿A Sasuke alejándose? ¿Pero como termine aquí…?-

_El rubio ya se estaba dando por vencido y la joven mujer que lo había amarrado estuvo a punto de acercársele… cuando escucho una voz_\- ¿Naruto-kun?-_y los ojos del Uzumaki se iluminaron_-

De vuelta en la biblioteca, los tres jóvenes se acababan de reunir en la salida de esta_ "¿Chicos encontraron algo?"_ pregunto cierta peli rosa _"Ni siquiera otra pista"_ le respondió Sai y la negación del Uchiha en su rostro fue clara. Ahora si no sabían qué hacer y Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a la policía, Sai estuvo de acuerdo y el Uchiha no dijo nada, estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos como…¿Recordando? ¿Por qué sentía que eso era como un deja vu? ¿Por qué sentía que sabia donde estaba Naruto?

-...Si, estábamos en la biblioteca central cuando paso…Aja, seguimos allí…Si, si correcto.- _Sai escuchaba a la peli rosa hablar pero dudaba que eso sirviera de algo, sería más complicado con la policía allí encontrar al rubio pero a la vez pensaba en que mas podrían hacer para evitarlo, se quedo observando a su otro compañero y vio que el semblante de Sasuke era extraño, lucia muy preocupado_-

-Sasu…-_Pero Sai no pudo terminar su oración porque el pelinegro se alejo corriendo rápidamente, su semblante cambio repentinamente como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo muy importante que se le estaba olvidando_.- ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke-kun?-_pregunto Sakura al verlo irse y cuando termino su llamada- _

-No tengo idea…-se encogió de hombros- ¿Tendrá que ver con Naruto?-

Sasuke se sentía como un total idiota al recordar aquello que se le había olvidado, pero es que había sido hace tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tendría, siete, ocho años? Igual el no tenía ninguna excusa para haber olvidado algo así, jamás se permitiría olvidar algo pero aun así lo hizo... Ahora entendía porque ese rubio se le hacía tan conocido y porque se sentía de esa manera tan extraña con él, porque se preocupaba, porque se enojaba, porque sentía que fallo…Sasuke recordó que muchos años atrás Naruto se había convertido en su _mejor amigo_. Luego de que mientras el volvía con su hermano Itachi de un parque de diversiones el mayor escuchara un lloriqueo de un niño cerca y se dispusiera a buscarlo, encontrando al pequeño rubio con moretones en su cuerpo la mirada perdida cerca de un puente peatonal sin terminar.

-…¡Naruto!-_Y el tenía que estar allí, porque si no Sasuke realmente no sabría donde más buscarlo…El solo pensamiento de que volviera a encontrarlo en las mismas condiciones en que lo había hecho la ultima vez le revolvía el estomago-_ ¡Demonios!-

**Fin del capítulo X**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XI- Naruto._


	11. XI-Naruto

**Capítulo XI**

Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba corriendo sin parar y sintiéndose ya agotado por tanto correteo, había comenzado a sudar y su preocupación no le ayudaba a mantener su estabilidad mental. Hace aproximadamente treinta minutos que había salido _"disparado"_ por decirlo así, de la biblioteca central en busca del rubio, cuando recordó lo que estúpidamente había olvidado y se le vino a la cabeza inmediatamente un lugar en el que podría estar así que ahora se dirigía para allá…Para su mala suerte había un tráfico asqueroso en las calles y no le había quedado de otra que continuar corriendo o quizás no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Ah…! –_el pelinegro respiraba agitadamente en este punto pero a lo que distinguió un cruce muy conocido para el recobro sus fuerzas, ya estaba cerca… ¡estaba justo allí!_-

Sasuke cruzo y una sensación de ahogo lo invadió, se detuvo para tomar aire mientras observaba hacia adelante donde ya podía ver ese pequeño y abandonado parque en la lejanía…No sabía porque, o quizás si lo sabia pero no se daba cuenta, esa preocupación que lo estaba llenando por dentro _"¿Habrá sido lo mismo que sintió aquella vez?" _Estaba seguro que si pero aun así, había algo más…

_El pelinegro decidió no pensar más y en cuanto la sensación de ahogo desapareció camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia ese pequeño parque_-¡N-Naruto!-_comenzaba a gritar lo más alto que podía, si el rubio estaba por allí seguramente lo escucharía_.-

Silencio…era todo lo que podía escuchar, nadie le respondía y la preocupación lo invadió aun más. Finalmente llego al parque e ingreso en el, mirando hacia todas direcciones, buscando alguna pista del rubio.

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Dobe estás aquí?!-_gritaba de nuevo el Uchiha…Se mantuvo observando un pequeño puente peatonal sin terminar en busca de su "amigo" pero nada, no lo vio_.- ¡Demonios dobe! –_Y el pelinegro estuvo a punto de irse en cuanto vio algo que le llamo la atención…Un cable largo, cortado que se encontraba tirado en el suelo_\- ¿Qué es...?- _se acerco y tomo el cable, alguien lo había cortado y lo había dejado allí…Se pregunto si habría sido Naruto. Se quedo analizando el árbol que se encontraba allí mismo y apretó el cable con fuerzas…Si él había estado allí y había logrado escapar aun estaría cerca. Estuvo a punto de irse corriendo pero el sonido de su teléfono celular repicando lo detuvo y se dispuso a contestar-_ ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-Oye, cálmate otouto. –_Le reprime su hermano Itachi del otro lado del teléfono_\- Creo que deberías venir a casa ya mismo, hay alguien preguntando por ti-

Y luego de unos segundos más de conversación, Sasuke se alejo rápidamente del parque dispuesto a volver a casa.

La residencia Uchiha no dejaba de impresionarle, la última vez que había estado allí había permanecido en un lugar completamente diferente en el que ahora se hallaba. Y no solo eso ahora se hallaba confundido, muy confundido… Algunos minutos atrás había despertado atado a un árbol y sintiendo una gran _"borrachera"_ o como le quisieran llamar al estado en el que se encontró. Estuvo unos minutos allí intentando liberarse y luego de que no pudo hacer nada se mantuvo quieto, analizo el lugar y pues…Estaba totalmente perdido, esa zona no era muy transitada y durante horas de la noche mucho menos, al menos estaría allí hasta el día de mañana y el no podría hacer nada… Pero una voz conocida lo alarmo _"¿Naruto-kun?" _escuchoy volteo hacia esa persona que al verlo amarrado se alarmo sorprendido y se dispuso a ayudarlo cortando los cables con una navaja que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Eh…-_ahora el rubio estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá con un té caliente en sus manos_\- ¡M-Muchas gracias Itachi!-_dijo finalmente, sintiéndose raro por haber sido salvado por ese hombre extraño, hermano de su odioso compañero de clases…Y por ser atendido con tanta amabilidad de su parte-_

-No hay problema, Naruto-kun- _le dijo mientras le sonrió y colgaba la llamada que acababa de hacer_\- Bien, ya les he avisado a tus amigos Sakura-san y Sai-kun, y a mi otouto_\- finalizo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente_-

-Hehehe gracias también, Itachi- _dijo nerviosamente, sin saber cómo comportarse_-

_El pelinegro noto el nerviosismo y la incomodidad que tenía el rubio e intento actuar más tranquilo iniciando una conversación._ – Naruto-kun-_dijo seriamente y el rubio se exalto y lo miro aun más nervioso, el pelinegro pensó que no había sonado tan calmado como había querido y suspiro_\- Naruto… ¿Recuerdas como terminaste allí?-

-Ehh…-_el rubio pareció tranquilizarse y se quedo pensando_\- No tengo idea de cómo llegue allí solo recuerdo que estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros y…Bueno, desperté amarrado a ese árbol- _ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado_\- También me sentí muy mareado cuando desperté-

-Naruto-kun creo que fuiste drogado- _le dijo con una mano en su mentón_\- ¿no recuerdas nada mas? ¿No lo sé, haber comido algo extraño o haber visto a alguien?-

-Umm la verdad es que no..-_y su semblante cambia a uno de asombro_\- ¡Espera, si! Recuerdo que estaba en la mesa con alguien mas..¡Una chica! Ella me ofreció una bebida y luego…eh, no recuerdo mas-

-¿Una chica?- _ahora su voz sonaba preocupada_\- ¿Recuerdas como era?-

-Ahh si…tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, y vestía un uniforme de secundaria. Sabes ahora que lo pienso bien recuerdo que me pareció raro porque hoy no es día de escuela_\- se levanto sorpresivamente_\- ¡Esa chica me drogo!-

-Estoy seguro que fue ella- _también se levanto y se acerco a Naruto, el cual se asusto un poco_\- Naruto-kun ¿No me recuerdas?-

Y el rubio se quedo pensativo mientras lo observaba bien y lo miraba fijo, y abría enormemente sus ojos.

**Flash back, 8 años atrás, calendario actual.**

-Niisan…-_Itachi escucho a su hermano llamarlo con preocupación en su voz_\- ¡No vayas…! –

-Otouto –_dijo con seriedad_\- cálmate y quédate aquí quieto, no te muevas. –_su hermanito solo asintió y con miedo se aferro a la pared que tenía a su lado, podía ver con sus ojitos a un niño de cabello rubio terriblemente lastimado, pensó que estaba muerto.-_

-Pequeño…-_Itachi llamo al pequeño niño herido y este se volteo a verlo, asustado_\- ¡Espera, cálmate! No te haremos daño_\- lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió_-

_Sasuke que se había mantenido asustado ahora se había acercado al lado de su hermano, luego de haber visto los ojos azules del niño brillar de esa forma.-_No te asustes por favor...-_le dijo al pequeño niño e Itachi los observo, Sasuke había extendido su mano hacia el pequeño y este se la había golpeado_-

-¡ALEJATE!- _el_ _rubio grito y comenzó a llorar con muchas fuerzas_-

_El pequeño Sasuke sintió que sus lagrimas de salían de sus ojos pero no se quejo, solo se acerco a él y lo abrazo-_ ¡Dije que no tengas miedo!- _y el rubio se sorprendió por el abrazo pero le respondió y lloro mas, junto a Sasuke que ya no podía evitarlo_-

Itachi los observo y suspiro, algo realmente malo le había pasado a ese niño tanto como para dejarlo en ese estado…Decidió tomar su celular y llamar a su chofer para que los pasaran buscando, ese día iba a ser duro para el pequeño.

**Fin del flash back**

-¡Tu!-_grito Naruto mientras se alejo un poco_\- ¡Tú eras…!-

_Pero Naruto no pudo terminar su frase porque una de las mucamas lo interrumpió.-_ Disculpe Itachi-sama ¡No pude detenerlos!-

-¡Naruto!- _el rubio pudo ver a su amiga peli rosa entrando junto a su amigo Sai, con mucha preocupación en el rostro y abalanzándose sobre el_\- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! –_Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza_-

_Sai se acerco a ellos también_\- ¿Naruto, estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- _dijo con preocupación-_

_Itachi se alejo un poco y dijo- _Los dejare solos un momento. Mi otouto no debe tardar mucho en llegar_\- sonrió y salió de la habitación ignorando el "¡Espera!" de Naruto_-

_El rubio decidió que le preguntaría después y se dirigió hacia sus amigos_-Hehehe…Estoy bien chicos- _dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente_\- No sé qué fue lo que paso pero Itachi me libero, desperté atado a un árbol la verdad…Solo recuerdo que conversaba con una chica y luego pues, todo es borroso…-

-¿A un árbol?-_pregunto Sakura_\- ¡Naruto debes ser más cuidadoso con quien andas!-_le reprendió y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño-_

-Sakura tiene razón- _Sai se cruzo de brazos y lo miro serio_\- Te pudo haber pasado algo malo idiota_\- lo insulto y también le dio un golpe en la cabeza…Naruto pensó que se le estaban pegando las costumbres de Sakura-_

_Mientras tanto en la entrada de la residencia Uchiha, Itachi se encontraba saliendo de esta mientras recibía a su Otouto en la entrada. Sasuke lo miro con enojo directo a los ojos y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa_-¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada?!-_le grito- _

Itachi suspiro y solo le dijo un _"Cálmate"_ mientras se liberaba de su agarre…Y eran observados con odio por la chica que había intentado capturar al rubio desde la lejanía.

**Fin del capítulo XI**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XII- Naruto-segunda parte._


	12. XII-Naruto-segunda parte

**Capítulo XII**

Naruto-segunda parte

-¡¿Dime entonces, por qué diablos no me dijiste nada?!-_le grito- _

-Cálmate otouto- _le dijo al liberarse de su agarre_\- Primero, explícate- _aclaro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba_-

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo es que jamás me pudiste hablar sobre Naruto?! –_le dijo con enojo_\- ¡Es más, hasta ya lo conocías cuando te le presentaste el otro día, demonios! –

-Otouto –_dijo seriamente_\- cállate por un momento y solo déjame explicarte–_le dijo mientras se adentraban y cerraba la puerta de la entrada a la mansión_ \- Naruto paso por ciertas dificultades luego de que lo encontramos... El estuvo con nosotros por un tiempo…-

-¿Qué?...-

-Ese día cuando lo encontramos lo más sensato para hacer era llevarlo a un hospital pero el se rehusó…Estaba tan asustado- _continuo mientras su semblante se hacía algo nostálgico y sombrío_\- Decidí llevarlo a casa y llamar a nuestro doctor para que fuera personalmente…Durante todo el camino no se separo de ti otouto, creo que eras lo único que no le daba miedo.-

-¿Yo? ¿Pero qué rayos le paso para que él estuviera así..?-_dijo, más calmado_-Sakura y Sai me dijeron algo sobre una mujer que intento…-_hablo con un tono preocupado, uniendo piezas en su mente sobre lo que había ocurrido_-

-Así es otouto- _asintió con la cabeza_\- Una mujer intento hacer eso con él, con un pobre niño asustado- _dijo, con enojo en su voz ahora_\- Naruto-kun no se dejo tocar del doctor cuando llego a pesar de las heridas que tenía en los brazos y piernas… Me sentí tan frustrado otouto-_su tono de voz aumento_\- ¿Cómo le podían hacer eso a un pequeño inocente? Pensé en él como si fuera mi hermano pequeño, como si fueras tu- _bajo su tono de voz_\- Estuvo con nosotros por una semana hasta que sus padres se aparecieron en nuestra puerta luego de ver el aviso que coloque en el periódico, en las calles, con la policía…-

-…-_Sasuke no sabía que decir, ver a su hermano exaltado de esa forma le hacía pensar aun mas en porque lo había olvidado_\- Itachi ¿cómo es que yo…?-

-No lo sé- _dijo simplemente_\- El estuvo con nosotros más tiempo después de eso porque no se quiso ir e incluso con sus padres allí, el solo quería estar contigo Sasuke…Y aparentemente también había empezado a poner su confianza en mí. Sus padres se dieron cuenta del nivel de trauma que tenía su pequeño y se fueron acercando a él poco a poco, así que al final estuvo con nosotros por unos cinco meses aproximadamente.-_dice con su mano en su mentón_\- Un día cuando se fue tú hiciste una rabieta y luego de eso no lo mencionaste mas…-

-¡¿Estás diciendo que simplemente lo olvide?!-_el pelinegro ahora si no entendía nada ¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar semejante cosa?_-

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo- _le dijo mientras se alejaba de el_\- Otouto, el también pareció borrarte de su memoria o al menos a ambos, porque luego te lleve a verlo a pesar de que tu no querías y él no sabía quiénes éramos…Desde entonces decidí dejarlo así, sus padres siempre estuvieron agradecidos conmigo claro pero entendí que era mejor que Naruto olvidara-

-….-_Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cabeza con molestia_\- No entiendo nada…-_suspira_\- Algo tan importante como eso no se va como si nada…-

-Lo sé Sasuke- _le dijo mientras abría una puerta que dirigía hacia la sala_\- Pero creo que ahora deberías ir a saludarlo…Por cierto, el aun no recuerda Sasuke así que debes ser cuidadoso y…-_lo miro directo a los ojos_\- protegerlo-_finalizo y entro a la habitación_-

-¡Espera!- _el pelinegro lo siguió y también entro, allí se encontraban el rubio, la peli rosa y el otro pelinegro. Al ver al rubio sintió un repentino alivio que no oculto al quedarse viéndolo en silencio_-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- _dice Sakura sorprendida al verlo entrar tan apresurado_-

-Vaya, parece que alguien estaba muy preocupado por ti Naruto-kun- _dice Sai sonriendo por el comentario más "inocente" que se le pudo ocurrir_-

-¡¿Ah?!- _Naruto tuvo la intención de golpear a Sai pero se sintió observado por los dos hermanos y se detuvo…Miro a Sasuke y luego a Itachi_\- Eh…-_se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo ¿Pero por qué rayos esos Uchiha lo miraban tan profundamente? ¿Era idea de el?_\- Ah sí, Itachi gracias de nuevo hehe…-_decía mientras también era observado por Sakura y Sai, lo que lo hacía sentir más nervioso- _Ah hola Sasuke…-

-Usuratonkachi- _el pelinegro lo insulto y se acerco a él. Naruto estuvo a punto de insultarlo también pero las acciones del pelinegro lo detuvieron_\- Menos mal que estas a salvo…-_le dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre su cabeza, sobándole como si fuera una…¿mascota?-_

-¡Eh! –_Naruto se sintió avergonzado y sin saber qué hacer, al parecer el teme se había preocupado por el_\- … ¡Teme!-

El grupo solo rio ante la reacción del rubio…Sin embargo, Sakura los observaba detenidamente. Ella sabía sobre lo que había ocurrido con el Uzumaki, sabia de su pasado, no por nada llevaba tantos años siendo amiga del rubio.

La peli rosa recordaba aquellos momentos en que intento visitar al rubio en casa de los Uchiha y Naruto no quería estar con ella, se veía tan asustado que Itachi y sus padres le aconsejaron que era mejor no verlo durante un tiempo…Ella quería, pero no la dejaron y sin embargo sabía que era lo mejor. Luego de un tiempo de que el Uzumaki regresara a su casa el pareció volver a ser el mismo pero no volvió a mencionar a Sasuke o a Itachi, le pareció muy extraño y decidió preguntarle a sus padres, a Minato y Kushina Uzumaki. Ellos le dijeron que no le recordara nada nunca sobre ellos porque sería lo mejor para Naruto, y así lo hizo.

A pesar de que años después el destino se encargara de unirlos después de tal forma, desde que el Uchiha llego al instituto y comenzó a entablar lazos con el rubio, ella sabía perfectamente quien era pero no podía decir nada. Sai fue el único que se dio cuenta de su actitud extraña a comienzos de clases y se atrevió a preguntarle y la peli rosa sabia que el pelinegro no diría nada pues también llevaban años conociéndose pero...No pudo decirle la verdad, ignoro todas sus preguntas y prefirió guardar el secreto. Sai solo sabía que una mujer había intentado lastimar a Naruto y nada más, no necesitaba saber nada más.

_En ese momento la peli rosa se sintió observada por cierto pelinegro y volteo, se sorprendió un poco por ver una mirada tan seria en su rostro que siempre mostraba una sonrisa y que la estaba mirando fijamente, como analizándola-_ Sai…-_murmuro, al tiempo en que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que había volteado y cambio su expresión totalmente a su típica sonrisa. Sai no era idiota y ella lo sabia-_

-Bueno-_la voz del mayor de todos la saco de sus pensamientos_-Naruto-kun ya le he avisado a la policía sobre lo que paso, así que iniciaran una investigación seguramente-

_Sasuke lo interrumpió inmediatamente_-Yo creo que lo mejor sería no dejar al dobe solo ¿Por qué no se queda aquí?-_dijo inesperadamente y sorprendiendo a todos, menos al mayor_-

-¡Teme que no me llames dobe! –_Le reclamo con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos_\- ¡¿Además quien rayos te dijo que quiero quedarme aquí?!-

-Me parece que una casa como está llena de sirvientes y seguridad es el lugar más seguro donde puedes estar-_dijo sin más, ignorando la mirada que Itachi le estaba dando_-

_Sai decidió interrumpir_-Yo creo que Naruto-kun estaría muy tranquilo en su casa con sus hermanos, después de todo no creo que la atacante se aparezca tan pronto nuevamente-

-Sai tiene razón –_agrego la peli rosa_\- Ino y Deidara estarán con él y su casa está bastante protegida-

_Sasuke se sintió irritado por la negativa de sus compañeros de clase, el sentía que debía proteger a Naruto y ellos no lo estaban ayudando, estuvo a punto de objetar pero su hermano lo interrumpió_\- Creo que tienen razón pero aun así hay que hacer algo… Naruto-kun puedes irte, hablare con la policía para que custodien tu casa por esta noche ¿De acuerdo?-

El rubio lo miro sorprendido y asintió, después de todo no se quería quedar en la residencia de los Uchiha con el extraño hermano de Sasuke _(que a pesar de que lo había ayudado, lo ponía nervioso)_ y pues, el idiota de Sasuke. Tan solo unos minutos después llego un taxi que Itachi les había llamado y Naruto, Sai y Sakura subieron a él luego de despedirse de los Uchiha.

El hermano mayor estuvo a punto de entrar a la mansión en cuanto Sasuke lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_le pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz_-Dijiste que lo protegiera-

-Eso mismo estoy haciendo, protegiéndolo –_le dijo mientras se soltaba con facilidad de su agarre_\- Te vas enterando de lo que paso, cálmate un momento y luego podrás estar con él como si nada pasara…-_suspira y le aclara_\- Sasuke, el no necesita saber aun-

-¡Pero es algo importante!-_le dice sin poder evitar alzar su tono de voz_\- ¡Mas aun cuando esa loca está detrás de él justo en este momento!-

-¡Sasuke!-_Itachi le grita y él se queda pasmado_\- ¡¿Acaso quieres que Naruto sufra un colapso nervioso?!-

Y esas palabras hacen caer a Sasuke en la realidad…Si algo tan grave como lo que le paso al Uzumaki le hizo olvidarse de ese momento ¿Cómo podría reaccionar cuando recordara todo lo que paso? ¿Todo lo que incluso jamás le menciono a ninguno de los Uchiha?...El mismo no había recordado algo traumático sino mas bien feliz pues recordó que había tenido a alguien más en el mundo además de Hinata y su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto se iba bajando del taxi al mismo tiempo que era recibido por sus hermanos. Ino se lanzo sobre él a abrazarlo y Deidara lo golpeo en la cabeza suavemente, pero luego también lo abrazo. Sakura se había asegurado de llamar a Ino por teléfono y esta le había dicho al mayor quien salió de su trabajo _"disparado"_ a casa con preocupación. La peli rosa y el pelinegro se despidieron de los Uzumaki y le pidieron al taxi que arrancara, ellos también debían ir a sus hogares.

_El pelinegro que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto finalmente decidió hablar_\- Sakura-san –

-¿Uh? –_Sakura volteo a verlo sintiéndose algo nerviosa, sabía que él lo había notado_-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-_y la miro fijamente sin su típica sonrisa en los labios, lo cual la hizo sentir más nerviosa. Pocas veces Sai actuaba así_-

-E-Eh…Hehehe…-_rio nerviosamente_\- Quizás si -_suspiro_\- Quizás no he sido totalmente honesta- _dijo derrotada y decidió que no podría ocultar algo así mas. Ella confiaba en el pelinegro y como pensó, sabría que él no diría nada_\- Es difícil para mí Sai…Lo he guardado conmigo durante tanto tiempo-

-Sakura -_la corto_\- Dime que es lo que me has estado ocultando. Te conozco-

-Yo…-la _peli rosa se acerca a Sai para hablar más en privado sin que el conductor del taxi los pueda escuchar_\- Itachi y Sasuke cuidaron de Naruto cuando paso _aquello_…-_el pelinegro escucho atentamente y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos sorprendido_\- Yo estuve con Naruto cuando _eso_ paso…-

**Fin del capítulo XII**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XIII- Sakura._


	13. XIII-Sakura

**Capítulo XIII**

Sakura

Eran las siete y treinta de la mañana y un joven de cabello oscuro y corto, se había despertado tarde o mejor dicho se había quedado dormido. Desde hace varios años que no le pasaba algo así y ya se estaba empezando a preguntar si aquello que tenía en su mente desde hace varios días tenia la importancia que le estaba dando. Desde que su mejor amiga peli rosa le había confesado algo muy importante hace casi una semana, el no había dejado de pensar en ello, intentando unir piezas que no existían en un _rompecabezas invisible_… Ahora solo corría para al menos llegar a la clase de matemáticas a tiempo.

Minutos después llego a Konoha, serian aproximadamente las ocho y algo pero decidió no pensar más en ello…O llegaría a tiempo o no, pero sería mejor llegar a tiempo. Sai vio desde una esquina al profesor que le tocaría conversando con Kakashi, decidió bajar su ritmo y solo camino. Cuando entro al salón vio que ya todos estaban allí, él era el único que no, así que todos voltearon al ver que entro y luego se aliviaron de ver que no era el profesor.

Solo sus amigos lo miraron de forma extraña, pues jamás lo habían visto llegar tarde. Naruto rio y escucho que dijo un _"Vaya hora Sai"_ y Sakura solo lo miro extraño. Sasuke también estaba allí sentado al lado del rubio como siempre, pero ignorando completamente su llegada, miro hacia otro lado. Sai dijo un _"hola"_ y se dirigió a sentarse detrás de Naruto.

Sai sentía que cierta peli rosa aun lo estaba observando, de reojo…

**Flash back de hace unos días**

\- Yo estuve con Naruto cuando _eso_ pasó…-_dijo con voz baja la peli rosa_-

Sai se había quedado en completo shock al escuchar sus palabras sin saber cómo reaccionar… ¿Qué Sakura había estado donde? ¿Algo le había pasado también a Sakura? Tenía tantas dudas en su mente que su cara preocupada ya lo estaba delatando. Vio como su amiga bajaba la mirada y ponía un semblante triste. Sai sintió que debía darle apoyo de alguna forma y solo se le ocurrió poner una mano en su hombro.

-Sakura-san…-_dijo el pelinegro, sin saber cómo continuar hablando_\- ¿Como es qué…?-

-Naruto y yo estábamos en el festival de otoño con nuestros padres…En el parque de diversiones -_comenzó a explicar_\- éramos solo unos niños divirtiéndonos Sai, recuerdo que Ino y Deidara estaban con nosotros pero Ino se antojo de comer algo dulce y Deidara se la llevo -_dice con nostalgia_\- nos quedamos con mis padres y los padres de Naruto por un rato pero Naruto vio algo brillante que le llamo la atención y me llevo arrastrada con él… Había tanta gente alrededor que sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos separado de nuestros padres-

-¿Qué..? -_el pelinegro escucho como la peli rosa comenzaba a llorar y sintió algo extraño en su corazón al verla así…Esto era algo que no le había dicho a nadie y que la estaba lastimando tanto al parecer_\- Calma por favor…-_fue todo lo que dijo mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas_-

-Terminamos en una especie de callejón… _-continuo-_ Le dije a Naruto que volviéramos y él me hizo caso pero en cuanto nos volteamos se nos acerco una chica de no lo sé, quizás de nuestra edad actual ahorita pero en aquel entonces y nos pregunto si necesitábamos ayuda… Ambos le dijimos que si y la seguimos, nos dijo que con tanta gente no encontraríamos a nuestros padres tan rápido así que tendríamos que ir a la entrada del parque a esperarlos, nosotros pensamos que era lógico y le hicimos caso sin rechistar…-_suspira_\- Recuerdo que Naruto tomo su mano y también la mía…La verdad, creo que en ese momento me di cuenta.-

-¿Te diste cuenta? …¿De qué, Sakura?-

_-Volteo a verlo y lo miro con decisión en sus ojos_\- De que no era una buena persona -_Sai siguió escuchándola- _Tuve un presentimiento y comencé a decirle a Naruto que debíamos volver, el dejo de caminar y por ende ella también. Naruto comenzó a preguntarme que me pasaba pero no supe que decirle y estuvimos así por unos minutos la verdad…Hasta que escuchamos a alguien gritar _"Detente allí mismo"_-_Sakura apretó sus puños_\- Naruto y yo nos miramos confundidos pero la mujer esa jalo a Naruto por un brazo y lo cargo, yo no lo soltaba ni él a mí, así que me empujo contra el suelo y...No recuerdo más, quede inconsciente Sai-

-¡Esa desgraciada!-_y la peli rosa se sorprendió al escuchar a Sai insultando verdaderamente a alguien, noto mucho enojo en su voz_-

-Y-Yo…Luego de eso solo recuerdo que cuando desperté estaba con mis padres y los padres de Naruto estaban muy preocupados, les dije todo lo que sabía de la mujer esa y…bueno, luego no supimos de Naruto por al menos una semana, hasta que Kushina-san recibió noticias de la policía y se fue inmediatamente a casa de Itachi –_las lagrimas salieron de nuevo_\- ¡Sai si yo hubiera sostenido la mano de Naruto mas fuerte el no habría sido…!-

_Y Sai no le permitió terminar de hablar, porque se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado con fuerza_\- Sakura-san… - _murmuro_\- No te culpes a ti misma, no fue tu culpa-

Y Sakura se permitió sacar toda la tristeza que sentía desde hace tantos años llorando en el hombro de su amigo Sai mientras también le correspondía el abrazo…

**Fin del flash back**

-Sai…-_el pelinegro escucho que su amiga lo llamaba_\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- _su pregunta llamo la atención del rubio también, que se había volteado a observarlo_-

-Eh…si claro Sakura-san-_dijo y puso su típica sonrisa falsa_-

-¿Estás seguro Sai? Te ves raro hoy-_le pregunto Naruto_-

-Si por supuesto –_dijo con decisión_\- Solo me quede dormido-

-Bueeeno si tú lo dices…-_el rubio se encogió de hombros y se sentó derecho de nuevo, Sakura también se acomodo y decidió no preguntar más_-

Horas después el rubio se encontraba pensativo. Desde que esa mujer loca se atrevió a intentar _"secuestrarlo"_ el rubio había perdido su privacidad pues últimamente se sentía más rodeado por Sakura, Sai y en especial por Sasuke que de costumbre... El Uchiha no solo estaba con él a todo tiempo en clases si no que también se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a casa _"por si acaso"_… ¿Qué se creían que era, una niña débil? El rubio ya estaba cansado de la sobreprotección de los tres por él y estaba decidido a escaparse de ellos.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo con la mitad de su clase, todos los amigos del rubio estaban allí conversando, ellos aun no sabían lo que le ocurrió al rubio.

-Chicos, voy al baño…-_dijo mientras se levantaba y como ya esperaba, cierto pelinegro se excusaba diciendo que también iría para seguirlo disimuladamente (o no tan disimulada) hacia el baño. De verdad que necesitaba estar solo un momento o se volvería loco-_

-Dobe_\- la voz del pelinegro cerca de él lo saco de sus pensamientos_\- Espero que no estés pensando en escaparte o algo así- _le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entraba al baño con el_-

-¡Teme! ¡¿Qué haces aquí conmigo?! ¡Vete a seguir comiendo!-

-No-_dijo sin inmutarse_-

_El rubio sentía que una vena iba creciendo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su enojo_\- ¡Ya déjeme en paz! No entiendo porque no me dejan ni un momento a solas-

-¿Tú crees que el hecho de que alguien te haya drogado y amarrado a un árbol es normal? ¿Qué pasa si vuelve y no estamos, idiota?-

-¡No me importa porque no volverá a pasar!- _se aleja de Sasuke entrando a uno de los baños para "usar" el inodoro_\- ¿No me vas a seguir aquí también, o si?-

-Si fuera necesario- _le responde sin ninguna duda, al tiempo que escucha como el pelinegro usaba el lavamanos_-

"_Bien, estoy jodido"_ era lo que pensaba el Uzumaki. No se había encerrado para usar el inodoro sino más bien para pensar en alguna manera de escapar, lo único que encontró fue una pequeña ventanilla a su derecha pero estaba muy alta, aunque quizás si lo intentaba…

-¡…!-_el rubio bajo la tapa del inodoro y se subió a este, para alcanzar la ventanilla. Se dispuso a abrirla y lo hizo, pero se sintió observado y volteo "Demonios" fue lo que pensó_-

El rubio había olvidado que los pequeños baños con los inodoros tenían sus propias puertas y paredes claro, pero esta no llegaba hasta el techo así que...Ahora Sasuke lo miraba con molestia desde el lavado en su fallido intento de escape.

_-_¡Serás dobe Naruto!-_Y el pelinegro pateo la puerta donde se encontraba el rubio y esta se abrió de inmediato, Naruto intento entrar por la ventanilla rápidamente y eso irrito mas al pelinegro viendo lo dobe que podía llegar a ser ¿Enserio creía que se iba a escapar? ¿Acaso no sabía que esa ventanilla no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado?_-¡Idiota ven acá!-_y el pelinegro lo sujeto con ambas manos por el estomago comenzándolo a jalar-_

-¡Nooo! ¡Alejateeee!- _el rubio pataleo para que lo dejara en paz mientras se aferraba a la ventanilla…Realmente tenía que estar solo-_

Inesperadamente Sasuke al ver que el rubio no se quedaba quieto lo jalo con mucha fuerza _(más de la que pensaba usar)_ e hizo que se soltara pero ahora ambos estaban a punto de caer directo hacia el suelo. Sasuke pensó rápidamente, si dejaba que el rubio saliera lastimado no se lo perdonaría luego de todo lo que había recordado sobre el… Así que lo sujeto con ambas manos en un "_abrazo"_ mientras se dejaba caer.

-¡Ahh!- _el pelinegro grito fuertemente y Naruto se asusto, todo paso muy rápido. Sasuke lo había protegido del gran golpe que se iba a dar posicionándose debajo de el- _

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás bien?!- _le grita mientras mira sangre en el suelo…Oh no, el brazo de Sasuke estaba sangrando_-

-¡N-No grites dobe…!- _le dijo mientras se miraba el brazo, ya había entendido…se lo había lastimado con la esquina de metal del lavamanos_\- Genial… ¡Arghhh! –_Grito al sentir un fuerte ardor_-

Y unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre la mejilla del Uchiha… ¿Pero qué? No era agua, eran lágrimas de Naruto que caían sobre él. El pelinegro se quedo viéndolo sorprendido mientras sus lágrimas caían ¿Por qué estaba llorando…?

-¡L-Lo siento…!-_Naruto se sentía muy estúpido, por alguna razón al ver la cara de dolor del pelinegro y la sangre en el suelo causados por su culpa sintió ganas de llorar, sintió dolor_\- ¡Demonios fue mi culpa!-

_El rubio aun no se quitaba de encima de él, se estaba disculpando pero sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir…El Uchiha solo lo observaba, se sentía raro al ver la mirada del rubio llena de lagrimas._\- Dobe, cálmate ya- _suavizo un poco su voz y volteo la vista hacia otro lado… Incapaz de mantenerla fija en el_\- Naruto solo fue un golpe…No llores, tonto-

-¡Ahh no sé porque estoy llorando!-_el rubio seguía sobre el_\- soy un estúpido…-

-No Naruto tu no…-

Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase porque cuatro personas habían entrado al baño. Tres hombres musculosos y una chica de cabello oscuro y largo llamaron la atención de los dos chicos, quienes voltearon y…Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos al _verla_.

-Chicos, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta…es hora de terminar con esto-_dijo la chica mientras miraba con picardía a cierto rubio-_

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XIV- Maltratos._


	14. XIV- Maltratos

_¡Hola a todos los lectores! ¡Espero que les este gustando la historia y que continúen leyendo y que les continúe gustando! De ahora en adelante aparecerán ciertos nuevos personajes e historia de ellos también. Naruto atravesara una etapa en la que comenzara a recordar ciertas cosas importantes que el siente que no son parte de su vida ¿Pero si no, de quien entonces?...¡Los dejo para que lean! _

**Capítulo XIV**

Maltratos

Sasuke Uchiha estaba comenzando a odiar a las mujeres, en especial a esas que tenían ese tipo de miradas. Desde el instante en que una joven había entrado al baño de hombres con tres tipos más lo supo, tenía que ser _ella_. No fueron únicamente sus palabras había algo en ella que se lo indicaba.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- _dijo el rubio cuando se vio prácticamente manipulado por el pelinegro, en cuestión de segundos desde que esos extraños entraron Sasuke se levanto con toda la fuerza que pudo y movió al Uzumaki hacia un lado, posicionándose en frente de el.-_

-¡Aléjate de él!- _le dijo a la joven mientras se sostenía el brazo lastimado con su brazo bueno ¡Rayos! ¡Habían cuatro personas delante de él y justo se tenía que lastimar!_-

-¿Y qué harás tu?-_escucho decir a la chica con una sonrisa cínica_-

Sasuke analizo todo rápidamente, había una sola puerta, tres lavados, cuatro urinarios y tres ventanas contando la pequeña por la que se intento escapar el rubio momentos antes. Había sangre en el suelo debido a su brazo y Naruto no dejaba de mirar su herida…Comenzó a sentir cierta frustración viniendo de su _"nuevo y viejo amigo"._

-¡Ya basta!- _el rubio grito y se levanto del suelo colocándose delante del pelinegro y dejándolo sorprendido_\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieren?! –_Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra los señalo_\- ¡Tu eres la que me drogo el otro día! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?!-

-Aww Naru-chan ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí?-

-¡Naruto, no la escuches!-

-¿Ahh? –_El rubio miraba confundido al pelinegro y luego a la chica_-

-¡Sujeten al otro!- _grito de repente y dos de los chicos se acercaron hacia a Sasuke y lo empujaron contra la pared, sujetándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo gritar por el dolor de su brazo_. –

-¡S-Sasuke!- _apretó sus puños con fuerza_\- ¡Me las van a pagar, bastardos!-

-Joo Naru-chan ¿Por qué estas tan cambiado…?-_escucho decir a la joven_\- Mina-chan solo quiere jugar contigo-

Y ese tono de voz que ella uso para hablarle se le hizo demasiado conocido, tan conocido y repugnante que le dio miedo. Se quedo estático sin saber que hacer o porque se sentía así, era como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar luego de escucharla decir eso…

**Flash back, 8 años atrás, calendario actual.**

-¡Ahhh!- _el rubio grito al sentir que era jalado por la chica que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, la mirada de miedo de Sakura le indico que algo estaba mal y no dejo ir su mano, la sostuvo fuertemente_\- ¡Sakura-chan!-

-¡Naruto!- _y Naruto vio como su amiga era lanzada hacia el suelo con fuerza por una patada, y como soltaba su mano a la vez…ella lo observo desde el suelo hasta que sus ojos verdes se cerraron por completo_-

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- _grito con lágrimas en sus ojos-_

-¡Cállate!-

Mina se fue corriendo con Naruto en brazos llorando, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego hasta la salida del festival, tres hombres la estaban esperando en un auto negro que ella vio inmediatamente y se acerco hacia él. Subió en el auto y se sentó a Naruto en las piernas que ahora la miraba con miedo sin llorar.

-¿Neeh Naru-chan? Mina solo quiere jugar contigo- _le dijo mientras sonreía y luego se dirigió al conductor_\- Arranque ya. -

El rubio se sentía muy asustado, estaba solo sin sus padres y sin Sakura-chan. No sabía a dónde iría pero él no era tonto, el había escuchado que cuando la gente hacia eso le decían _"secuestro" _o algo así.

-¿P-Por que me están secuestrando…?-

-¿Uh? –_la chica solo rio, mucho_\- ¡hahaha! ¿Cómo es que un pequeño como tu sabe si quiera lo que es un secuestro? Yo solo tengo un interés muy personal en ti…-

_El rubio traga saliva sintiéndose más asustado, pero se arma de valor y habla_-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Mama y papa no dejaran de buscarme!-

-"Chikara"…-_se acerca más y le susurra en un oído_\- Quiero tu poder-

**Fin del flash back**

-¡T-Tu! –_el rubio da unos pasos hacia atrás y se lleva la mano a la boca_\- ¡Tu eres…!-

-¿Ohh al fin lo recordaste? –_Camina hacia adelante y coloca su mano izquierda en su cabellera_\- ¿Cómo te vas a olvidar de Mina-chan?-

-¡Naruto no la escuches!- _el rubio escucha el grito de Sasuke y voltea "¡Hagan que se calle!" escucha decir a la _joven y lo siguiente que ve es que el tercer hombre que se hallaba allí se acerca rápidamente y golpea al pelinegro en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre.-

-¡Sasuke!-_Naruto se acerco a él y golpeo al tipo que lastimo al pelinegro, pero este ni se quejo y lo empujo con fuerza hacia el suelo_-

La chica le sonríe al rubio y se acerca aun mas, hasta estar a un paso y en ese mismo instante se jala el cabello con su mano y lo lanza al suelo. Ahora por supuesto que Naruto la reconocía, era Mina, una mujer que lo alejo de sus padres hace mucho tiempo y que se dijo a si mismo que jamás olvidaría por su corto cabello amarillo…Lo estaba observando desde arriba, con picardía ¡¿Cómo rayos la había olvidado?!

-Tú, sostenlo –_le dijo al mismo hombre que había golpeado al pelinegro_-

-¡N-Naruto…!- _tosió_\- ¡Naruto vete de aquí..!

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte Sasuke! –_el rubio se limpio la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y se levanto. Naruto se dispuso a golpear al hombre de nuevo pero ese parecía tener más fuerza que él, un golpe en el estomago, otro en el pecho, en el rostro…Nada parecía afectarle y eso solo hacía que el tipo le lastimara más_-

-¡Naruto no!- _el pelinegro solo podía pensar en aquella vez, en la vez que Itachi y él lo habían encontrado en ese estado… ¡No podía permitir que pasara por lo mismo!-_

El hombre golpea fuertemente a Naruto en el estomago y este vuelve a caer al suelo. Mina aprovecha y se acerca a él rápidamente _"Naru-chan"_ le escucha decir, mientras que comienza a atar sus manos con una soga.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi Naru-chan…Supe que eras tú-_dice la joven que a su vez comienza a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio, metiendo sus manos debajo de su camisa y lamiendo su cuello_\- Tienes algo dentro de ti que quiero…Eres tan exquisito- _finaliza mientras muerde la oreja del rubio_-

Naruto que se estaba retorciendo del dolor ahora se comenzaba a sentir sonrojado y mas enojado aun, le gritaba _"¡Déjame en paz!"_ mientras intentaba soltarse pero ella no se detenía y el hombre lo estaba sujetando y no le permitía moverse mucho... ¡Maldición! Esto se sentía tan familiar _"¿Acaso había hecho lo mismo la última vez que…?" _Pero cuando el rubio intento recordar su mente quedo en blanco, se paralizo automáticamente y una imagen paso en segundos por ella de una mujer _(diferente a la que lo había lastimado)_ y escucho que le decía _"No tengas miedo…Vive"._

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más porque sintió mucho miedo en su interior, mucho dolor, la opresión en su pecho que no sentía desde hace días se hacía presente de nuevo. Y Mina se seguía aprovechando de él mientras estaba con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida…

-¡Demonios! ¡Naruto reacciona! –_el pelinegro sabía lo que pasaría, el rubio seguramente se había acordado y había entrado en un estado de shock "¡Vaya momento para eso!" Si no hacia algo pronto realmente iban a lastimar al rubio…Así que con toda la fuerza que pudo se impulso hacia adelante noqueando a uno de los hombres que lo sostenían y evitando gritar de dolor por su brazo. Se lanzo hacia Naruto empujando lejos a Mina que ahora lo miraba con odio y lo apreso entre sus brazos "protegiéndolo"_\- ¿Naruto?...-_Sasuke tomo su rostro con sus manos y le obligo a mirarlo_\- ¡Reacciona dobe!- _lo zarandeo un poco_\- ¡No es momento para esto, reacciona!

Pero Naruto seguía con la mirada perdida, con su mente en algún otro lugar y Sasuke no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear contra tres hombres y una mujer él solo y lastimado ¿sería el final para él? ¿Para Naruto?... ¡No! ¡Él había jurado protegerlo y así ellos lo mataran a golpes no soltaría al rubio, lo iba a proteger con su vida!

-¡Maldición!- _dice la chica_\- ¡Quítenselo de encima imbéciles!-_les ordena_-

Sasuke abraza con fuerza a Naruto e intenta mantenerlos alejados a punta de patadas que no lograban mucho…Estuvieron a punto de lastimarlos de nuevo cuando escucharon una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Así que piensas volver a lastimar a Naruto?...Eso no te lo perdonare-

Y lo siguiente que escucharon fue una pequeña _detonación _que hizo volar la puerta que cayó sobre uno de los tipos y lo aplasto…Vieron como tres jóvenes de su misma edad aproximadamente se acercaban a ellos; Una chica rubia, un chico de cabello marrón con una rara pintura en el rostro y otro de cabello muy rojo…

-Vas a pagar por el daño que has causado-_dijo el de cabello rojo, que no apartaba la mirada del Uzumaki y mas que alivio, Sasuke se sintió extraño…Se quedo allí sin querer soltar al rubio-_

**Fin del capítulo XIV**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XIV- Estudiantes de intercambio._

_¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y aquellos que leen y comentan! Son igual de preciados para mi, si tienen una opinión sea buena o mala, critica o como sea no duden en dejarla y yo les responderé por privado en cuanto la vea =)_


	15. XV- Estudiantes de intercambio parte I

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber subido ningun capitulo en varios meses, no quiero que piensen que lo voy a abandonar porque no es asi. Mi carrera me estaba tragando literalmente, y apenas ahorita me escupio. Podre subir mas capitulos mas pronto, asi que espero que no se preocupen por eso :) **

**El final los dejara con ansias, lo se, me siento malvada por eso ¡no me odien! **

**Capítulo XV**

Estudiantes de intercambio parte I

_..."Vas a pagar por el daño que has causado"_

Sasuke había escuchado, los hombres habían escuchado, y sobre todo Mina lo había escuchado.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- _grito Mina mientras se volteaba en dirección de los tres intrusos. En cuestión de segundos se sintió apresada contra la pared del baño por la otra chica tan rubia como ella y por el chico con la pintura en la cara.-_ ¡Aléjense de mi, inútiles!-

-¡Tu cállate y estate quieta!-_le grito mientras la presionaba con más fuerza, el chico de la pintura en la cara-_

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes! ¡Necesito hacer a Naruto_ mío_ de nuevo!

-Vaya que tenias razón Gaara, esta mujer es tan repulsiva como decías- _prácticamente escupió las palabras, la joven rubia que ahora tenía una mirada de mucha molestia_-

-¡¿Que que?!-_respondio Mina-_

_El chico de cabellos rojos que se había mantenido distante desde el momento en que llego, parado en la entrada del baño y observando fijamente a Naruto, finalmente volteo hacia ella y la miro con un odio, un odio y un rencor que sus hermanos no veían en el desde hace mucho tiempo…Esto los atemorizo_.-Quedaras encerrada para siempre-_dijo, con frialdad_\- La policía está en camino y yo me encargare personalmente de que no vuelvas a herir a alguien, en especial a _él-_

-¡Demonios! ¡Fuera todos!-

Sasuke quien se mantenía en el suelo, aun sosteniendo a Naruto en sus brazos solo escuchaba atentamente. Había quedado atónito desde el momento de la explosión pero agradecía internamente el que hubieran llegado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no se hubieran aparecido...

_Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir algo extraño al observar al pelirrojo o mejor dicho, no dejaba de sentir algo extraño desde el momento en que sintió su fulminante mirada hacia quien tenía en sus brazos.-_ ¿Quién eres? -_pregunto-_

_El joven lo observo por primera vez y respondió-_ Mi nombre es Gaara…-_se acerca un poco y estira su mano ofreciéndole ayuda para que se levantara_\- Soy un viejo amigo de Naruto-_finaliza_-

_El pelinegro mira con duda su mano pero decide aceptarla, y levanta a Naruto al mismo tiempo-_ Gracias- _dice, y no puede evitar voltear hacia Mina-_ Tú... Me das asco.-_Mina estuvo a punto de responder pero Gaara intervino_-

-Veo que conoces sobre su pasado-_le dice, ahora mirándolo fijamente_-

_-El pelinegro no se sintió para nada intimidado_\- Más que eso –_le respondio fríamente_-

-¿Así es?-

-¡Ustedes estúpidos!- grita _la rubia aun apresada por los otros dos mientras forcejeaba_\- No saben lo que hacen..¡Creen que lo están ayudando, pero no! ¡El debe ser mío y de nadie más! ¡Solo yo puedo tenerlo!-

-¡Ya cállate!-_le grita el pelinegro_\- ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Como rayos secuestras a un niño pequeño y te aprovechas de el?!-_Sasuke ya estaba de pie y sosteniendo a Naruto, que aun estaba en una especie de shock ausente del presente. Sin embargo eso no le impidió gritarle_\- ¡Púdrete en la cárcel donde debes estar!- _Sasuke sentía mucha ira acumulada-_

-¡Pfff!- _la chica escupió hacia un lado_\- ¡A donde sea que me lleven escapare!-

-¡Entonces yo personalmente te matare!-_le responde_-

\- ¡¿Saben?! ¡Si no soy yo será alguien mas quien...!-

_Mina estuvo a punto de decir algo mas, pero no pudo hablar...Gaara se había acercado rápidamente a ella y la había golpeado muy fuerte en el estomago, dejándola inconsciente-_ Cállate -_dijo como si nada hubiera pasado y se volteo_\- Esta chica está completamente loca...Siempre lo ha estado_\- El pelinegro lo mira asombrado, no es que el no hubiera querido hacer eso pues el de hecho lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera a Naruto en sus brazos, pero la rapidez y el sigilo con el que se movió lo hizo sorprenderse-_

_Sasuke parpadeo varias veces y decidió dejar su asombro a un lado y preguntar_-Dices que sabes quién es...¿Entonces esto ha pasado antes? ¿Qué podemos hacer por Naruto ahora?-

-Si ha sucedido, pero se ha podido evitar antes de que tenga contacto con el...-_le dijo, sin mirarlo-_No te preocupes, el estará bien en _mis_ manos.-

Y esas últimas palabras que dijo el pelirrojo no le dejaron una buena sensación en su estomago, para nada una buena sensación...

**Seis horas más tarde**

La policía había llegado justo a tiempo, en el momento en que ellos habían terminado de hablar. Gaara y sus hermanos le explicaron a Sasuke varias cosas sobre lo sucedido... Primero que todo al parecer Gaara era un amigo de la infancia del rubio, el pelirrojo no entro en detalles pero estaba claro que Naruto tenía un gran significado para él y al parecer esa chica que hizo lo que hizo, había intentado acercarse a él varias veces anteriormente... Afortunadamente consiguieron capturarla la última vez que lo intento, pero escapo de alguna forma y allí se encontraba de nuevo, Gaara juro que esta vez si no volvería a salir...No habría ninguna flexibilidad con esta chica.

El pelinegro decidió no contarle su parte de la historia en esto, el cómo lo habían encontrado y todo lo demás, se mantuvo escuchando atentamente sin más.

-Bueno Gaara-_interviene en la conversación que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro mantenían_\- Esta confirmado, se la llevaran a una prisión lejos de aquí...Los contactos de papa nos sirvieron después de todo_\- dice, con un tono de ironía_-

-Al menos de algo nos sirvió- _suspira_\- Ahora me preocupa el..-dice _mientras voltea hacia el joven rubio, que estaba acostado en un sillón dormido_-

-...A mi también- _responde con naturalidad el pelinegro y observando a Naruto, después de todo se había sentido muy preocupado por el al punto de querer defenderlo, soportar los golpes-_

-...-_el pelirrojo había volteado hacia Sasuke, de quien sintió cierto algo en su voz que le llamo la atención, ese algo él lo reconocía muy bien_\- Sabes..¿Sasuke, cierto?...Naruto tiene algo que te hace confiar en él, algo que te hace querer seguirlo..-

El pelinegro se había volteado hacia el al escucharlo, alzo una ceja dudoso sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

-El y yo somos iguales..-_continua_\- Pero diferentes.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-_pregunto-_

-Hemos pasado por lo mismo-

-...- _Sasuke realmente no había entendido nada, lo observo por unos segundos inquietantes, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la joven en la habitación los interrumpió-_

-¡Hey! Está despertando-

Ambos voltearon en dirección de Naruto quien ahora se encontraba sentado y sobándose la cabeza. _"¿Qué rayos me paso?"_ le escucharon decir, aparentemente tenía un dolor de cabeza nada normal... El rubio se froto los ojos y volteo hacia los lados, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver quienes estaban allí.

-¡¿Gaara?!...¡Temari!-

-Vaya, sigues tan idiota como siempre- _dice en broma la joven rubia_-

-Hola Naruto_\- el_ _pelirrojo saluda con su mano, y rostro serio como siempre_-

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?-_Naruto pregunto mientras se levantaba del sillón, y volteaba en dirección de Sasuke también_\- ¡Sasuke!..Esperen un momento ¿Que ocurrió? Nosotros estábamos en la escuela..¿No?-

-Naruto...-_el pelinegro no sabía muy bien cómo explicar toda la situación_.-

_La joven rubia miro al pelirrojo y asintió con la cabeza_-Yo debo ir a revisar algo-_dijo inmediatamente, saliendo del lugar-_

-Naruto ¿No recuerdas nada?-

-Ehh..yo no lo sé- _el rubio empezaba a sentirse algo nervioso, su viejo amigo Gaara y su nuevo "amigo" Sasuke lo miraban fijamente_-

-Hubo alguien que...-_comenzaba a explicar el pelinegro_-

-No paso nada-_le interrumpió el pelirrojo_\- Naruto, no sé porque estaban discutiendo, pero tú y Sasuke lo estaban y no miraste por donde ibas. Chocaste torpemente tu cabeza contra un casillero abierto-

-¡Que quee!-_grito, tomando su cabeza con sus manos_\- ¡Con razón me duele tanto!-

-Yo iba pasando por allí..Vine a visitarte más específicamente y te vi desmayándote en el suelo-

-...-_Sasuke solo observaba a Gaara en silencio, y luego a Naruto_-

-¡Demonios! - _el rubio suspiro_\- ¿Estamos en la enfermería verdad? creo que debería revisarme la cabeza en el baño…-

-Sí, ve. En realidad vinimos por eso pero la enfermera no estaba-

El rubio corrió prácticamente hacia el baño, preocupado por alguna herida y dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué rayos le mentiste?-_le pregunta el pelinegro sin pensarlo mucho, indignado desde el momento en que el otro joven le mintió sobre la situación-_

-El no necesita saberlo-

-¿Que sabes tú? ¡¿Y si ella regresa por él?! -d_ice subiendo su tono de voz cada vez mas_\- ¡Podría reaccionar de la misma manera o peor y nosotros no estaríamos alli para ayudarlo!-

-Ella no volverá a salir-_le responde fríamente, sin sentirse amenazado por su tono o su mirada_\- Además ¿Por qué te preocupas?-

-... ¡Soy su amigo, maldición!-

-...Pues, yo no lo creo-

En ese momento su conversación estaba llegando a un punto de tensión, donde había una línea que estaba siendo cruzada sin saber exactamente porque…Su conversación se ve interrumpida de nuevo, cierta chica de cabello rosa había abierto la puerta de la habitación de un solo golpe .

-¡¿Que le paso a Naruto?!-_grito, muy preocupada y observando a los dos chicos_\- ¡Gaara!-

-¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan?-_un rubio había salido del baño y ahora estaba mirando con sorpresa a su amiga_\- ¿Estás bien?-

-¡¿Naruto, tu estas..?!-

-El está bien-_hablo el pelirrojo_\- se golpeo la cabeza con un casillero-_Gaara se cruza de brazos y espera que ella entienda la indirecta_-

-¿Que..? ¿Pero..?-

La peli rosa no sabía muy bien que decir ahora, Temari la había llamado comentándole lo que ocurrió. ¿Que una mujer loca había encerrado a Naruto y a Sasuke en un baño? ¿Que quería propasarse con su amigo? ¿Que esa misma mujer era..._"Esa"_ otra mujer? Al atar cabos en su cabeza se dio cuenta rápidamente del asunto y se sintió completamente aterrorizada, con temor por lo que pudiera pasarle al rubio.

-¡Sii! Me debí haber golpeado muy duro Sakura-chan porque ni siquiera recuerdo como paso hehehe-_ríe nerviosamente y se rasca la cabeza-_

-Um...-_Sakura suspiro y decidió no decir nada, estaba más que claro que Naruto enserio no recordaba nada y que Gaara había tenido una buena razón para mentirle así- _Yo...Me alegro de que estés bien ¡Baka! -_le sonríe tan cálidamente como pudo y lo golpeo suavemente en un hombro, el rubio solo rio sintiéndose algo confundido_-

-...Eso te pasa por ser un idiota- _intervino Sasuke, quien camino hacia la salida pero se detuvo al encontrarse al lado de Naruto y Sakura. Naruto estuvo a punto de insultarlo pero sus palabras lo hicieron callarse inmediatamente_-...Me alegro de que estés bien Naruto- _dijo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos...Y salió_-

-...- el _rubio no dijo nada, solo se sintió algo extraño, sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver sus ojos y Sakura solo miro en dirección a donde había salido Sasuke, pensativa-_

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos todos a casa...Mañana tendremos tiempo más que suficiente para conversar-_se pronuncio Gaara quien ahora miraba la hora en su reloj, además de ser tarde, a esa hora probablemente estarían trasladando a Mina, necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien_.-

-¿Por qué dices que mañana tendremos tiempo? ¿Te quedaras Gaara-kun_?-pregunta la peli rosa al darse cuenta de cierto detalle-_

-Sí, creo que de ahora en adelante los veremos más seguido-

**En algún otro lugar, lejos de allí.**

-¡Esos idiotas me la van a pagar!- _reclamaba la joven Mina, quien estaba esposada e iba en la parte trasera de una camioneta- _

Los otros dos hombres que la acompañaron y lastimaron a Sasuke y a Naruto iban dirigidos pero a otro sitio, así que ella era la única en ir atrás. Maldecía por lo bajo mientras intentaba zafarse de las esposas pero estas no cedían. Ella se escaparía de alguna forma, tarde o temprano como siempre lo había hecho, pero le molestaba enormemente el haber estado tan cerca de nuevo y haberlo perdido. Ese estúpido _de Naruto_ no sabía el gran poder que tenía en el, ella necesitaba tenerlo, así como casi lo obtuvo años atrás...

-...Yo necesito que sea mío-_susurraba_-

De repente, sin aviso alguno Mina solo escucho un gran estruendo y un _"¡CUIDADO!"_ por parte de la policía que conducía..._"¡Bam! ¡Crack! ¡Boom!" _grandes estruendos se escucharon y de un momento a otro se había caído y golpeado contra el borde de la camioneta_. "¡AHH!"_ grito y observo su brazo y sintió que su cabeza estaba sangrando, no pudo pensar mucho porque volvió a ser tumbada pero esta vez contra el techo ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡La camioneta se estaba volcando! Unos segundos más y todo dejo de moverse. Creyó estar inconsciente por unos minutos hasta que abrió los ojos y sintió terror...Un terror inimaginable.

-¡T-Tu!-

Un hombre que ella reconoció, estaba parado frente a ella con alguna especie de arma blanca en su mano derecha, las puertas traseras de la camioneta estaban abiertas y pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente se habían volcado..Ella creyó que era un accidente hasta que lo vio a_ él_.

-Jamás volverás a tocarlo-_dijo, con frialdad, y un tono que conocía más que evidente_-

-¡N-no! ¡Se supone que tu..!-_intento reclamar, pero el hombre la tomo por el cuello y la miro con frialdad-_

Segundos después sintió un inmenso dolor en su garganta y el líquido rojo que caía de esta. Una explosión, y toda pista de lo que había pasado estaba siendo borrada en segundos.

El hombre se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás...Y sacudió la espada manchada de sangre.

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi XD fue divertido escribirlo, pues queria mostrar ciertas cosas y claro, esta es solo la parte I, falta la II para que se entienda un poco mas el que hacen los de la arena alli y porque Gaara protege tanto a Naruto.**


	16. Estudiantes de intercambio parte II

**Capitulo XVI**

Estudiantes de intercambio parte II

Eran las tres y media de la mañana y Sasuke Uchiha no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. El tic-tac del reloj de su mesa lo estaba comenzando a desesperar, con el silencio de la habitación más lo poco que escuchaba del aire acondicionado, cada detalle, todo, no lo dejaban dormir. Se había acostado al llegar a su casa y se había quedado dormido mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, recordaba todo lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde y lo preocupado que se sintió. Gracias a Itachi entendía sobre el pasado de Naruto, el triste pasado que lo hacía sentirse mal de alguna forma y que lo impulso a tomar una posición de defensa en su persona cuando Mina apareció… Si, había pensado en todo y se había quedado dormido, pero ahora se había despertado desde hace una hora y no podía volver a dormir, sus pensamientos esta vez no lo dejaron ir.

-…¡Ahh!- _grito con mucha frustración, no tan alto como para ser escuchado en el resto de la casa pero si lo suficiente como para dejar salir la frustración_\- ¡Estúpido reloj inútil! –_insulto al aire mientras sintió ganas de destrozar el reloj..Más no lo hizo_-

Finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama y salió de su habitación sin pensarlo mucho…Camino con medias en los pies y un pantalón ligero sin ninguna camisa, justo como se había acostado.

-¿Qué podre hacer…?-_susurro para sí mismo, sus pensamientos ahora estaban en la chica, Mina-_

... ¿Y si conseguía escaparse? ¿Y si había ido por Naruto?... ¿Y si haría algo peor?. Repentinamente sintió ganas de tomar las llaves del auto de Itachi e ir a casa de Naruto a ver si estaba sano y salvo… De un momento a otro ya se encontraba en la entrada de su casa cuando se detuvo y se insulto a sí mismo por pensar tal cosa-

-¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?- _pensó y suspiro. Al mismo tiempo que dejaba las llave que aparentemente había tomado en el recibidor_-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Su hermano mayor Itachi estaba parado apoyado en la pared, justo al lado de la escalera que dirigía hacia las habitaciones. Vestía una pijama algo abrigada, tenia frio aparentemente. Lo miraba con una ceja levantada y brazos cruzados… El pelinegro juraba que Itachi le leía la mente o algo parecido.

-…No iba a ningún lado- _dijo simplemente, volteándose en dirección a la cocina_-

-Por supuesto. –_el pelinegro sintió como Itachi lo seguía_\- ¿A dónde podrías ir a estas horas?-

-…-_Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se dirigió al refrigerador y fingió buscar algo-_

-Sasuke…-

-Itachi, no me molestes…-_le respondió con odiosidad y suspiro_\- No estoy de humor. No puedo dormir-

-¿Tendrá eso algo que ver con…Naruto?-

-¿Por qué tendría que ver con él?-_le dijo, con otra pregunta y mirándolo a los ojos_-

-Pues…Porque se que te preocupa-_Itachi se acerco y tomo asiento en una silla. Puso su mano en su mejilla y lo observo-_ Hay jugo de tomate del lado izquierdo, si quieres-

Sasuke volteo sutilmente hacia la izquierda y vio el jugo.

-¿Ahora si me quieres decir que pasa?-

Su hermano era molesto pero sabia como hacerlo sentir mejor…Lo odio por eso, y a sí mismo por pensar en eso, de nuevo. Tomo la botella de jugo que sabía que Itachi mismo había preparado y cerro el refrigerador, sentándose en la mesa. _"Tienes razón, el dobe me preocupa_" le dijo e Itachi le dio una mirada de comprensión. _"Puedes hablar conmigo" _le aseguro, y Sasuke comenzó a sentirse en confianza con su hermano, al menos para decirle eso… El sentía cierta necesidad de proteger a Naruto, no sabía cómo comenzar a explicar todo y se perdió a si mismo observando la botella…El color rojo del jugo le recordó a alguien más. Sasuke hablo e Itachi lo miro con atención.

Ocho de la mañana del sábado, a una calle de la residencia Uzumaki.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano, Gaara-kun?-_le pregunta Sai, vistiendo cierta bufanda nueva que se había comprado y ropa muy abrigada_-

-Para nada- _le responde el pelirrojo que también tenía una bufanda pero diferente y también vestía ropa abrigada-_

-Les digo que va a estar durmiendo…aunque yo también estoy preocupada- _intervino cierta peli rosa, que aparentemente tenia mas frio que los demás, porque ella estaba usando hasta un par de guantes-_

Los fríos del invierno ya se estaban haciendo presentes, aunque todos sabían que vendría de un momento a otro se les hizo algo imprevisto el hecho de que fuera al día siguiente de ciertos sucesos. Sakura se sentía muy preocupada por Naruto y había decidido llamar a Gaara, resulta que el tenía planeado visitarlo esa misma mañana así que ella también decidió ir. Llamo a Sai inmediatamente, si había hecho algo mal era el no haberlo llamado el día anterior porque el silencio espectral que le había dado Sai al mencionar todo lo que había pasado, un día después de que paso pues…No fue nada bueno.

Incluso ahora no le dirigía la palabra, ni la mirada, nada…

Los tres habían llegado a la residencia Uzumaki. Gaara había llamado a Minato y le había comentado sobre lo sucedido, la mentira que le dijeron al rubio y todo lo demás… Por supuesto que se había preocupado muchísimo, nada mas con escuchar el nombre _"Mina"_ se desespero y rompió un plato que tenía en sus manos al dejarlo caer, llamando la atención de Kushina quien se acerco a ver que sucedía. Por supuesto eso fue el día anterior, esa misma mañana solo llamo para pedir permiso para visitarlo, Minato alegremente dijo que si y que lo mejor era que tuviera a sus amigos para que lo cuidaran de cerca sin perturbarlo _(como lo harían sentir sus padres, con su acoso-protector paternal)._

-¡Buenos días chicos_!- saludo un alegre Minato, que vestía una ropa de casa muy cómoda. A su lado estaba Deidara quien aparentemente estaba por salir_-

Los tres saludaron y se limitaron a entrar a la casa. Deidara camino apresuradamente fuera de esta.

-¡Hola, un!- _saludo y tomo una chaqueta de un perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada_\- ¡Me voy a trabajar!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no trabajabas en una pizzería?-_pregunto curiosamente Minato_-

-Conseguí otro trabajo ¡Como modelo!-

-¡¿Ah?!-_Minato se sorprendió por tal confesión y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Deidara fue más rápido y…se alejo corriendo_.-¡Espera!-

Y el padre rubio estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero…

-¡¿Por qué rayos hay tanto ruido aquí abajo?!-_Los cuatro escucharon cierta voz conocida y voltearon…Todos menos Minato quedaron en shock al ver a Naruto_-

El rubio no tenia mas nada puesto que sus bóxers, lo que lo hacía ver gracioso porque eran de caricaturas…Gaara y Sai estaban acostumbrados a verlo de esa manera así que al principio solo rieron _(tanto como ellos podían reír)_ y luego se sintieron apenados porque no solo habían hombres en ese lugar.

Minato se golpeo la frente con la mano. No podía tener un hijo **tan** idiota.

-…- _La única chica presente, Sakura Haruno no dijo nada y solo se ruborizo, bastante…Volteo hacia otro lado_-

-¡EHH PERO QUE…SAKURA-CHAN!-

Y así Naruto cayó en cuenta de que su amiga peli rosa lo estaba viendo en ropa interior, y en una muy infantil. Se había avergonzado totalmente sin siquiera intentarlo.

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien!-_fue todo lo que dijo la peli rosa al salir disparada hacia la cocina en busca de, quien sabe, Kushina, o alguna persona normal con quien hablar-_

-Hahaha Naruto, vaya que eres tonto- _Hablo Sai, mostrando una gran sonrisa_-

-Y nosotros que nos preocupábamos por ti- _dijo el peli rojo, con cierto sarcasmo en su voz-_

-¡…!- _el rubio no supo que mas decir, y mucho menos a lo que vio morir de risa a su padre en la entrada, prácticamente estaba en el suelo riendo sin parar_\- ¡Ok papa detente!

-¡No noo! ¡Esto deberé contárselo a mis colegas!-

Y bueno, el orgullo de Naruto Uzumaki cayó una vez más.

**15 minutos después**

Kushina había salido a saludarlos a todos, sentía un gran aprecio por los amigos del rubio y ahora se los demostraba regalándoles _(o obligándoles a comer_) algunos de sus postres caseros de fresas y vainilla. Se fue a sentar al lado de Minato mientras los escuchaba conversar.

-¡Sakura-chan por favor mírame!-

-No seré capaz de mirarte de nuevo, Naruto- _le reprochaba la peli rosa, que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara después de tan bochornoso evento-_

-¡Pero Sakura-chaaan!-

-Nosotros estábamos preocupados por ti y quisimos ver que estuvieras bien- _interviene el pelinegro, sonriente mientras disfrutaba su postre_-

-¡Ahh!...¡Pero pudieron haber avisado, saben!- _les reclamaba el rubio_-

-Fue algo imprevisto-_mintió, el peli rojo_-

-Si claro…-_y el rubio cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante-_ ¡Por cierto! ¿Gaara qué haces aquí en la ciudad?-

-…He venido a estudiar con ustedes-

La peli rosa y el pelinegro voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos.

-¿Y eso? –_pregunto Naruto_-

-Preferí quedarme cerca de ustedes-_dijo, con disimulo mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto…Sakura y Sai habían entendido a quien se refería con "ustedes"…era más bien un "tu"-_

Gaara había estudiado desde siempre con Naruto, y aunque Sakura no sabía toda la historia hubo algo que paso que los unió un poco más. De hecho, ellos ni siquiera se trataban y en algún punto sus caminos se unieron y…pues, eso los llevo a mantener una amistad más profunda de lo que parecía. El peli rojo siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ayudar al rubio.

-¿Enserio? Bueno..¡Eso es genial Gaara! Te va a encantar nuestra escuela, bueno, tu podrás entrar más fácil pero…-

-No es problema, ya entre-

-Ah, había olvidado que eras un genio-_suspiro pesadamente _-

Entre bromas y risas se pasaron las siguientes horas, de repente ya era hora de almorzar y todos se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina sentados mientras Kushina les servía el almuerzo. Gaara había insistido en que no tenia porque molestarse, que ellos podrían comprar cualquier cosa para comer pero la insistencia de Kushina fue mayor y le reprocho el hecho de que "Aun siendo tan jóvenes necesitan cuidar de su salud, comer comida en casa siempre es mejor". Al escuchar esto se vio prácticamente arrastrado hacia la cocina, sintió que debería estar acostumbrado a la personalidad de la madre de Naruto pero aun así después de tantos años no se acostumbraba.

Ahora se encontraban conversando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon el sonido del timbre en la puerta principal.

-¡Genial! Justo a la hora de comer-se quejo- ¡Naruto, ve a ver quién es!-

-¡¿Por qué yo?!-le reclamo a su padre-

-¡Porque tu mama está ocupada y ellos son tus invitados!-

-¡Pero si yo no los invite!_-repentinamente recibió una patada de parte de Sai por debajo de la mesa-_ ¡Auch! -

-Deberías apreciar las visitas de tus amigos ¿Sabes?-

-¡Hahaha! Tiene razón Naruto ¡Ve!-

Naruto se levanto y se alejo maldiciendo en voz baja. El se estaba muriendo de hambre y justo ahora alguien tenía que venir a molestar. Tomo las llaves de la puerta que estaban en la mesa al lado del televisor y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-¡Vooy!-_grito y finalmente abrió la puerta_\- ¿Quién…?-

-Soy yo, dobe.-

-¿Ah? –_Naruto parpadeo varias veces y luego se cruzo de brazos_\- ¿Sasuke, tú qué haces aquí?-_pregunto sintiéndose sorprendido-_

-…-_El pelinegro estuvo a punto de decir algo muy molesto al escuchar su tono de voz pero decidió no hacerlo y suspiro_\- Vine a verte-_dijo y lo miro directo a los ojos-_

-...Ah-

Está bien, Naruto se sentía completamente ajeno a esa escena en la que realmente se encontraba incluido. Aparentemente Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la puerta de su casa porque… Quería verlo. ¿Qué no se estaban matando a golpes hace poco?

-Quería saber cómo estabas- le _dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía una mano en su nuca algo… ¿Avergonzado?_\- ¿Como sigues?-

-Ehh…yo estoy bien Sasuke no te preocupes-_¿Qué quería saber cómo estaba? ¿Ah? El rubio estaba consternado y por alguna extraña razón se comenzó a sentir como el día anterior, cuando él lo miro a los ojos mientras se despedía…Esa sensación de tener un nudo en el estomago.-_

El pelinegro solo se dedico a observarlo fijamente para ver si había algo que le dijera que recordaba lo del día anterior. El rubio parecía actuar normal, tal como ayer cuando creyó esa mentira, cuando le dijeron que no había pasado nada…Así que pensó que si estaba bien sin recordar realmente lo sucedido.

Y mientras Sasuke solo lo miraba, Naruto comenzó a sentirse nervioso, esa sensación que tenia se convirtió en un repentino nerviosismo… Realmente su mirada fija lo estaba haciendo sentir extraño.

Comenzó a notarse cierta tensión en el ambiente hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-¿Naruto porque te tardas tanto? La comida se te va a enfriar-_ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Sasuke observo a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo y rojo…Extrañamente se le hacía conocida ¿será que si recordaba el tiempo en que los conoció? Realmente no sabía_.- ¡Oh! –_Al parecer ella había notado la otra presencia, parecía que también lo reconoció por algo que le dijo su mirada_\- ¿Un amigo Naruto-kun?-

-Ehh..Pues yo diría que-

-Sí, mucho gusto_\- el pelinegro intervino e hizo una reverencia_\- mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-

-¡Ohh pero que lindo!_\- chillo prácticamente mientras también hacia una reverencia_\- ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto-

-Es un placer señora Uzumaki-le responde el pelinegro-

-¡Aww no me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja!-

_-Naruto casi se cae al suelo al ver la naturalidad con la que su madre trataba a su amigo, es decir, lo acababa de conocer_-Ehh mama el ya se tenía que ir…-

-¿Quee? ¿Enserio?... ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros? He preparado bastante comida hoy- le dijo, sonriente-

-¡Quee! ¡No mama el ya se tiene que ir!-

-Por supuesto que puedo quedarme-_respondió apresuradamente_\- No podría rechazar una invitación así-_y extrañamente para Naruto…Sasuke sonrió_-

Y esta vez el rubio se sintió perdido en su sonrisa… ¿Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, tan naturalmente, sin arrogancia? Esa sonrisa se le hacía muy familiar y comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho. Puso su mano en su pecho y se quedo observando el suelo.

Sasuke y Kushina notaron el repentino extraño comportamiento del rubio.

-¿Naruto-kun te sucede algo?-_pregunto la peli roja_-

-No nada…-_el rubio sentía la opresión más fuerte, al sentirse fijamente observado por el pelinegro y se volteo_\- Yo…Pasa Sasuke, todos están en la cocina. Iré al baño un momento- fi_nalizo y se fue apresuradamente hacia el baño en el segundo piso-_

Ambos lo miraron irse y luego se observaron mutuamente.

-¿Sera que…el recordó algo?-

-No lo creo-_respondió Kushina_\- si lo hubiera hecho estuviera en una crisis nerviosa en este momento-

-Es cierto-

-Por cierto –_la peli roja se volteo hacia él y…lo abrazo_-

_Sasuke se sorprendió por tal acto y no supo qué hacer-_ ¿Pero qué…?-

-Sakura-san me ha contado lo que hiciste por el –_dijo, suavemente_\- Gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo…Desde ates y ahora-_se aparto un poco de él y_ _le sonrió-_

-…- _Y allí Sasuke entendió. Ella si lo había reconocido y aparentemente ahora sabía lo que él había hecho por el rubio_\- No hay necesidad de agradecer- _dijo, tranquilamente y le devolvió el abrazo_-…Yo cuidare de el_-finalizo-_

Abrazar se sentía tan extraño…En especial cuando sentías el calor de una madre. El calor que jamás te pudieron dar. Sasuke ahora sentía cierta complicidad con la mama de Naruto, ella le estaba dando su confianza y el no la desperdiciaría.

**Mientras tanto con Naruto**

El rubio había caminado lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño de su habitación, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no lo veían marcharse corrió. Entro apresuradamente y se encerró en el baño. Puso una mano contra el espejo mientras tenia la otra en su pecho. ¡¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?! ¿Es que se iba a morir? ¿O acaso estaba loco? No sabía que pensar porque momentos atrás, cuando vio sonreír a Sasuke de esa manera le vino una imagen a la mente que fue tan clara, pero tan confusa al mismo tiempo.

Un bosque oscuro y dos árboles marcados por alguna especie de cuchillo o arma filosa. Dos jóvenes se encontraban tirados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Respiraban cansadamente mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados.

Y allí lo vio, sintió como si él fuera uno de esos dos jóvenes, uno que observaba al otro, porque desde su punto de vista el joven había volteado al mismo tiempo que el otro lo hizo. Y el otro le sonrió, mostro esa misma sonrisa sincera que sintió por parte de Sasuke.

…Y después solo comenzó a sentir esa opresión en el pecho.

-No entiendo nada…-_hablo para sí mismo_\- ¿Por qué me siento así?-

_Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y el rubio se sobresalto.- ¿_Q-Quien es?-

-Dobe soy yo –_dijo el pelinegro_\- Tu madre me envió a buscarte, está preocupada por ti.-

-¡Y-yo estoy bien!-

-¿Ah sí? No lo parece –_Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y suspiro_\- Abre la puerta-

-¡No! ¡Vete!-

-No me voy a ir hasta que abras Naruto-

La opresión…La estúpida opresión en su pecho se intensificaba cada vez más. Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente e intento calmarse. El silencio del otro lado alarmo al pelinegro e intento abrir la manija.

-¡Naruto abre la estúpida puerta! ¡Sé que no estás bien!-

-…- _el rubio empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor y sintió que se desmayaría allí mismo, así que decidió abrir la puerta_-

El pelinegro se sorprendió al verlo. La mirada en los ojos de Naruto le decía que no estaba bien. El rubio lo miro directamente y con su mano aun en su pecho mientras se sostenía de la puerta. Sasuke al darse cuenta de su condición no pudo pensar mucho, porque su cuerpo reacciono y se acerco a él para ayudarlo.

-Idiota, si estas tan mal no te encierres aquí solo-_le dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz_\- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?-_le pregunto mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura-_

-Yo no lo sé- _respondió como pudo mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Sasuke_\- Siento…algo fuerte en mi pecho-

_El pelinegro lo miro preocupado y observo la habitación-_ Ven acá, necesitas recostarte- _le dijo y lo ayudo a caminar hasta su cama, después de todo era la habitación de Naruto_-

El rubio se quejo al ver que se encontraba en una forma tan débil frente a él, pero no dudo en aceptar su ayuda cuando la opresión se hacía más fuerte… _"¡Ahh!"_ se quejo finalmente en voz alta e hizo que Sasuke se sintiera alarmado.

-Debería ir por tus padres dobe- le _dijo con disposición a levantarse, cuando sentó al rubio en su cama-_

-¡Espera!...Yo…No me dejes todavía_\- le dijo suplicante y sintiéndose avergonzado. No quería quedarse solo, no así. Hasta lo había tomado por el brazo sin darse cuenta_-

-…-_el pelinegro lo observo y se detuvo. Se sentó a su lado de nuevo_\- Esta bien –_suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara_\- Dobe, no sé qué rayos te pasa pero deberás confiar en mi ¿De acuerdo?-

-…-_el rubio solo asintió y se mantuvo observando el suelo. Aun sentía que la opresión lo estaba ahogando y luego sintió un calor en su cuello_-

Repentinamente Naruto se alarmo, de un momento a otro Sasuke lo había jalado con su brazo izquierdo y había hecho que se acostara sobre sus piernas.

-¡Ahh!-

-Necesitas relajarte tonto- _le dijo, sin mirarlo realmente_\- Creo que tienes un ataque de taquicardia y si es eso solo necesitas calmarte-

-¡Sasuke pero..!-

-Cállate y cálmate usuratonkachi –_lo miro y puso su mano sobre la cara del rubio, cubriendo sus ojos con esta_\- Solo relájate-

-…-

Naruto no pudo replicar más… decidió hacerle caso al pelinegro e intento calmar su respiración, respiro lentamente y relajo cada musculo de su cuerpo. La opresión comenzaba a calmarse también.

Sasuke solo se había quedado mirándolo…En ese momento en que Naruto no lo podía ver, tuvo la oportunidad para observar bien su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio parecía calmarse y eso lo alivio, pero sintió cierta curiosidad mientras aun lo analizaba.

Naruto sintió como Sasuke estaba tocando sus mejillas, en realidad estaba tocando sus marcas en las mejillas.

-¿Sasuke pero que haces…?-_pregunto, aun con sus ojos cubiertos_-

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-_le pregunto con curiosidad mientras repasaba cada línea con las yemas de sus dedos_-

-Yo nací así y ya- _dijo simplemente, mientras se comenzaba a sentir algo… ¡¿Ruborizado?!_-

-Son llamativas- _le dijo, mientras dejaba de tocar sus mejillas y quitaba su otra mano de sus ojos_\- ¿Te sientes mejor dobe?-

Naruto ahora no quería abrir los ojos. Se sentía repentinamente muy pero muy nervioso. Ya no sentía nada de dolor pero ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso frente a Sasuke?! Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Sasuke lo estaba observando. El en sus piernas y el pelinegro solo mirándolo.

Repentinamente otra imagen del joven sonriente vino a su mente...Pero esta vez, no tan sonriente.

**Fin del capítulo XVI**

_Próximo capitulo: Capitulo XVII- Momentos incómodos._


	17. XVII-Momentos Incomodos

**Capitulo XVII**

Momentos incómodos.

Naruto Uzumaki debía decir que ahora se encontraba en una posición bastante incomoda a pesar de estar rodeado de sus amigos y familiares. Luego de haber sentido que le iba a dar un infarto o algo parecido se encontró con una gran calma, y después se encontró envuelto entre un tremendo nerviosismo y vergüenza. No sabía porque o mejor dicho no le encontraba explicación alguna a sus reacciones, estaba pensando en hablar con sus padres o al menos con su madre Kushina acerca de esa opresión que sentía, quizás sufría de alguna enfermedad y el aun no lo sabía…pero si algo estaba claro era que no tenía con quien hablar sobre su aparente nuevo nerviosismo impulsivo hacia Sasuke y el "recuerdo" o como se pudiera llamar que tuvo de alguien parecido a él.

-Seguro estoy alucinando… ¿Estaré tan enfermo?- _se dijo mentalmente_-

Y pues, en este momento el rubio se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras comía su almuerzo…Que anteriormente había sido interrumpido por la intromisión de cierto pelinegro. Su parte consiente solo podía escuchar como sus amigos conversaban y reían de algo…algo a lo que no le estaba prestando la debida atención, así que no noto la aparente preocupación que ellos tenían hacia él. Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla al lado de él y lo observaba de reojo en silencio, ya que sentía que el rubio podría desmayarse o algo parecido en cualquier momento debido a su actitud.

-Naruto-kun…-_todos en la mesa voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que había decidido hablar por el grupo con el rubio y las conversaciones se detuvieron, Sasuke mirándolo expectante y sus padres con los palillos a puntos de metérselos a la boca para comer_\- ¿Cómo está tu comida?-

_El rubio volteo en su dirección al oír su nombre y pestañeo varias veces_. _Sintió algo de tensión en la mesa al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban a él y sonrió nerviosamente_\- Ehh…está muy buena la verdad ¿Cómo está la tuya?-

-Muy buena-

\- Hehehe…Me alegro -V_olvió a comer en silencio mientras que cierta tensión a pesar de que él no la percibiera tanto, crecía, y los demás volvían a comer y a sus anteriores conversaciones_-

**-Oh por dios Gaara ¿Enserio así te comunicas? ¡Al tonto le pasa algo, todos estamos preocupados y solo preguntas por su comida!-**_ decía en su mente para sí misma la joven peli rosa mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza- _

-Ehhh bueno_–el otro rubio interrumpió y se levanto de la mesa_\- ¿Alguien quiere postre? Pueden comerlo en la sala si gustan _–dijo sonriendo- _¡He preparado una torta de chocolate deliciosa!-

-Por supuesto_\- Sai respondió inmediatamente con su típica sonrisa, y luego los demás también dijeron un "Si"_-

-¿Pero qué dices amor? -_Kushina también se levantó pero ella se acercó a él y lo golpeo en un hombro "¿Amorosamente?"_\- He sido yo quien ha preparado casi todo el postre-

_Todos rieron (o la mayoría) ligeramente por unos segundos pero fueron callados por la risa de cierto rubio que los sorprendió a todos_-¡Hahaha! ¡Papa tú no puedes preparar ni un huevo frito!-

-¡Q-Que! ¡¿Pero qué dices?!_-el mayor le grito indignado y sintiéndose muy insultado, no sin comenzar a reír después de esto-_

Así que de esta manera la tensión se había reducido con las risas y Naruto decidió que era mejor comentarles a sus padres más tarde de sus problemas y tan solo disfrutar del momento...Luego ya para cuando todos se estaban levantando de la mesa para ir hacia la pequeña salita, Kushina le pidió _**(ordeno)**_ a su hijo que recogiera los platos de la mesa para _**(si quería)**_comer el postre, y el rubio estuvo por hacer un berrinche ya que él "no tenía que estar recogiendo nada" pero cuando se levantó para abrir la boca cierto compañero inesperado que, al parecer, había permanecido en su silla hasta ese momento se estaba levantando también, por supuesto que él estaba tan molesto que solo por impulso se levantó y no midió para nada la distancia, así que cuando estuvo a punto de gritar en vez de dirigirse hacia el bello rostro de su madre se encontró sintiéndose estático ante esa mirada tan oscura y sombría que el Uchiha poseía, tan diferente y llena de cosas que él no conocía y que a la vez se le hacían tan conocidas, que no fue hasta que escucho un _"Ejem.."_ de parte del pelinegro que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado observándolo a menos de cinco centímetros, cara a cara, por más de un minuto…

"Momento incomodo número uno"

Ya unos minutos más tardes y se encontraban en la sala, Sasuke y Gaara estaban sentados en un sofá en medio de la pequeña sala con Naruto en medio _(que no quería estar en ese lugar)_ y Sakura y Sai se hallaban sentados en el suelo, el cual no era incomodo ni nada parecido porque el piso estaba forrado de alfombra así que todos estaban con calcetines, cómodos o descalzos como en el caso de Sakura quien había traído unas sandalias. Mientras conversaban entre Kushina y Minato trajeron los platicos con el delicioso postre de chocolate que comerían y al entregarlos se escuchó un sonoro _"Mmm"_ por parte de todos al degustar el chocolate, e incluso hasta de Sasuke.

-¡Sra. Uzumaki jamás me cansare de probar sus delicias_!- dijo muy animada Sakura_-

-Ni yo- _Reafirma Gaara con una tenue sonrisa mientras le daba otro mordisco a la porción-_

_Ya el rubio intentando olvidar un poco lo recién ocurrido en la cocina que lo había dejado con un pequeño __**(gran)**__ sonrojo, decide hablar_-Mama deberías enseñarme a cocinar esto…Tu eres muy buena en la cocina y yo no sé hacer nada de nada-

-Hijo créeme, es muy complicado para hombres como nosotros_-le responde Minato casi en un suspiro de derrota mientras Kushina solo se ríe de el-_

-Yo también hago pasteles_…-dice repentinamente Sasuke mientras corta un pedacito con la cucharita y todos fijan su atención en el-_ Pero nunca he hecho uno tan bueno como este-_mete la cucharita en su boca, saborea y sonríe un poco de lado_\- Es delicioso-

Luego de esto lo primero que se escucho fue a la mama de Naruto casi gritando de la emoción y a su querido esposo mirándola de manera graciosa. Sakura lanzo un pequeño suspiro mientras sus mejillas se coloraban y Naruto ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado recordando lo sucedido minutos atrás y volteando la vista hacia otro punto donde no lo viera a los ojos... Gaara tan solo lo observaba disimuladamente.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Así que sabes cocinar Sasuke-kun?-_le pregunta la pelirroja_-

-Si…la verdad me gusta bastante la cocina-

-¡Eso es genial! Entonces deberías venir uno de estos días, puedo enseñarte a preparar uno de estos _–le dice sin dejar la sonrisa de lado-_

-Ojala yo fuera dada a la cocina_...-dice una suspirante Sakura mientras come otro trozo de pastel_\- la comida es tan sabrosa.-

-Yo probaría tus pasteles Sakura-san_-dice Sai sonriente, de manera bastante neutral_\- así me destroce algunos dientes...-

Todos los presentes sonríen nerviosamente, a Sasuke le sale una gran gota en la cabeza y Naruto es el único que se atreve a decir algo…

-Hehehe…Sai, cállate por favor-

Bastante rato después ya al estar finalizando la tarde los amigos de Naruto se encontraban en la entrada de su casa despidiéndose del rubio. Sakura y Sai fueron los primeros en irse, no sin antes la peli rosa al menos darle un abrazo_ (lastimosamente fuerte) _a Naruto, y Sai un pequeño golpecito en el hombro deseándole que estuviera bien _(al parecer aprendiendo esas cosas de la peli rosa)_. Kushina y Minato se encontraban adentro así que en la entrada solo quedaban el rubio, Gaara y Sasuke…Y dejando al rubio un poco de lado, por alguna razón desde que el pelinegro cruzo su visión con el peli rojo sintió algo de enfado, mezclado con indignación que fue creciendo al ver la confianza que tenía con Naruto, es decir él se preguntaba _"¿Cómo rayos él había sido su amigo durante todos estos años mientras que a él no se le había permitido?" _Sentimientos de incomprensión y celos comenzaron a crecer en él..

-Bueno… Creo que es hora de que yo también me despida Naruto-kun-_Sasuke escucha a Gaara hablando con Naruto y decide dejar sus pensamientos por un lado_-

-Pero nos veremos pronto en clases ¿cierto?-_el pelinegro decide quedarse de lado escuchando silenciosamente con los brazos cruzados, desde la puerta_-

-De eso puedes estar seguro.-_ve como Gaara le sonríe y acerca su mano para despedirse…Pero Naruto se ríe y al tomar su mano lo hala hacia sí mismo y le da un fuerte abrazo_-¡O-Oye!-

-¡Baaaka eres demasiado formal!-_le dice mientras le muestra su gran sonrisa con dientes brillantes-_

-…Tsk, idiotas- _Sasuke repentinamente se comenzó a sentir muy molesto y para no decir algo peor decidió voltearse y entrar de nuevo a la casa ¿Tenían tanta confianza como para eso? ¿Acaso Gaara habrá cuidado de el años atrás cuando él fue obligado a alejarse? ¿Por qué diablos sentía que estaba ocupando su lugar?-_

Gaara solo lo observo marcharse y Naruto se encogió de hombros sin saber porque había actuado así…

-Sasuke-kun-_El pelinegro voltea al escuchar su nombre y ve que era la Sra. Kushina quien lo llamaba sonriendo desde la cocina-_

-¿Puedes venir hacia acá un momento?-_le escucha decirle-_

Sasuke intento ablandar su expresión de molestia y no vio otra escapatoria más que acercarse a la Uzumaki. Al entrar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que había un olor fuerte a cacao y mantequilla combinado con harina ya que al parecer la peli roja había sacado las cosas para…preparar un pastel.

-¿Quieres ayudarme Sasuke-kun? –_Le indica con la mano una silla cercana y él toma asiento-_ Sabes, no hay nada mejor que un buen rato en la cocina cuando te sientes molesto por algo-

-Yo no estoy…-_intento excusarse pero Kushina se puso en una pose de regaño con su mano en la cintura mientras hacía con su otra mano señas de "no no no, a mí no me engañas"- _Discúlpeme…-

-Hahaha no tienes por qué disculparte- _le dice mientras también tomaba asiento_\- Te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño Sasuke-kun y créeme que las madres nos damos cuenta de muchas cosas, a pesar de no ser tu mama.- _continua hablando mientras le indica que le acerque las tazas de azúcar y huevos que tenía frente a e_l- Así que ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de lo que te molesta?-

Sasuke no sabía ni cómo empezar o si realmente quería hablar de eso con alguien, en especial con la mama de Naruto así que decidió comentarle lo básico, todo lo que sentía en general sin dar muchos detalles.

-…No soy bueno hablando de estas cosas –_suspira y mira hacia otro lado_-Yo solo siento que compartí ese gran lazo con su hijo hace mucho tiempo y que a pesar de que aún está allí …él no lo recuerda y me siento frustrado porque es como si él no me conociera.-_el pelinegro aprieta un poco los puños_-

_Kushina lo observaba fijamente analizando cada una de sus palabras_\- ¿Entonces, tú quieres que él te conozca como antes…?-

-Yo no…quiero decir, si…si quiero -_el pelinegro acuesta su cabeza sobre la mesa con los brazos debajo de la misma_\- ¡Solo quiero que recuerde nuestro lazo así como recuerda el de Gaara y que se dé cuenta de que es más fuerte que ese!- _dice repentinamente y luego se voltea, sintiéndose avergonzado por todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo-_¡Quiero volver a tener a mi mejor amigo…!-

La peli roja solo parpadea varias veces y luego suelta una risita _"Oh, creo que tan solo se siente celoso"_ pensó, pero dijo algo diferente.

-Creo que lo que necesitas es retomar ese lazo con el Sasuke-kun…Recuerdo que él era muy dependiente de ti en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y eso fue bastante lindo, nunca lo había visto tan feliz…incluso con todo lo que le acababa de suceder.-_termina de decirle mientras comienza a mezclar más ingredientes_-

-Ni siquiera me llevo muy bien con las personas Sra. Uzumaki…-_dice con voz baja_\- Yo...No sé porque le estoy diciendo esto –_suspira_-

-Pero sabes que con él no es así, pequeño baka- _le dice y se acerca a él, enredando el cabello del pelinegro con sus dedos_\- tú lo cuidaste y sé que aún lo cuidaras, por eso confió en ti y en tu hermano.-_le dice sonriente_\- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que deberías quedarte hoy aquí ¡Podría ser bueno para ambos!-

-¿Q-Que?-

Kushina solo sonríe ante la cara de sorpresa que Sasuke le muestra, y a su querido esposo que se encontraba desde el exterior de la cocina, en la puerta sonriéndole también en señal de aprobación.

-¡Pero Sra. Uzumaki yo no quiero...!-

-¡Mamaaaaaa! ¡Ya todos se fueron, hasta el Uchiha bastardo engreído que ni siquiera se despidió…!- _el rubio entro gritando a la cocina y su voz fue decayendo (o su insulto hacia el pelinegro) a medida que se daba cuenta que aún seguía allí.- _Oh, sigues aquí-

_Al pelinegro parecía crecerle una pequeña gran venita en la frente a medida que iba escuchando- ¡_¿Uchiha-bastardo engreído?! ¡Si serás dobe!–_Naruto vio que Sasuke lo estaba mirando con un tic en el ojo y lo siguiente que vio o sintió…fue un golpe del mismo en la cabeza._

-Hehehe _–la peli roja reía mientras los veía comenzando una pelea-_ Por cierto Naruto, hoy Sasuke se quedara a dormir.-

-¡¿Qué?!-_y el rubio solo escucho que se iba a quedar y dejo de golpear al pelinegro.-_

Ahora un resignado Naruto se hallaba buscando sabanas para darle al Uchiha, su mama le explico que él iba a quedarse debido a que "no había nadie en su casa" y ella como madre le insistió al pelinegro que se quedara o sufriría si le llegaba a pasar algo…Obviamente esa no había sido la razón para ello, Sasuke lo sabía, pero eso no se alejaba mucho de la verdad ya que precisamente esa misma noche iba a pasarla en soledad, debido a que su hermano se quedaría en su trabajo hasta el día siguiente.

-Teme- _Sasuke escucho al rubio llamándolo y volteo, mientras estaba sentado en la cama del Uzumaki_\- No sé dónde rayos vas a dormir-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Qué no tienes un colchón viejo por allí?-

-La verdad es que no tengo idea de donde esta- _muchas gotitas nerviosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento mientras el pelinegro lo miraba feo_\- ¡Oye, no era mi plan que te quedaras! Quizás así si lo hubiera buscado con tiempo-

-Genial…-_el pelinegro mira la hora de su reloj, eran las once y media de la noche_\- Creo que aún no es muy tarde como para que me vaya…-

-¿Irte? ¡¿Tan tarde?! ¡Estás loco!-

-Si…ya lo he hecho antes así que no hay ningún problema…-

Sasuke quien se encontraba aun sentado ahora se había levantado y estaba dispuesto a ir hacia la salida, pero Naruto lo miro por unos segundos y luego reacciono tomándolo por el brazo apresuradamente.

-¡Teme no me importa si eres molesto o no, no te dejare ir a ningún lado! Es demasiado tarde para que te vayas solo.-

_El pelinegro se sorprende ante su actitud y se detiene_-¿Y entonces que quieres que haga? -_suspira-_ No voy a dormir en el suelo usuratonkachi-

_El rubio se cruza de brazos y se queda pensando por unos segundos, luego se rasca la cabeza y también suspira-_ bueno creo que no hay de otra…Puedes dormir en mi cama conmigo.-

-…Ok olvídalo-

_Y Sasuke estuvo a punto de irse otra vez pero Naruto lo tomo del otro brazo, aprisionándolo.-_ ¡Baka es la única forma! Ehh…¡Además no puedes dejar a un "rubio enfermo_"_ así como si nada!-

-¡¿Enfermo?! ¡Pero si hace una hora estabas loco porque me fuera y ahora quieres que me quede!-

-¡Eso era antes de que se hiciera más tarde! ¡¿Me preocupo por ti sabes?!-

-…-_el pelinegro quedo mudo.-_

Y ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Naruto que no supo porque había dicho en voz alta que se preocupaba por él y Sasuke por haberlo escuchado…el último pensó que después de todo Naruto si recordaría al menos una pequeña parte del lazo que alguna vez compartieron, y Naruto seguía preguntándose qué rayos había dicho.

-¡Está bien ya, ya! ¡Me quedare!…Pero si es por eso que dices entonces deberé estar muy pendiente de ti.-

Y ese "Muy pendiente de ti" jamás se imaginaron el doble sentido que tenía, haciendo que ambos se ruborizasen.

"Momento incomodo número dos"

Quizás alrededor de una hora de silencio después de las palabras que intercambiaron, y de que acordaran que Sasuke se quedaría y como dormirían, y que de paso estaría pendiente de la salud de Naruto, decidieron que era hora de dormir. El rubio tuvo que prestarle una pijama suya al pelinegro ya que él no había venido preparado y Sasuke dijo algo como _"¿De verdad no tienes otro color que no sea naranja?"_ quejándose de la camisa naranja que le había dado ante la negación del rubio, iniciando una pequeña conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No entiendo como vives con solo ropa colorida…Entiendo que va con tu personalidad y todo pero…-

-¡Pff! ¡Y que hablas tú con tu ropa totalmente negra!-

-Al menos así pasó desapercibido-

-Así nadie te mira-

-No, así TODOS me miran por las razones correctas-

A Naruto comenzaba a crecerle una vena en su cabeza mientras que el pelinegro se dirigía al baño a cambiarse y lavarse la cara.

-¡Ahh! No entiendo como accedí a tenerlo aquí…-_dijo molesto, consigo mismo por haber aceptado y con su mama por haber insistido-_

Al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se tardaría más de lo necesario en el baño al haber pasado unos cinco minutos, decidió acostarse en su cama dejando el espacio para que Sasuke durmiera también y cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se quedaba observando el techo, poco a poco el sueño se lo fue llevando a un lugar muy lejano…

**Calendario ninja, Invierno de algún día lejano…**

El equipo siete se hallaba en medio de una tormenta con nieve y una misión muy peligrosa, tal como les había sucedido con Zabuza meses atrás alguien los había enviado a llamar para algo básico, una limpieza de la nieve del jardín, reconstruir un establo y algún que otro trabajo más que todo manual. Pero habían sido totalmente engañados y ahora se encontraban en un bosque prácticamente helado y apenas sobreviviendo ya que no fueron preparados para una misión así y que además de todo esto también se hallaban un poco perdidos en la orientación norte-sur.

-No entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto Kakashi-sensei- _dijo una Sakura de no más de 12 años de edad que se estaba abrigando con una toalla grande que había traído._\- ¿"_Eso"_ no volverá a pasar, verdad…?-

-¡"_Eso"_ no volverá a pasar Sakura-chan!- _le interrumpe cierto rubio, de una manera bastante animada que no tenía que ver con su aspecto, ya que estaba pálido, temblando y se podían hasta ver sus mocos congelados...El tan solo quería hacerle sentir a su amiga que lo de Zabuza no se repetiría-_

-¡No hables de lo que no estás seguro usuratonkachi!-_Sasuke interviene reclamándole mientras intentaba abrigarse un poco más con el abrigo que llevaba puesto-_ Y no te vayas a morir congelado, no pienso cargar tu cuerpo muerto todo el rato.-

-¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Aquí el que se va a morir congelado eres tú!-

-¡Basta! –_Les grita un furioso Kakashi con su mano en su cabeza, hasta ahora había estado pensando en una solución, la ventisca lo desoriento un poco y ahora no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse_\- Ok…No hay de otra que hacer un reconocimiento, Sakura ven conmigo-

-¿Ehhh? ¿A dónde Kakashi-sensei?-

-Necesito saber en dónde estamos y a donde vamos porque podríamos ser emboscados si no somos cuidadosos. Acompáñame un momento, no nos alejaremos mucho.-_Con pesadez la peli rosa lo siguió y antes de irse el peli gris le indico a Sasuke que cuidara de Naruto, y que no lo dejara morir por supuesto. Sasuke asintió de mala gana y Naruto gritaba que él no necesitaba ninguna ayuda de nadie-_

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos y Sasuke se había quedado dormido, para cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que Kakashi y Sakura aún no habían vuelto así que volteo hacia un lado recordando al rubio y se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí.

-¿Naruto? ¡Hey dobe!- _inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a llamarlo, al no recibir respuesta se concentró para ver si sentía el chakra de Naruto y así fue, lo sintió no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y se fue corriendo a ese lugar…siete minutos después y había encontrado a Naruto tirado en el suelo con los pantalones abajo pero aun con el bóxer puesto y cubierto de nieve_\- ¡Idiota, despierta!-

Como pudo Sasuke quito la nieve que estaba sobre él y lo levanto. Se dio cuenta del pantalón y así supo cómo fue a parar allí el rubio…seguramente había ido a orinar pero no soporto el frio y se desmayó, vaya idiota.

_-Suspiro dejando su molestia a un lado_\- Está bien Naruto –_le golpea un poco el rostro con la mano_\- Despierta- _le dice comenzándose a sentir repentinamente muy preocupado, quizás tanto como se sintió meses atrás cuando casi muere a manos de Haku por salvarle la vida…decidió quitarle el abrigo que tenía puesto para limpiarlo y luego le subió los pantalones y lo abrigo con el abrigo limpio_\- No dejare que mueras dobe…-_le dijo en voz baja, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y recordaba lo de Haku_\- …jamás-

Después de haber pasado una hora, Naruto sintió que despertaba y lo primero que vio fue una mirada oscura que lo observaba con gran preocupación y lágrimas cayendo sobre el mientras era apresado en los brazos de alguien…

-Lo siento dobe…-_ le dijo mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba con más fuerza- _Gracias al cielo que estas bien…-

Y el pelinegro junto su frente con la del rubio y el de ojos claros solo le sonrió de vuelta.

**Calendario actual, cuarto de Naruto**

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de la impresión se sentó en la cama, apretó las sabanas con fuerza y luego se llevó las manos a las cara, estaba sudando y por alguna extraña razón llorando…Se sentía extremadamente "_solo" y_ sin saber exactamente porque, tuvo un sueño muy raro en el que era salvado por alguien y solo esa persona lo había hecho sentir menos solo…Entonces allí recordó que esa persona era su amigo, Sasuke, con el que había soñado y que ahora estaba a su lado mirándolo con una ceja levantada de extrañeza.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa dobe? Me despertaste...-_le dice mientras se sentaba en su lado de la cama_\- Hey, espera ¿Estas llorando? – _Le pregunto al ver bien su rostro en la oscuridad_-

-Yo…yo…- _y el rubio no supo porque…pero todo ese sentimiento de soledad se apodero más y más de él y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con fuerza de sus ojos_\- ¡E-Eh N-no sé porque…estoy llorando..! ¡Y-Yo solo..!-

Sasuke lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y sin pensarlo más se acercó a el…Naruto lo miro con algo de temor pero luego se vio apresado por los brazos de el…Sasuke lo estaba abrazando y acariciándole el cabello con _"ternura"_._ La opresión en su pecho que había sentido hace poco volvía a hacerse presente._

-Dobe…cálmate _–Le escucho decir casi en un susurro-_ Sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, yo estoy aquí…puedes llorar todo lo que quieras- _le decía mientras le acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro. El rubio no se resistió y abrazo con fuerza a Sasuke, llorando desconsoladamente y aceptando esa muestra de cariño…_

Naruto no entendía porque había soñado una situación tan explícita con personas que conoce en la vida real, o porque de nuevo se había sentido tan real…Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que ahora más que nunca sabía que el portador de esa mirada oscura y distante en sus sueños estaba muy cerca de él y que tal como en su sueño, el hacía que el sentimiento de soledad se comenzara a alejar…

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

_Siguiente capítulo XVIII-Preguntas sin respuestas._


	18. XVII- Preguntas sin respuestas

**¡Hola a todos! Les agradezco por continuar apoyándome en este fic y a los nuevos lectores por interesarse en la misma :) Quiero decirles que disfruten el capítulo que me ha quedado bastante largo, quince paginas (uff) y creo que resolverá algunas dudas que tengan y hehehe dejaran otras más al aire (Ups!) **

**El final de este capítulo los dejara como que "whaat?" ¡Ya verán! Pero todo es parte de la trama de esta historia y parte del pasado-presente de los personajes. **

**¡Otra acotación que quiero hacer por cierto! Pero para que entiendan mejor la hare al final del capítulo. ¡Bueno, disfruten! ;) **

**Capitulo XVIII**

Preguntas sin respuestas

-¿Ya te encuentras bien…Naruto?-

Transcurrieron alrededor de treinta minutos para que el rubio se comenzara a calmar, no había dejado de llorar y gimotear, diciendo cosas incoherentes mientras seguía en los brazos de Sasuke, el reconfortándolo y el rubio aceptándolo, así que cuando finalmente se separó de él y se encontraba más _"lucido"_ no sabía cómo le respondería ante la pequeña crisis en la que entro.

-Y-Ya estoy bien…-_le dijo intentando recomponer su voz y evitando mirarlo a la cara_\- U-Um, gracias Sasuke- _termino de decirle con la cabeza baja_-

Sasuke se mantuvo en la misma posición por algunos segundos más, observándolo y respondiéndole solo con el silencio al no saber muy bien que decirle…Se preguntaba si acaso Naruto había recordado lo que le paso en su niñez esta vez o si al menos lo había recordado a él, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle esas cosas, debía cuidarse con las palabras o diría algo que le causaría mucho sufrimiento.

-¿Naruto, qué te paso? Es decir… ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste…?-_se fue por lo más simple-_

-N-No lo sé…-_tose un poco_\- ¡Demonios! No sé qué rayos soñé teme- _el rubio se aprieta el pecho con su mano, con fuerza_\- ¡Vi algo que se sintió real! Como si yo hubiera estado allí pero al mismo tiempo no era yo…-_vuelve a toser y esta vez escupe un poco de sangre en su mano_\- ¡Maldición! –_Dice al ver la sangre pero continua hablando_-…Incluso el profesor Kakashi, Sakura y hasta tu estaban en el ¡Pero actuaban de manera diferente!-

-¡Ok dobe cálmate! –_El pelinegro se sintió extrañado ante el nombramiento de su profesor y Sakura pero no pudo evitar verlo con preocupación al darse cuenta de que había escupido sangre, lo que hizo que pusiera sus manos en sus hombros_\- ¡Mejor no hables Naruto!-_grita sin querer hacerlo realmente y modera su tono de voz después al darse cuenta de ello_\- Creo que es mejor si voy a llamar a tu madre ¿está bien?-

-¡N-No Sasuke espera! ¡No vayas!- _el rubio subió la cabeza y lo miro con determinación_-¡Estoy bien tan solo escúchame! –_el pelinegro tan solo se quedó observándolo, preocupado y le hizo entender que lo escucharía al no moverse así que el rubio continuo_\- Y-yo…Te vi en mi sueño y tu…No no no – _se corrige a sí mismo y continua_\- ya antes había soñado contigo ¡Por supuesto! había visto tu cara ¡Pero es todo muy confuso! Esta vez yo estaba en una situación donde fui salvado por ti -

-¿D-De que estás hablando dobe…?- _y aquí el pelinegro temía que el rubio realmente hubiera recuperado los recuerdos y traumas de su infancia, ya que lo comenzaba a mencionar más y más a el_\- ¡Explícate!-

-¡Sii! En este sueño me salvaste pero antes había soñado que me habías hecho algo malo o algo así no lo sé…-_suspira y suelta el agarre de su mano en su propia camisa_\- Teme…siento como si estuviera recordando cosas pero también como si te conociera-_le confiesa mientras coloca su mano en su hombro y se queda mirándolo, con confusión y como buscando ayuda en su compañero, __**respuestas**_-

Y allí Sasuke abrió enormemente los ojos con sorpresa y de nuevo, no supo que decir. Se quedó atónico pues si él se atrevía a contarle lo que paso en su niñez y por lo que _creía_ que Naruto estaba soñando todas estas cosas podría hacerlo colapsar mentalmente, entrar en una crisis, podría hasta volverse loco y él no quería que le pasara nada de eso después de saber todo lo ocurrido con Naruto, y todos estos sentimientos de _"hermandad"_ que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-Mira…-_suspira y acerca su mano derecha al rostro del rubio, limpiándole la sangre que tenía por los labios con sus dedos_\- No tengo idea de porque sueñas eso dobe pero…tan solo observa por un momento como te pones-_Y Naruto lo miro confundido de nuevo y el chico pálido solo suspiro y paso su mano hacia la cabeza del rubio, frotándole el cabello_\- Estas muy exaltado por lo que acabas de ver en tu mente, **SOLO** en tu mente… -_le aclaro- _¿Así que por qué no intentas calmarte un poco más y volver a dormir por hoy? Puedes preocuparte de eso en la mañana -_le dijo terminando con una sonrisa, que el rubio de cierta forma encontró reconfortante y se sintió capaz de devolver- _Mañana podemos hablar de todo lo que te preocupa ¿Está bien?-

-Um bueeeno…Gracias Sasuke -_le dice mientras aun sonríe y suspira pesadamente_\- de verdad te lo agradezco-_el rubio cierra un poco sus ojos y se acuesta de nuevo en su lado de la cama, frente a él y con una mejor expresión que la que tenía, el pelinegro solo se volteo sintiéndose "raro"_-

El realmente no sabía lo que había pasado por la mente del rubio tanto esa misma noche como anteriormente, solo sabía que debía _**cuidarlo**_ya que sentía que era su deber hacerlo. Si Naruto llegaba a recordar su violación el estaría allí para reconfortarlo, y si no llegaba a hacerlo el tan solo esperaba que lo pudiera recordar a él… Tantas cosas conflictivas en la mente de un joven de preparatoria que había tenido que pasar por tantas situaciones difíciles en la vida, situaciones que eran mejor no mencionar y que solo su hermano Itachi entendía a pesar de todos sus conflictos con él.

Al final, entre pensamientos y pensamientos ambos se pudieron quedar dormidos…

**Lunes en la mañana, dos días después**

Era el inicio de la semana, un lunes cualquiera con un clima un poco frio y algunas nubes en el cielo, habían estudiantes muy o poco animados caminando y conversando mientras se acercaban a Konoha, profesores estacionando sus automóviles y algunos estudiantes como Kiba o Ino que vestían una bandana en el brazo de color rojo y se encontraban entregando unos panfletos a los estudiantes que pasaban por la plazoleta que estaba frente a la entrada.

Ocurría que las festividades estaban a punto de llegar y la preparatoria asignaba líderes entre los salones de clases que se dedicaban a organizar a los estudiantes de cada clase en grupos de ayuda para estas festividades. El punto de importancia de estos eventos no era solo el de entretener sino más bien promover la buena calidad de vida estudiantil-social que presenta Konoha y al mismo tiempo el promocionar sus programas de becas para los más necesitados.

-"A partir de la semana que viene comienza el conteo en retroceso de todas nuestras fiestas. ¡Entrada gratis y botanas! ¡No te lo pierdas!"-_la hermana del rubio, Ino se encontraba gritándole a la gente desde la entrada_-

-Uh? ¿Y eso de que va?-_pregunta un curioso Naruto_-

-No puedo creer que no sepas de eso Naruto-_le replica su amiga peli rosa_-

Sai y Sakura acababan de llegar a Konoha y al ver a su amigo rubio conversando con el aparentemente nuevo integrante de su grupo, Sasuke Uchiha, se acercaron para unírseles. No basto mucho tiempo para que Naruto comentara alguna tontería y la peli rosa suspirara pesadamente, claro después de replicarle sobre su pequeña idiotez.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido Naruto-kun, hasta yo sé sobre estos festivales-_le dice Sai- _Y no es que sea una persona muy dada a estas cosas.-

-¡Esperen chicos yo no soy de esta escuela! ¡Es mi primer y último año así que por eso no tenía idea!-_intenta defenderse, fallando totalmente_-

-¡Por dios dobe, Sakura y Sai tampoco eran de esta escuela y hasta ellos sabían! _-el pelinegro le da un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza y después suspira con molestia- Serás dobe-_

Resulta que Konoha, además de ser una prestigiosa, famosa, adinerada preparatoria también era famosa por sus excéntricos festivales, llenos de fuegos artificiales, concursos de todo tipo, disfraces americanos y hasta kimonos, y por supuesto estaba la nueva rifa donde la directora asignaría un cupo dentro de la institución, es decir, una beca a algún afortunado estudiante de notas de más de 9 (con un mayor puntaje de 10) que se haya postulado ya que después de todo la semana que viene era la semana limite en la que terminaban de entrar nuevos estudiantes a la institución.

-Wow si hubiera sabido eso no me hubiera matado estudiando tres meses enteros con Sakura y Sai para ingresar–_le escucharon decir al rubio._-

-¡¿Es que eres estúpido?! ¡La directora Tsunade-sama escogerá a alguien al azar! ¿Enserio crees que hubieras tenido tanta suerte?-

-Hehehe no lo sé ¿Quizás?-

-¡Además de que tus notas no eran de 9! ¡Ni siquiera de 7! No hubieras podido ni entrar a la rifa tonto- _le dice la peli rosa mientras se cruza de brazos, y el rubio ríe nerviosamente-_

Sai y Sasuke suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Si algo compartían esos dos seres era su entendimiento por la idiotez de su amigo rubio.

Luego de estar en silencio por unos minutos, Sai se unió a la conversación que mantenían sus amigos y el otro pelinegro se quedó observando a la distancia…Recordando que dos días atrás estuvo asustado al ver al rubio en un estado de pánico durante la noche, pensando en todo lo que le dijo esa misma noche al acostarse y al otro día al levantarse, más temprano que Naruto, lo que le dio un tiempo para pensar en cómo manejaría la situación con su amigo... ¿Sería buena idea comentarle de lo sucedido en su infancia? Se comenzaba a preguntar, pero a medida que iba pensándolo mejor comenzaba a eliminar la idea.

Ese día ya para cuando el rubio despertó y lo saludo, aun sin saber muy bien que decir, este se le adelanto primero y trajo el tema al aire. _"Yo…quiero que no digas nada Sasuke"_ le dijo, y el pelinegro no supo cómo interpretar esto.

Naruto horas más tarde incluso después de que habían desayunado la comida que les preparo cierta mama peli roja, se acercó al pelinegro cuando él estaba por irse y se explicó mejor _"No sé por qué tengo estos sueños tan raros Teme, pero gracias por estar ahí…Yo…no quiero asustarte ni nada con esto que voy a decir, pero siento como si pudiéramos ser muy buenos amigos…o más que esos, como hermanos, no sé si es por el sueño pero…"_.

El al escucharle decir eso sintió algo cálido en su pecho, como si recuperara algo de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír, sonreír sinceramente, y debió mostrar una sonrisa muy estúpida la verdad porque Naruto se le quedo mirando y parpadeando por unos segundos al parecer sorprendido por su silenciosa respuesta, hasta que le sonrió de vuelta mostrando sus dientes blancos. "_Quizás, quien sabe…Ya veremos" _A pesar de que sus palabras decían algo contradictorio, su interior no y bueno, quizás el dobe no tenga sus recuerdos pero le había demostrado que aún tenía sus sentimientos…

Y allí se encontraban ahora actuando como un grupo de amigos normales, de hecho incluso hasta más calmados porque todos a excepción de Naruto recibieron una llamada de Gaara diciéndoles que la mujer que había lastimado al rubio no lo volvería a molestar jamás, que definitivamente no sabrían de ella de nuevo. A pesar de estas palabras hacia el grupo, el peli rojo no les había mencionado que esa mujer no estaba encerrada, si no que había sido asesinada…El tan solo no quería seguir _"interrumpiendo" _la paz del rubio, quería que estuviera tranquilo y que a pesar de que no lo supiera, el estaría averiguando quien fue esa persona que la había asesinado. Quizás no tendría nada que ver con su amigo y solo sería una coincidencia.

Y hablando del pelirrojo, él se encontraba junto a sus hermanos caminando por Konoha, en su primer día de clases.

-¿Así que, dices que la mataron con un cuchillo o algo especialmente afilado?-

Por supuesto que Gaara no podía guardarse las cosas para el solo incluso aunque él quisiera, ya que su querida y a su parecer entrometida hermana mayor lo había escuchado conversando con el detective que lo llamo para informarle del asesinato. Ahora estaban caminando por los pasillos de Konoha, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases donde él iba a compartir también con el rubio y él ya se comenzaba a sentir exasperado.

¿Cómo es que su quería hermana soltaba preguntas tan al aire, en medio de la escuela y con tanto bullicio alrededor? Uff, jamás entendería su racionamiento.

-Temari_…-le dice con voz neutra luego de suspirar_\- ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso aquí?-

-¡Para nada! Esto está muy interesante hermanito _–y así ignoro totalmente al pelirrojo- _¿Cómo es que una mujer no mayor de treinta años, cuyo único cargo delictivo fue el de intentar secuestrar a Naruto y hace poco por cierto, termina siendo asesinada a sangre fría mientras era trasladada en manos de la policía? ¡Y ni hablar de los tres policías que iban en la camioneta! Déjame decirte que percibo mucho odio aquí -

-Es lo que yo digo –_oh claro Gaara tampoco podía olvidarse de su otro hermano mayor, que también comenzaba a molestarle al inmiscuirse tanto_\- Tranquilo Gaara que nadie nos está escuchando…Oh espera ¡¿Y qué tal si los padres del pequeño rubio mandaron a alguien a asesinarla?!-

-Creo que eso más bien sería estupidez, Kankuro- _le replico la rubia-_

-Chicos…-_ahora su tono comenzaba a ser de molestia y sus hermanos comenzaron a percibirlo, callándose de inmediato_\- Primero, los padres de Naruto no son tan estúpidos como para hacer algo así además de que no son de ese tipo de personas vengativas y segundo, hoy recibí otra llamada del detective…Identificaron el tipo de corte y pues…-

-… ¿Y?-

-Me dijeron que eso sería imposible pero…un corte tan preciso solo podía ser hecho por la espada de un _**ninja**_-

-¿Qué qué?-_dice Kankuro sorprendido_-

-Debes de estar bromeando ¿Verdad?-

Gaara no tuvo tiempo para responder porque en ese momento se topó con el grupo de amigos del rubio, y el rubio. El peli rojo les dio a sus hermanos una mirada que les indicaba que no volvieran a mencionar el tema y ellos asintieron con molestia, lo último que les dijo los dejo muy intrigados pero ya preguntarían...Todos se acercaron y saludaron mutuamente.

-¡Heey Gaara!-_Naruto mostro una sonrisa muy grande al ver a su amigo_\- ¡Te hemos estado buscando!-

-¡Hola Gaara-kun! -_la peli rosa también lo saluda, y los dos pelinegros también, Sasuke un poco más seco que Sai con un simple "Hmp"- _

_-_Naruto tiene razón, en todo el camino hacia acá ha estado buscando tu cabeza roja entre la gente-_interviene Sai en la conversación, con su típica sonrisa-_

-Hola chicos -_Gaara saluda lo más alegremente que puede hacerlo_\- ¿Si? Bueno no me sorprende que no me encontraran, hay mucha gente de aquí para allá.-

-Todos están muy alborotados por el festival la verdad-_dice Temari_ -

-Si así parece…Hehehe yo supe de esto hasta hace poco pero bueno _–Naruto señala el salón de clases intentando cambiar el tema- _¿Parece que tocaron en nuestra clase?-

-Solo Gaara pequeño, recuerda que el tonto y yo somos mayores-

_-Kankuro suspira_\- deja de decirme el tonto por favor-

Así Temari y Kankuro se despidieron del grupo y se alejaron para ir hacia sus salones y tanto el grupo de Naruto como Gaara ingresaron al suyo, el rubio ya no muy animado después de entrar al salón y recordar que hoy tendrían una no muy divertida clase con el profesor Kakashi.

-"Estoy tan aburrido…"_-pensaba-_

No habían pasado ni quince minutos y Naruto comenzaba a aburrirse. No estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que decía Kakashi y cuando hacia un intento por hablar con sus compañeros, se daba cuenta que ellos si estaban inmersos en la clase o algo parecido.

Observo hacia Sai y el solo lo ignoro, miro a Sakura y ella no se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, al voltear hacia Gaara este le indico con la cabeza que prestara atención, busco a Ino y recordó que ella estaba abajo ocupada con lo del festival, al voltear hacia su última opción Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que él estaba con la mirada perdida hacia algún punto de la pared…Se comenzó a preguntar porque estaba tan serio, y de nuevo, se quedó observando sus ojos en silencio.

-"¿Por qué sus ojos me son tan familiares? Yo jamás lo había visto antes de venir aquí"- _decía en su mente-_"El otro día me ayudo a recomponerme y hasta me escucho…"-_seguía pensando mientras aun lo observaba- "_Y yo sonaba como un loco, si él hubiera actuado así yo le hubiera dicho que está loco"-_sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras y murmuro algo que solo él pudo escuchar_\- ¿Por qué Sasuke…?-

Y en ese momento Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, viendo frente a él un tipo de **flash back** de escenas como si estuvieran pasando allí mismo en vez de ver frente a él el salón de clases, y donde escucho a Sasuke gritándole cosas que no tenían sentido alguno mientras se encontraban en un bosque que creyó jamás haber visto, vistiendo una ropa muy extraña.

"**¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Naruto?..Mi lugar ya no está en Konoha ¡Y Jamás lo estuvo! ¡¿Hasta cuándo, acaso tendré que matarte para que me dejes en paz?! …¡No necesito ese maldito lazo que me une a ti! ¡Tú no significas NADA para mí!"**

Cada una de esas palabras que estaba escuchando se sentía como una estaca en su corazón que se le clavaban continuamente. Comenzó a sentir la opresión en el pecho que sintió hace dos días y que pensó que no volvería a sentir pero esta vez le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

Vio sangre a su alrededor y comenzó a respirar agitadamente…Estuvo a punto de botar lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos pero que no salieron…Con todo esto aun así y el dolor **emocional**que sentía y del que no comprendía el porqué, se levantó de la silla donde realmente estaba sentado, abruptamente y grito frente a todos como si se estuviera dirigiendo hacia Sasuke.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-

Y todos se voltearon a verlo inmediatamente con sorpresa, en especial Sasuke que lo miro con confusión. El rubio pestañeo varias veces y volvió a ver el su alrededor como se encontraba era en su salón de clases y tenía a sus compañeros mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos Naruto?! –_el rubio escucha como Kakashi le habla pero él no reacciona. Sus amigos se dan cuenta de que esta temblando y Sasuke al notarlo también se levanta de la silla por impulso_.-

-¿Naruto que…?-_el pelinegro habla pero no le da tiempo de terminar su frase porque el rubio lo interrumpe_-

-¡L-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei….D-Debo irme!-_toma su bolso del pupitre y camina hacia fuera del salón con la cabeza hacia abajo y sin mirar a nadie, corriendo al salir de este lo más lejos que puede_-

-¡N-Naruto! –_Sakura también se levantó, y luego Gaara la siguió, pero tanto Sakura como Sasuke estuvieron a punto de perseguir al rubio y Kakashi los detuvo_-

-¡¿Y ustedes a dónde creen que van?! ¡Si alguno más sale del salón los voy a suspender!-

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei Naruto esta…!-_la peli rosa intento armar una excusa-_

-Yo hablare con Naruto mañana, no puedo permitir que mis estudiantes se vayan así como así _–suspira y se acerca a la puerta que el rubio había dejado abierta, cerrándola-_ ¿Qué no recuerdan que las normas de Konoha son muy estrictas? ¡Aquí hay cámaras de seguridad que los monitorean, no quiero tener que suspender a Naruto y a ninguno de ustedes por escaparse de una clase, así que quédense quietos!-

Sakura miro a Sai, a Gaara y luego a Sasuke con preocupación, el último se sentó con mucha molestia en su silla de nuevo y ella también lo imito…Gaara observo la escena en silencio por unos segundos mas y termino también volviendo a su silla.

-Maldición…-_Sasuke susurro y miro la hora en su teléfono_\- "¡Maldición! No podemos dejarlo solo"- _pensó-_

Y a él solo se le ocurrió la única idea que sabía que podía funcionar…Le envió un mensaje de texto a su hermano Itachi sobre lo que ocurrido y le pidió que por favor buscara a Naruto…Si su hermano lo comprendía tanto y se preocupaba por el Uzumaki como el en este momento no sería un gran problema ayudarle.

**Mientras tanto Naruto estaba corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela…**

-¡¿Por qué demonios dije eso?!- _se preguntaba a sí mismo, hablando en voz alta mientras corría hasta las rejas de la puerta de entrada y se detenía allí-_ ¡Ahh! ¡Duele!-_era verdad, su pecho aun dolía y su mente estaba muy confundida…Comenzó a sentir como casi caía al suelo pero se sostuvo de las rejas del portón-_

-¿Naruto-kun?-

_Y el rubio escucho una voz de una mujer, una voz que jamás había escuchado pero que por alguna razón se le hizo conocida…Intento controlar su respiración y fijo su vista hacia la chica que le había hablado, pero no pudo verla del todo porque estaba viendo borroso-¿_Quién eres..? ¿Cómo…-_respira agitadamente_\- sabes mi nombre?-

-Por favor cálmate-_le dijo con una voz tranquila, serena, mientras se acercó a él y lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie_\- No me conoces Naruto-kun pero escúchame…Aun es muy pronto para que estés listo. Aun no puedes recordar-

-¿Q-que? ¿Recordar que?-_comenzó a sentirse muy mareado y se aferró al brazo de la extraña, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento_\- ¡Me estoy sintiendo…terrible!…¿Quién…eres tú? ¡Ayuda…!-

-Mi nombre no importa- _le dice con una sonrisa_\- Te ayudare a que dejes de sufrir hasta que estés preparado para afrontar la verdad ¿Esta bien?...Hay muchos detrás de tu poder Naruto-kun, pero aun tienes tiempo para disfrutar esta vida-

-¡No entiendo de que…!-_pero el rubio no tuvo tiempo para terminar su frase porque sintió que sus sentidos le fallaron y perdía su conocimiento. La joven extraña lo sostuvo con fuerza antes de que cayera al suelo-_

_-La chica miro a Naruto, le acaricio el cabello, y luego miro hacia el cielo_-Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita-

Y de un momento a otro, las dos figuras de la joven y el rubio desaparecieron de la fachada de Konoha.

**Mansión de los Uchiha.**

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en el pasillo de su casa, con el abrigo negro que tenía puesto a medio quitar y las llaves del auto en la mano cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular de su otouto que lo sorprendió.

"_¡Naruto escapo de la escuela creo que recordó algo y tuvo un colapso nervioso! No puedo salir de aquí hasta que se acabe la maldita clase. Itachi ayúdame a encontrarlo mientras estoy aquí encerrado…¡Por favor!"_

-¡Demonios otouto!-_el pelinegro se acomodó el abrigo, tomo su maleta que había dejado en el suelo al entrar y volteo dispuesto a irse de la mansión…Hasta que escucho un ruido en el piso de arriba que lo detuvo de irse, hoy se supone que la mansión estaría vacía._-

Volvió a dejar su maleta en el suelo pero esta vez con silencio y escondió las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo, cerró la puerta de entrada que estaba detrás de él y se dispuso a subir las escaleras con precaución.

-"¿Sera un ladrón?...maldición, necesito conseguir la pistola que está en mi cuarto de ser así"-_dijo en su mente-_

Camino lo más silencioso posible hasta que llego a su cuarto, y aun no volvía a escuchar el ruido, pensó que el intruso ya sabía que estaba allí y eso lo hizo preocuparse más. Con suerte abrió la puerta en silencio, entro y la cerró de nuevo sin hacer ruido. Ni siquiera miro bien su habitación porque lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta la mesa de su escritorio, abrir una gaveta que estaba cerrada con llave y sacar un arma que tenía allí. La cargo y la dejo en su mano, dispuesto a salir…Cuando volvió a escuchar un ruido esta vez diferente en su misma habitación.

-¡¿…?!- _Itachi volteo rápidamente y alzo sus manos apuntando el arma hacia alguna dirección en su cuarto, sin disparar_\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! -_abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajo el arma inmediatamente_-

Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama, respirando agitadamente y al parecer dormido pero con los brazos estirados alrededor de esta…Más que eso le sorprendió ver a una persona muy conocida y que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, la misma joven que ayudo al rubio, una chica de piel pálida con cabello negro largo y ojos celestes sentada a su lado cruzando las piernas y observando a Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo, Itachi-

_-Itachi cambio su expresión a una muy seria_\- Si, Cuanto tiempo -_le dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su escritorio y guardaba la pistola en su gaveta, no sin antes ponerle el seguro- _Si estás aquí significa que…-

-Así es, necesito que me ayudes a sellar a Kyubi-

**Mientras tanto en el salón de clases**

-¿Sasuke?-

-Me dijo que ya salió a buscarlo, Sakura –_le murmura a su compañera peli rosa que lo comenzaba a exasperar_\- mi hermano y yo no nos llevamos tan bien pero sé que nos ayudara-

-Está bien…Yo tan solo estoy preocupada-_le dice mirando hacia el suelo e intentando concentrarse en la clase sin éxito_\- muy preocupada…-

-Yo también le escribí a alguien para que lo busque- _Gaara le murmura a Sakura para que se calme un poco_-

-Y yo- _Sai también le habla, en voz baja_\- todos estamos preocupados Sakura-san…-

-Gracias chicos-

_Sasuke suspira sin ocultar su molestia al estar atrapado allí y sin poder buscar al rubio. ¿Por qué rayos le había gritado, a __**el **__esas palabras? ¿Acaso lo estaba confundiendo con Mina o que...? ¡Demonios!-_

No podía pensar tanto porque todo lo que pensaba le hacía querer salir corriendo a buscar a su amigo y aún quedaban treinta minutos más de su sufrimiento…Mientras que por otra parte, Itachi y la mujer extraña que había ayudado al rubio se encontraban al lado de él y conversando sobre él.

**Fin del capítulo XVIII**

_Siguiente capítulo XIX-Preguntas sin respuestas II._

**¡Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí :3! **

**La acotación que había mencionado no son una, sino dos acotaciones:**

Primero que todo este fic lo quiero basar en una buena trama, una historia diferente que contar con los protagonistas de Naruto y donde los personajes se vayan desarrollando a lo larga de esta y que también no tenga el típico "final feliz" o "final triste". ¿Qué quiero decir? ¡Pues que este fic será uno bastante largo! Y uno para pensar, yo lo catalogaría como un género entre drama-angustia-¿gracioso? (depende de cómo lo vean)-romántico-…Donde los _lazos _sean el punto principal.

La otra acotación es que para aquellos OC´s que vean incluidos en la historia, déjenme explicarles que los incluyo para darle sentido a la misma _(como Mina por ejemplo)_ que cumplió su rol y debido a eso se torna un giro en la historia, y así. Y también quiero decirles que ningún Oc tendrá más protagonismo que los, valga la redundancia, protagonistas, pues están allí porque son necesarios. Del personaje de este capítulo solo diré que es uno clave en la historia, pero de nuevo, no "opaca" a los protagonistas.

Y una última cosa para que conozcan más sobre mí y este fic, yo todo esto lo hago así porque así vi esta historia en uno de mis sueños locos, y si, la trama la base en un sueño que tuve, de hecho la mayor parte de las cosas que escribo se inspiran en sueños o en pensamientos que vienen a mi cuando dejo volar mi imaginación al escuchar música e imaginar escenas.

¡Bueno, gracias por leer de nuevo! Espero poder actualizar pronto y que les haya gustado el capítulo :3


	19. Preguntas sin respuestas II

_¡Holaa a todos! Gracias a aquellos que siguen mi fic. ¡De aquí en adelante la historia se pondrá más dramática para nuestros protagonistas! Espero resolver varias dudas y que les guste el capítulo :). _

**Capítulo XIX**

Preguntas sin respuestas II

**10 de octubre del año 1394, calendario ninja.**

-¿Estás seguro de que era Mina, Itachi?-_la chica de piel blanca y cabellos negros estaba saltando de un techo a otro, corriendo muy rápido_-

-Totalmente seguro-_el pelinegro le responde mientras también corre y salta por los edificios, mirando hacia todos lados_-

-Espera creo que ella no está sola…-_le dice luego de detenerse y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en su alrededor_-Estoy sintiendo la presencia de alguien más-

-Yo también…-_responde después de detenerse, concentrarse en su alrededor y sorprenderse un poco_-Son dos personas más exactamente los que la acompañan-

Después de analizar mejor las presencias cercanas Itachi se sentía extremadamente preocupado al creer saber de quienes eran…pero sin embargo después de haber dejado a su pequeño otouto en aquel puente y a cargo del niño rubio el pelinegro creía que había hecho lo correcto, sabía que su vieja amiga había ido a advertirle y justamente llegaba en el momento adecuado. Había escuchado noticias de los altos mandos sobre un grupo de ninjas que habían estado intentando entrar a Konoha en las últimas semanas pero aún no contaba con los contactos suficientes como para obtener más información, únicamente sabía que el grupo se hacía llamar _**Akatsuki**_.

-Espera, se de quienes son esas dos presencias-_el pelinegro decide sacar sus pensamientos en voz alta, sin dejar de saltar entre los techos_-

-¿De verdad los conoces? ¿Quiénes son?-_le pregunta mientras lo sigue_-

-No sé sus nombres pero deben ser parte de "Akatsuki"-_le dice con seguridad_\- Es un grupo que se ha intentado infiltrar en la ciudad…No sé qué quieren pero su chakra ya lo he sentido antes en los árboles que están afuera de Konoha-

-¿Captaste el chakra de sus cuerpos con solo analizar un árbol?...Vaya, realmente eres un Uchiha-

-Es debido a los ojos –_de repente detiene su correteo y después de unos segundos, activa su sharingan_\- Se han detenido, creo que quieren que nos acerquemos a ellos -_señala hacia la frontera de Konoha_\- Están en aquella dirección-

Itachi y la chica se dirigieron hacia esa dirección inmediatamente sin saber que les esperaba pero teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esos ninjas...

**Lunes, calendario actual**

_-El pelinegro se acercó a su cama y miro a Naruto- _¿Supongo que él está bien?-

-Sí, él está bien-_le responde con aparente calma_-

-Entonces…le escribiré a Sasuke que estoy buscando a Naruto - _le dice y busca su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos_-

_-La chica lo mira analizándolo por unos segundos y ve como su semblante cambia a uno preocupado y triste_-A ti te duele mentirle… ¿Cierto?-

-Si…No es algo que me guste hacer después de todo el daño que le hecho…-_le dice mientras escribe el mensaje en el teléfono_-…Pero siento que nosotros tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar-

-Así es…-_La chica se levanta de la cama y camina hasta estar frente a Itachi, cruzándose de brazos_\- Como acabo de decirte, Itachi-san, necesitamos fortalecer el sello de Naruto…El poder del Kyubi está cada vez más visible y como sé que ya habrás podido darte cuenta, él está comenzando a _**recordar**__._ -

-¿Estas segura de que este es el momento?...Solo tenemos una oportunidad para sellarlo, sabes que si algo malo sucede después con la gente que está detrás de él no seré capaz de volver a usar mi chakra, una pequeña cantidad es todo lo que me queda-

-Creo que debiste traer más chakra –_le dice con un deje de sarcasmo_\- Yo sé que es el momento…-_cambia su tono a uno más serio- _Sé que es mejor hacerlo ya a hacerlo después cuando su poder sea incontrolable y _**Akatsuki**_venga detrás de el-

-Lo sé- _le responde al mismo tiempo que envía un mensaje a Sasuke y guarda su celular_\- Mina ha sido la única que lo ha encontrado así que asumo que los demás aun no…-_dice más para sí mismo que para ella_-Es el mejor momento para cambiar su memoria entonces…De acuerdo, hagámoslo-

-Hagámoslo.-

El día de hoy Itachi tomaría la segunda decisión más importante en su vida, una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas drásticamente no solo de el sino de la vida de las personas que lo rodeaban. Nadie de sus conocidos, familia, nadie más que él y esta mujer sabían de la verdad escondida detrás de esta nueva realidad, una verdad que los ponía a todos en peligro y por la cual tuvo que sacrificar un gran precio para mantener a salvo…

Hace muchísimos años atrás un grupo llamado Akatsuki había ido a una aldea llamada Konoha en busca del _**zorro de nueve colas**__,_ él se había encontrado con esos dos miembros que parecían ser los lideres junto a su compañera de cabellos largos. La otra mujer llamada Mina se encontraba con ellos y por lo que se enteró tiempo después tan solo se habían aliado. Itachi ya sabía quién era Mina, porque el mismo lucho contra ella tres años atrás cuando estuvo a punto de secuestrar al portador del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto…Así que conocía sus habilidades pero no la de los lideres, despues conocidos como Pain y Konan.

La chica saco a Itachi de sus pensamientos sobre el pasado, colocándole su mano en su hombro y señalando al rubio que seguía dormido. El asintió y se acercó a Naruto al igual que la joven, los dos hicieron un conjunto de movimientos con las manos, un _**jutsu**_en específico que hizo que la habitación se iluminase y un símbolo apareciera en el estómago del Uzumaki. Ella corto su dedo con un pequeño cuchillo y lo coloco sobre el pecho de Itachi, comenzando a transmitirle su propio "chakra" al pelinegro quien realizo otros movimientos con la mano y después puso está en donde estaba el símbolo.

-Todos van a estar confundidos si el de repente actúa como si no recordara nada de lo que ha estado viviendo…-_dice Itachi, mientras aún mantenía su mano sobre Naruto y observaba a la chica que le transmitía el chakra_\- Incluso si lo olvida, si todos se lo mencionan tanto _**él mismo**_ podría debilitar esta técnica y comenzar a recordar-

_-Ella piensa un poco y luego le responde, con un tono de tristeza_ –No es lo que querías pero…Si Naruto va a vivir esta vida _**como si fuera suya**_, tal como lo planeaste Itachi-san debería ser mejor que tenga los recuerdos de esta vida.-

El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, finalizando la técnica al momento en que aparecieron más símbolos en el estómago del rubio y la habitación dejo de brillar. Los símbolos desaparecieron cinco segundos después e Itachi se alejó del rubio, casi cayendo al suelo y respirando agitadamente.

-Jamás creí…-_comienza a hablar después de unos minutos de respirar muy rápido_-…Que sentiría lo que era no tener chakra-

-Lo sé…Pero también es el precio que tuviste que pagar-

Itachi luego de recobrar su compostura voltea a ver al rubio y se mantiene observándolo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordando la razón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo…Su amor por la aldea, su amor por su hermano y su amor por aquel niño rubio que encontró llorando hace tantos años porque otros niños lo habían lastimado, le hizo hacer lo imposible realizando la técnica más prohibida y tabú que los ninjas hubieran creado, sacrificando todo en él y su futuro para que las únicas dos personas que le importaran, tuvieran una _**segunda oportunidad**_.

**Treinta minutos más tarde**

-¡Naruto!-

Sasuke finalmente pudo salir de clases y un minuto antes de sonar la campana le llego un mensaje de su hermano mayor… _"Naruto está aquí, se desmayó. Ven pronto"._ Así que cuando la campana sonó el salió prácticamente disparado hacia su hogar preguntándose como rayos el dobe había ido a parar a su casa y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose aliviado de que no estuviera solo o se hubiera desmayado en medio de la calle, también se preguntaba como Itachi lo encontró tan rápido y se sentía muy agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho.

El pelinegro logro salir de la preparatoria de Konoha rápido y aun con la respiración agitada y casi de rodillas después de haber corrido tanto, saco su brazo a la calle intentando que alguno de los taxis que pasaban por ahí se detuvieran. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho para que lograra subirse a uno y al montarse le indico que se moviera lo más rápido que pudiera.

Unos quince minutos después había conseguido llegar a su casa y ahora se hallaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada. Le sorprendió encontrarse a su hermano bajando las escaleras y él se percató de ello. Inmediatamente le hablo.

-¡Sasuke, al fin llegas! –_su hermano mayor se acerca y lo toma de la mano, subiéndolo por las escaleras junto a el_\- Tengo algo que decirte otouto y no sé cómo lo tomaras-

-¿Algo que decirme? –_Le pregunta confundido mientras lo sigue_\- ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el dobe? Espera… ¡¿Él está bien?!-

-Sasuke el…-

Entonces Itachi no encontró las palabras para explicarse a tiempo porque al llegar al pasillo se encontraron frente a frente con Naruto, que estaba mirándolos con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos claros…Pero no, el estaba mirando específicamente a Sasuke directo a los ojos lo que hizo que este último sintiera una gran incomodidad en su estómago, un mal presentimiento, al verlo llorar así y la mirada que justamente le estaba dando... Había una gran tensión en el aire y en donde Itachi estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el rubio hablo o más bien grito, antes que él pudiera.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?!-

-¿Q-Que dices Naruto? ¿D-De que hablas_?- Y Sasuke sentía que sabía a lo que se refería, ese día tan temido había llegado-_

-Recuerdo todo lo que me paso…-_comienza a hablar, aun mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sin parar de botar lágrimas. Alzando la voz cada vez más_\- ¡Acabo de recordar que fui violado, que casi muero por eso y que tú y tú hermano me ocultaron la verdad todo este tiempo!-_comienza a caminar hacia ambos, acercándose. Itachi solo mirándolo en silencio y Sasuke con cara de sorpresa e incomprensión-_¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto…Como pudiste hacerme esto, Sasuke?!-

_-Sasuke no sabía que decir, sentía odio en la voz del rubio y resentimiento. Naruto se estaba desquitando totalmente contra él pero eso no hacía que comenzara a sentirse menos…culpable__**. **__Así que sintiéndose alterado y tan sorprendido, la voz no le podía salir de su garganta__**\- **_¡N-Naruto yo...L-Lo siento…!-

-… ¡Jamás podre perdonarlos!-_Sasuke le escucha decir al rubio antes de que le pasara por un lado corriendo y huyendo de la casa…No pudo decir nada para detenerlo pero se fue corriendo detrás de el_-

Itachi los observo a ambos irse y sin querer intervenir entre ellos…Naruto al irse tenía esa mirada fulminante en su semblante de dolor y su otouto una mirada angustiada. Cerró los ojos y pensó que para bien o para mal minutos atrás había tomado la decisión correcta…

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

_Siguiente capítulo XX – Distanciamiento_

_¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Criticas, halagos, amor y odio, todo lo que me quieran decir es bien recibido! Me gusta saber la opinión de mis lectores siempre que quieran dar una :3 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	20. XX- Distanciamiento

**¡Holaa! Aquí está el capítulo veinte de Destinos Unidos, pero antes de que comiencen a leer tengo que aclarar unas cosas. Primero que todo el capítulo estará narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Naruto, decidí hacerlo así para que pudieran entender mejor el porqué de su enojo hacia todos sus conocidos y en especial a Sasuke. Y segundo quería comentarles que sería bueno que leyeran el capítulo de "Sakura" si quieren refrescarse la memoria sobre el pasado de Naruto que menciono en este capítulo, eso es si al leer no recuerdan esa parte de la historia ;) . En fin ¡Los dejo leer!**

**Capítulo XX**

Distanciamiento

Me sentía tan abatido y destrozado…Fui engañado por todas las personas que conozco. Mis padres, Sakura, Gaara y hasta incluso Sai sabían sobre lo que me había ocurrido cuando era niño y claro sin mencionar a las otras dos personas por las que siento más enfado por haberme ocultado esto…Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Primero recuerdo que me hallaba huyendo del instituto de Konoha porque había visto casi frente a mí una ilusión de una _**memoria**_, de cosas que no me eran claras pero que ahora sí lo son. En esas imágenes sé que vi cuando era alejado de Sakura-chan en aquel festival que apenas recordé en el salón de clases y al que yo había ido de niño…

Recuerdo que grite y patalee y hasta mordí a la chica que me estaba alejando de Sakura más y más y que la había lastimado dejándola desmayada en el suelo. Llore mucho, le dije que me dejara en paz y de repente me encontré dentro de un auto apresado por las manos de esa asquerosa mujer y con las cual tapo mi boca después. Tuve mucho miedo y me di cuenta que había un hombre a su lado mirándome amenazadoramente con unos ojos muy extraños y que jamás había visto…Le escuche decir algo en un idioma que no conocía y después todo se volvió tinieblas, en ese momento me levante abruptamente de la silla en el salón de clases, grite algo que en este momento no puedo recordar y salí corriendo.

-¡Maldición!- _grite al aire mientras corría lo más rápido que pude, saliendo de la mansión Uchiha y después cruzando a la derecha, aun corriendo hacia ningún lugar en específico… Podía escuchar que Sasuke me estaba llamando mientras me seguía_-

-¡Naruto espérate! ¡Vuelve aquí maldición!- _le escuche decir_-

_-Allí me detuve y le grite con todas mis fuerzas_ -¡Aléjate de mí bastardo! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar!-_sentí que me excedí con mis palabras y cuando me digne a ver su rostro sentí sorpresa y tristeza en sus ojos…No pude seguirlo mirando así que me voltee y continúe corriendo. No volví a escuchar sus pasos venir hacia mí y solo seguí adelante_-

"_**No tengo a donde ir"…**_fue lo primero que pensé. No quería ver a papa y a mama, no quería darles explicaciones y hablar de esto así de alterado como estaba…Así que corrí y corrí hasta que me canse y comenzó a llover pero eso no me importo, tan solo seguí caminando, mirando al suelo e ignorando a los ojos curiosos que volteaban hacia mí. ¿Cómo de un momento a otro me comencé a sentir tan vacío? Como si jamás hubiera tenido nada…como si mi vida fuera un engaño.

No lo sé…pero pensando en ello mi mente volvió hacia unos minutos atrás cuando desperté en la mansión Uchiha, en el cuarto del hijo mayor de la familia, Itachi Uchiha.

Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a Itachi conversando con una chica que me pareció linda y de cierta forma parecida a él, creí que eran familia o algo así pero no pude preguntar nada porque los dos voltearon hacia mi cuando me sintieron moverse y justo cuando iba a hablar una _"secuencia"_…le podría decir, de imágenes se presentaron ante mi tal como si hubieran ahí mismo. Sentí una especie de deja vu por lo que me acababa de pasar en la clase de Kakashi pero esto era mil veces peor, las imágenes eran terroríficas y sentí mi piel erizarse, _**horror**_…me vi a mi mismo de niño pidiendo por ayuda mientras estaba encadenado en un lugar muy oscuro, mi cuerpo se veía muy delgado y tenía heridas en las piernas y brazos, casi no tenía ropa porque esta estaba muy gastada y pude ver que mis ojos se veían perdidos.

Entonces grite y todo lo demás vino más rápido aun. De un momento a otro esa escena cambio a una peor donde estaba siendo _**ultrajado**_ y tan rápido como vino esa la escena volvió a cambiar y vi a los hermanos Uchiha recogiéndome en un callejón, tomándome en su casa y luego me vi a mi mismo algún tiempo después jugando con Sasuke. Vi a Sakura queriendo jugar conmigo mientras yo no la reconocía, la mirada de sorpresa de mis padres cuando no quise irme con ellos y cuando tampoco supe quiénes eran tal como con Sakura. Y grite aún más, cerré los ojos temiendo volver a abrirlos y puse mis manos en mi cabeza mientras más recuerdos horribles venían a mí.

No me fije bien al principio pero sentí unos brazos fuertes apresarme en un abrazo y diciéndome que _"todo estará bien"_ así que cuando me sentí seguro minutos después abrí los ojos de nuevo y me di cuenta que era Itachi y que solo el yo estábamos en la habitación, que la chica que creí ver antes no estaba allí así que asumí que era parte de las escenas en mi mente.

-¿C-Como…?-_comencé a tartamudear antes de poder siquiera pronunciar bien_\- ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme…lo que me paso?- _y de repente sentí que mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y un gran odio comenzaba a surgir en mi corazón.-_

-Déjame explicarte, Naruto-kun-_le escuche decir mientras me miraba con esos ojos oscuros de forma preocupada y tan parecidos a los de Sasuke…_ _Sin embargo no me sentía capaz de separarme de sus brazos y a la vez quería golpearlo, a él y a Sasuke por no decirme nada…antes de hacer una o la otra, Itachi se separó un poco de mí y mantuvo sus manos en mis hombros_\- Nosotros jamás quisimos ocultarte nada-

Recuerdo también que entre el mar de emociones que sentía acumulándose en el centro de mi barriga lo único que hice fue escucharle, escuche cada cosa que me decía aun sin dejar de llorar… _**"No quería que esto pasara"…"Sasuke no entendía que te había ocurrido"…"Intente preguntarte un día y tu parecías haber perdido la memoria…".**_ Le escuche todo lo que tenía que decirme y cuando creí que había acabado comenzó a decirme algo _más__** "Sasuke no tiene la culpa porque…" **_y entonces sentí que había dicho suficiente, lo aparte bruscamente de mí y le grite _"¡Aléjate!"_ sintiendo como el odio se apoderaba de mí y mis sentidos se nublaban.

Quería golpear a alguien, quien sea, lastimar a esa mujer por todo el sufrimiento que él había tenido y a la vez a los Uchiha por mentirle, y todos los que lo rodeaban que lo hicieron sentir tan traicionado…Entonces en ese momento tanto Itachi como yo miramos hacia la ventana, viendo como Sasuke se bajaba de un taxi y se adentraba en la mansión. Vi a Itachi saliendo de la habitación y diciéndome _"lo traeré aquí" mientras_ yo apretaba mi mano con fuerza y recordaba todos los momentos que pase con Sasuke, mientras él se hacia el estúpido frente a mí sabiendo lo que me había ocurrido, el por qué estuve sufriendo tanto y hasta soñando con el…

Y paso lo que paso después, me descontrole y hui de esa estúpida casa en la que ahora tenía tantos recuerdos de mi niñez. ¿Cómo le hicieron todo esto a el? Todos me engañaron sabiendo que me ocurría y… ¡Maldición! ¡No soy ninguna niña estúpida a la que tenían que proteger! ¡Vieron lo que me ocurría y actuaron como si fuera nada!...

Así después de horas de caminar y pensar hasta agotarme, llegue a un pequeño parque infantil con algunos columpios. Aún estaban húmedos por la lluvia pero no me importo, después de todo yo también estaba mojado. En algún punto me quede dormido porque cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Mi espalda dolía y de repente comencé a estornudar varias veces, genial, había pescado un resfriado. Luego de unos minutos decidí levantarme pero al hacerlo no pude caminar. Es decir ¿A dónde iría? Aun no quería volver a casa a enfrentar a mis padres… Mas recuerdos de las peores escenas que vi frente a mi volvieron y me abrace a mí mismo, sosteniendo con fuerza mis hombros…Los mismos hombros que en mi mente vi llenos de moretones y mordidas mientras esa mujer ponía su brazo sobre el descansando después de haberme hecho…

Y entonces temblé y palidecí.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

Fue allí cuando escuche una voz conocida que me saco de mis pensamientos. Solté un poco el agarre de mis hombros e intente decir algo pero…también estaba enojado con él porque **sé **que él también lo sabía sin embargo por alguna razón no sentí el mismo odio y rabia que cuando me desperté y vi a Itachi, o peor…cuando mire a Sasuke a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, Gaara?-_le respondí finalmente de manera cortante y él se sorprendió. Mire a otro lado_-

-Naruto…-_escuche que caminaba hacia mí y sentí la urgencia de huir pero no lo hice_\- Sakura-san, Sai-kun y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti desde que…paso lo que paso en la escuela-

-No quiero hablar de eso-_apreté mis puños fuertemente y sentí que una mano, o mejor dicho la mano de Gaara se posicionaba sobre la mía lo que me hizo voltear a verlo. Sus ojos me demostraban que estaba preocupado por mí- _

-Naruto…Tu madre me llamo y me conto todo-

-¿Q-Que? ¿A qué te refieres?-_le pregunte, sorprendido y confuso_-

-Itachi-kun llamo a tus padres y les dijo que tú ya…recordaste.-

_-Suspire pesadamente y me volví a sentar en el columpio, Gaara se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Estuvimos como unos quince minutos sin decir nada hasta que yo decidí hablar_\- Sé que tú lo sabias también Gaara ¿Por qué…tu no me lo dijiste?-

-No encontré la manera de decírtelo, Naruto -_me respondió luego de unos segundos más de silencio_\- Al principio estabas tan mal que ni siquiera reconocías a las personas y de alguna forma te enganchaste a los Uchiha, en especial a Sasuke...-_noto un tono de nostalgia en su voz-_ Cuando finalmente volviste a casa y pude verte, creí que era mejor no hacerlo y no solo porque tus padres me hubieran dicho que no te dijera nada sino porque finalmente te veías feliz y dejabas de tener pesadillas. _–vi que Gaara miraba a algún lugar hacia delante y yo también voltee mi mirada a ese lugar-_ En algún punto olvidaste a los Uchiha y decidí tampoco volverlo a mencionar…Sé que Sakura pensó lo mismo que yo pero ella estaba más confundida por el hecho de que olvidaras a los Uchiha aunque…al final también guardo el secreto-

Lo mire con confusión y no supe que decirle… ¿Ellos no le dijeron nada para que él estuviera bien? Pero el ya no estaba bien, estaba comenzando a recordar y eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza, el pecho, y que tuviera terribles pesadillas…Sé que mis amigos y mi familia, y nadie en el mundo puede controlar lo que pasa por mi cabeza pero no podía dejar de pensar en porque tan solo nadie había sido sincero conmigo, al menos ahora, al menos a esta edad…

Pasaron unos momentos más de silencio hasta que comencé a derramar más lágrimas, no quería que Gaara me viera pero él seguía allí…sentí que puso su mano en mi hombro y yo después me aferre a está intentando calmarme.

-¡Gaara yo…no puedo seguir aquí más tiempo!-_le dije al momento que voltee y lo mire con mis ojos envueltos en lágrimas-_

**Una semana después**

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se había levantado temprano y le había dicho a una de las sirvientas que el mismo prepararía el desayuno. Busco unos huevos, algunos tomates y otras verduras para hacer un omelet. Saco leche de la nevera también y la vertió en un vaso. Luego de unos minutos de cortas las verduras, untar el sartén y agregar los huevos el omelet estaba listo y él se encontraba subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su otouto.

También recordó que una semana había pasado desde que uso su última reserva de chakra para sellar al Kyubi de nuevo en Naruto y _**modificar**_ su memoria. Una semana había pasado también desde que su hermano se encerró en su habitación sin querer salir o ir a clases y él ya se estaba comenzando a exasperar. No había sacrificado tanto para que su querido otouto desperdiciara su vida así.

-Sasuke abre la puerta, te he traído el desayuno-_Tal como esperaba no recibí respuesta alguna de mi otouto y suspire pesadamente, volví a tocar la puerta y esta vez le hable más alto. Como esperaba no me abrió y deje el plato con el vaso frente a su puerta_\- Otouto debes comer o te pondrás flaco y huesudo.-

Volví a sentir que me ignoraba y me voltee dispuesto a irme, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando mi celular repico y vi el numero…Era el Sr. Minato Namikaze, papa de Naruto. Me extrañe de que me estuviera llamando más aun a estas horas de la mañana pero de igual manera conteste. Me sorprendí por lo que me dijo y retrocedí dos pasos tocando de nuevo la puerta de Sasuke.

-Otouto creo que esto te alegrara, Naruto ha vuelto-

Y por primera vez en una semana entera, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su cuarto…

Sucede que hace una semana atrás después de que su hermanito se fuera detrás del Uzumaki, su otouto volvió a casa totalmente abatido. Se acercó a mí para decirme algo pero por lo que vi sus palabras no salieron de él, así que se alejó y se encerró en su habitación por primera vez. No quise molestarlo y deje que lidiara con ello solo.

Al anochecer me encontraba leyendo un libro de historia en la sala de la mansión intentando desviar mis pensamientos de lo ocurrido en el día y de esta sensación extraña o _**vacía **_que comencé a sentir desde que gaste la última gota de mi chakra…Entonces un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos y sentí a Sasuke bajar las escaleras corriendo, voltee mi vista hacia él lo mire interrogante y antes de que pudiera decir algo me dijo que su amiga Sakura lo había llamado porque estaba muy preocupada por Naruto, ya que él no había regresado a casa.

Desde entonces el rubio no había vuelto a su hogar…Hasta hoy.

-Itachi…-_le escuche decir a mi otouto después de una semana de ignorarme lo que me saco de mis pensamientos de nuevo, supe que se sentía angustiado así que lo mire tranquilamente y esboce una sonrisa para animarlo_\- ¿Es verdad que volvió?-

-Si otouto, creo que ya podrás explicarte ante el.-

Si había algo que odiábamos los Uchiha era esperar y no afrontar las cosas. Sasuke estaba loco por ir y arreglar todo con Naruto, algo me decía que sería difícil y el tan solo esperaba que el fuera lo suficientemente paciente…

**Fin del capítulo XX**

_Siguiente capítulo XXI – Distanciamiento parte II_

**¡Espero les haya gustado! La última parte para que entiendan mejor está narrada por Itachi, es la única en si porque lo demás es solo narrado por Naruto. Es decir, sino no tendría mucho sentido. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! n_n **


	21. Distanciamiento parte dos

**¡Buenas a todos! Primero que todo les agradezco por su paciencia en la espera de este capítulo, desafortunadamente me encontraba en un lugar donde no podía escribir y tenía la mitad de este capítulo listo desde el 25 de diciembre más o menos, el final del capítulo le dará otro rumbo que no debería haber tomado porque la verdad tenía pensado otros sucesos, pero decidí correr el riesgo y esperar su aceptación. ¡Espero que les guste, disfruten! **

**Capítulo XXI**

Distanciamiento parte II

La mañana del lunes se encontraba fría y calmada comparada a otras mañanas y las calles estaban húmedas debido a la nevada que ocurrió en la noche anterior y cubiertas de la misma nieve. Como ya se comenzaba a sentir meses atrás estos días se veían venir y también como solía ocurrir en esta época a mucha gente se le complicaba la salida de sus casas hacia sus trabajos, estudios o cualquier actividad del día a día debido a la nieve así que por eso Naruto estaba caminando solo por la acera mientras se dirigía a su preparatoria. Se encontraba bastante abrigado con una chaqueta, guantes y una bufanda y eternamente agradecido de que las calles no estuvieran atareadas como siempre lo estaban porque además de que no quería lidiar con las personas podría sumirse mejor en sus pensamientos…

"_No sé porque voy siquiera…"_ pensaba mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido en esta semana. No fue fácil para él, nada fácil la verdad después de haber recuperado su memoria. Físicamente se encontraba en el suelo pero mentalmente sentía que estaba en un caparazón de cangrejo al que vaciaron hace mucho y que apenas se va dando cuenta de que estaba vacío mientras todos le decían que estaba lleno de carne. _"Está bien, creo que me estoy muriendo de hambre y comienzo a delirar con comida"_ pensó y suspiro después. Llevo sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección en la que volvía a siete días atrás exactamente cuándo abandono Tokio sin decirle a nadie a donde iría. Recordaba haber pasado horas caminando y paseando en el tren con su mente perdida recalcando las palabras de su amigo Gaara antes de que decidiera marcharse…_"Tomate el tiempo que necesites Naruto y recuerda que estamos aquí, que tú no estás solo" _Así que al final se vio en un lugar desconocido usando el teléfono público llamando a su hogar _"Mama, papa…Me quedare en Osaka con mi tío por un tiempo, estaré bien"_ y eso fue lo último que supieron de el hasta el domingo cuando _alguien_ lo obligo a volver.

-"Mama y papa fueron duros conmigo pero sé que estaban muy preocupados…"-dice en su pensamiento el rubio-"Ino me dijo que Sakura no ha dejado de ir a casa y que Deidara ya se estaba cansando de no hacer nada y salió a Osaka a buscarme"-

Y realmente Deidara había agotado su paciencia, tal como la mayoría o mejor dicho TODOS en su familia tenían poca paciencia y no les gustaba estar sin hacer nada. Cuando el mayor supo lo de su imprudente hermano menor salió de su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a buscar a Naruto por todos lados. Lamentablemente lo encontró demasiado tarde cuando estaba buscándolo en la estación y lo observo irse en el tren de las 8:00pm, estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero el próximo tren saldría al otro día así que debía esperar.

-Si no fuera por ese idiota no hubiera vuelto…-_suspiro recordando_-

Kushina Uzumaki había llamado a Deidara justo en el momento en que recibió la llamada de su hijo menor en horas de la madrugada. Deidara le había contado lo que paso y le confirmo que estaba en Osaka pero… le costó mucho escuchar a su madre y no salir inmediatamente a buscar a Naruto después de haber hablado con ella. _"El necesita un tiempo solo…démosle ese tiempo" _le dijo antes de colgar la pelirroja. Definitivamente no podría ir contra el poder femenino de su madre.

De igual forma, al sexto día el rubio mayor no soporto más y fue a buscar a su hermanito, razón por la cual el "hermanito" se encontraba en Tokio de nuevo.

Ahora volviendo al presente, el rubio había caminado hasta llegar al frente de Konoha. Suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta de que la paz que había tenido comenzaba a morir mientras escuchaba la acumulación de personas y el ruido que hacían. Había olvidado que ese lunes comenzaba el festival y casi estuvo dispuesto a volver a su casa pero no hubo ni caminado un metro cuando una frustrada Ino lo había aprisionado de un brazo…llevándolo de vuelta.

-¡Ah no! Tú no te vas a ningún lado ¡No sabes lo preocupados que están todos tus amigos!-_le decía mientras lo arrastraba hacia la entrada-_Además hoy comienza el festival, no puedes perderte eso-

-¡Ino suéltame ya baka! –_le grito_\- ¡No me importa el estúpido festival y además yo ni siquiera quería volver!-

-Algún día tenías que hacerlo-_le dijo al momento en que entraban a Konoha-_ Naruto…-_suspira_\- No puedo entenderte pero…Aislarte de todos no es bueno para ti. –_le dice cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio, el rubio se da cuenta y la observa en silencio_\- Todos han estado muy preocupados y yo…yo no sé cómo ayudarte-_su voz cambio a una más triste-_

El rubio al ver a su hermana así suspiro y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella intentando reconfortarla.

-Ya baka por favor, no vayas a llorar…-_le muestra una pequeña sonrisa, quizás la única que había tenido en días_\- Yo sinceramente no me siento con muchos ánimos para estar aquí o ver a la gente pero…No te preocupes por mí ¡Yo estaré bien!-

El rubio le mostro una sonrisa mucho más grande y eso calmo a Ino. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se aferró a su brazo tal como cuando eran pequeños. Entraron juntos a la preparatoria tomados de brazos mientras Ino comenzaba a contarle de lo que había pasado durante la semana y lo que tenían planeado para el festival mientras le señalaba las nuevas tiendas que habían colocado por la entrada con venta de folletos sobre el festival y uno que otro artículo relacionado. Naruto sabía que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto con ella pero, demonios, era su hermana menor después de todo, tenía que cuidarla así fuera de sí mismo. Por un momento decidió olvidar todo y disfrutar el momento.

Minutos después el rubio ya se encontraba en el salón. Cuando entro saludo a sus amigos como siempre lo hacía pero en vez de quedarse conversando con ellos esta vez fue a sentarse directamente en su puesto asignado. Sakura se le había quedado mirando sin saber que decir al principio, ella estaba en su puesto asignado también cerca del rubio y comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Inesperadamente el rubio volteo y la observo. Segundos después le sonrió y le susurro un _"No pongas esa cara Sakura-chan o te pondrás fea, estoy bien"._ Por alguna extraña razón la peli rosa casi sentía que se le salían las lágrimas y un alivio recorrió su cuerpo...Le sonrió de vuelta y susurro _"Estoy aquí Naruto cuando quieras hablar ¿Sí?" _El rubio asintió y volvió a mirar al frente. Sakura se sintió observaba antes de recomponer su compostura y volteo hacia un lado, Sai la estaba mirando con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. Le mostro su cuaderno que tenía escrito _"Ves Sakura-san, ese es nuestro Naruto" _ella solo le sonrió de vuelta al ver el alivio en la cara de su amigo también.

Por otro lado, Gaara no había necesitado confirmación del estado del rubio ya que el al menos lo había visto antes de que se marchara. El tan solo esperaría a que Naruto quisiera hablar con él pues él sabía que estaba allí…pero pensándolo mejor quizás alguien más si necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, alguien como ese compañero de cabello oscuro y mirada fría que hacia acto de presencia después de una semana entera y que no dejaba de ver al Uzumaki y se debatía en si hablarle o no…

**Dos horas después durante el receso en el salón de clases**

-¡Sii! A Sai se le ocurrió la idea de abrir una tienda donde se hagan autorretratos, mejor dicho donde el los haga –_señalo al pelinegro sentado en el borde de la mesa de su pupitre quien solo sonrió_-

-L-Lo recaudado puede servir para…o-organizar un viaje escolar…o a-algo así -_decía una tímida Hinata_-

-¡Esa es una muy buena idea Hinata-chan!-_Naruto se encontraba en la conversación y ahora se sentía un poco más animado después de escuchar todos los planes para esa semana-_

Sus compañeros se sentían más alegres con la presencia del Uzumaki allí y esperaban que su optimismo se mantuviera así. Nadie ni siquiera Kiba le había preguntado sobre su semana de ausencia, claro, después de que este se vio amenazado por Sakura e Ino y acorralado contra una pared mientras le decían que mantuviera su boca bien cerrada, el poder femenino era impresionante. Por supuesto que Kiba ni la mayoría de sus compañeros sabían del pasado de Naruto, pero al menos fueron lo suficientemente discretos como para comprender el hecho de que había un problema y era mejor no decir nada.

-Creo que también tendremos un **maid-café**, que claro lo haríamos en el salón 12 por su tamaño-_comenta Ino_-

-Eso es tan cliché Ino-_comenta Ten-ten que también se encontraba presente_-

-¡Pero qué dices!-

Así mientras que las mujeres peleaban el rubio había decidido alejarse un poco del bullicio. Sintió que Gaara ponía su mano sobre su hombro y volteo, su amigo actuó como lo había hecho hace una semana en aquel desolado parque dándole una mirada de comprensión pero esta vez el pelirrojo le sonrió, Naruto de cierta forma se sintió mejor al ver la sonrisa de su amigo y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no tan "brillante" como la de Gaara. Luego volvió a su asiento y cayó en cuenta de un gran detalle, durante toda la mañana no había hablado con Sasuke y ahora que lo pensaba…él había estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Vaya, su subconsciente verdaderamente quería evitarlo. Recordó lo último que le había dicho de _"no volver a hablarle más"_ y suspiro dispuesto a _"hacer las paces"_ volteo y lo miro, el Uchiha se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo estaba mirando y volteo a verlo. El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero…nada salió de esta y solo se quedó así. Sasuke también parecía querer hablar.

-Naruto…Yo…-_el rubio le escucho decir en voz muy baja_-

Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que aún no podía hacerlo…Sintió de nuevo amargura en su corazón al escucharlo hablar y recordar lo que había sucedido hace una semana, el cómo se había sentido todo ese tiempo y lo mal que también se sintió esa misma mañana. El pelinegro pareció percatarse del cambio de expresión en el rostro de Naruto y acerco su mano sin que él pudiera evitarlo colocándola en su brazo.

-¿Estas bien?... ¡Naruto maldición! ¡He estado muy preocupado por ti toda esta semana!-_le dijo intentando no alzar la voz, pero ya todos sus compañeros los estaban observando- _¡¿Sabes lo que…?!-_no pudo terminar su oración-_

-¡¿Por qué demonios es más difícil contigo que con los demás?!-_le grito, preguntándose más hacia sí mismo que a el-_ ¡Siento rabia y rencor al verte y no entiendo del todo porque! ¡Si ya mismo estoy perdonando a todos los demás!-_en este punto el rubio se había levantado de su asiento liberándose del agarre de su brazo, todos estaban atónitos_-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Demonios no sé qué decirte dobe! –_Él también se levantó y apretó sus puños con fuerza- _¡No entiendo pero yo no sabía nada hasta hace poco!-

-¡Maldito mentiroso!- _desde ese momento Sakura sintió que las cosas serían peores. Naruto comenzó a gritar más fuerte_\- ¡¿Cómo vas a decirme que no recuerdas nada cuando sabes de todo lo que me paso y seguías ahí haciéndote el imbécil conmigo?!-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no! _–El Uchiha comenzaba a perder su paciencia y también alzaba más su voz-_ ¡No recordaba nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién eras!-

-¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que te crea?! ¡¿Ahh?!-_el rubio realmente ya no pensaba más, de un momento a otro se encontraba agarrando a Sasuke de la camisa con fuerza, el otro solo mirándolo con sorpresa. Sintió que exploto en ese momento_-

-¡Naruto-kun cálmate!-_Sai le grito al ver que las cosas iban a mayores_-

-Naruto te estás pasando de la raya-_escucharon también a Gaara_ -

-¡Aléjense! –_El Uchiha les respondió a sus compañeros y volteo a ver a Naruto_\- ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime si estoy mintiendo!-_le reto_-

Naruto lo miraba furioso directo a los ojos y el Uchiha solo lo observaba de vuelta. Duraron segundos así en los que Sasuke se preguntaba si alguna vez podría recuperar a su amigo…si, "amigo", ya lo consideraba eso y mucho más después de haber recordado todo sobre él. El rubio no estaba pensando y solo sentía toda la rabia acumulada en él y justo cuando creyó que no volvería a pasar, después de una semana sin tener "deja-vu" como le había llamado, sintió que frente a él volverían a aparecer imágenes de algún recuerdo y desvió la mirada de la del pelinegro a su alrededor. Cuando creyó que aparecerían pudo ver que se le nublaba la vista y soltó a Sasuke de inmediato sujetándose el rostro con rapidez. NO pudo ver nada, absolutamente nada y sin embargo era la misma sensación. Sintió una especie de _**bloqueo.**_

-¡Dobe! Rayos Naruto ¿Estas bien?-_le dijo acercándose a él intentando ayudarlo de alguna manera, Sakura miraba al rubio preocupado e hizo ademan de acercarse. Sai la detuvo sujetándola de la mano y ella lo miro enojada_-

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Sasuke aléjate de mí no quiero volver a verte!-_le grito, repitiendo lo último que le había dicho días atrás sin pensar_-

Y Sasuke se detuvo en seco, de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose muy frustrado…Tan rápido como Naruto comenzó a alejarse de él sin quitar las manos de su rostro el rubio perdía el equilibrio cayendo cerca de una ventana. Sasuke seguía estático sin poder hacer nada, pensó en ayudarlo pero al final solo se volteo y estuvo dispuesto a irse hasta que escucho un grito que lo hizo detenerse en la puerta…

-¡Naruto NO!-_grito Sakura-_

Al tiempo en que el pelinegro volteaba y observo los rostros de pánico de sus compañeros escucho el vidrio romperse y a Naruto cayendo fuera de la ventana. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que hizo cuando se vio corriendo hacia la ventana y se lanzó con impulso por está tomando a Naruto y protegiéndolo con sus brazos, esperando la inminente caída.

**Fin del capítulo XXI**

_Siguiente capítulo XXII – Aislamiento_

**¿Y qué les pareciooo? Ok espero no me quieran asesinar por haberlo dejado así, pero si continuaba ya entraba en el siguiente cap (ups) Creo que esta pelea o discusión final finalmente le dejo liberar tensión a los protagonistas, quizás mas de Naruto que de parte de Sasuke, pues el aun quiere protegerlo y Naruto se siente frustrado acerca de el aunque ****¿Por qué Naruto siente mas rencor hacia el que a los demás?**** Los dejare pensando eso, me gustaría escuchar sus respuestas :)**

**Sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas todos son aceptados :) Actualizare cada semana más o menos de ahora en adelante **

**¡Cuídense y adiós!**


	22. XXI- Aislamiento

**¡Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes! Tuve un problema personal y no me senti en animos de hacerlo a pesar de tener el capitulo listo, fue algo muy grave para mi.**

**Espero que eso no cambie el hecho de que este capitulo es "profundo" y "angustioso" de cierta forma y que lo que senti al escribirlo puedan sentirlo ustedes, y no esta marea de confusiones en mi mente debido a mis problemas que siento actualmente.**

**En fin, lean lean! hasta ahora me gusto como quedo, pero pudo ser mas largo xD**

**Capítulo XXI**

Aislamiento

Era una noche húmeda y fría para cualquiera que saliera a la intemperie pues no había dejado de llover desde aquel trágico día, en que su hermano menor se lanzó por una ventana de un tercer piso. Un joven de cabello largo y ojos oscuros se encontraba en la terraza del hospital de Konoha, un hospital que se encontraba cerca de la preparatoria y la universidad de Konoha y que fue fundado por la actual directora, Tsunade-sama. Hace mucho que el mayor no probaba un cigarrillo y esta había sido la ocasión que lo ameritaba. Resguardado bajo un pequeño techo se recargo sobre la pared de espaldas y encendió el cigarrillo. Inhalo y exhalo, dejando salir sus preocupaciones e intentando calmar su mente…

-¿Crees que puedas darme uno de esos, Un?-

Itachi volteo a su izquierda de donde provenía esa voz y no vio a nadie. Más si reconoció su voz.

-Por supuesto- _le respondió y el hombre que le hablo salió de una esquina obscura en la que se hallaba totalmente empapado_\- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?-_le paso uno de sus cigarrillos y se dispuso a buscar el encendedor en su bolsillo_-

-Ja ¿Cómo crees?-_le dijo con voz de fastidio y acerco el cigarrillo para que lo encendiera- _No es fácil, nada fácil… ¿Qué digo, Un? ¡Naruto ya ha sufrido bastante y que ahora le pase esto…!-

-Esto no es culpa de nadie –_le dijo mientras encendía su cigarrillo y guardaba el encendedor, el otro comenzó a fumar inmediatamente_\- La joven Sakura-san hablo conmigo el día que los trajeron para acá y me dijo que todo fue un accidente, que…-

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-_le interrumpe_\- sé que el mismo se cayó por la ventana y tu hermano no debió involucrarse pero ¡¿Por qué rayos se cayó, Un?! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!-

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que despierte, Deidara. No tenemos por qué torturarnos con eso…-_suspiro y dejo que el olor del cigarrillo lo distrajera de sus pensamientos_-

-¡Ya han pasado dos semanas Itachi, maldición!-_le dice al tiempo en que se acerca rápidamente y le tumba el cigarrillo, pisándolo después con rabia. El pelinegro cerro los ojos con calma y pensó en lo que le dijo.-_

El joven rubio hermano mayor del Uzumaki tenía razón, dos semanas habían pasado desde el accidente en que Sasuke y Naruto habían caído por una de las ventanas del tercer piso. Las voces horrorizadas de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar al verlos caer y después al ver la sangre derramada en el suelo. Sakura había ido corriendo hacia la ventana y casi estuvo dispuesta a lanzarse detrás de ellos pero Sai la detuvo. Todos estaban asustados y la cara de horror de Sakura al ver fuera de la ventana los dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo y la sangre propagándose por esta le hizo gritar y ser aprisionada en los brazos de su compañero Sai, que ni siquiera pudo mirar afuera.

Gaara salió corriendo del salón sin siquiera asomarse por la ventana y se hallaba corriendo las escaleras desesperadamente mientras marcaba el número de emergencias _"¡Dos alumnos se cayeron por una ventana en la preparatoria de Konoha, vengan rápido!"_ les grito por el teléfono al momento en que salía de las instalaciones y se detenía en seco, encontrándose con el cuerpo de su amigo rubio tendido en el suelo.

Con miedo y temor se acercó y su expresión era una probablemente aterrorizada y a la vez serena, sentía que sabía la respuesta en su mente, él sabía que **él** jamás podría sobrevivir a esa caída y ese golpe contra el pavimento pero necesitaba confirmarlo y entonces, pisando la sangre e intentando no sentirse asqueado por esta, se dobló y puso sus dedos en el cuello del Uzumaki que se encontraba apresado en los brazos del Uchiha, en las mismas condiciones. _"¡Tiene pulso…!"_ dijo con alivio y después sintió el pulso del pelinegro también, ambos eran bajos, pero estaban allí…Lo siguiente que paso fue la ambulancia llegando ni cinco minutos después y el cumulo de personas alrededor de los jóvenes.

Volviendo un poco al presente Itachi suspiro de nuevo y dejo de pensar en lo que le habían contado cuando recibió esa terrible llamada.

-Cálmate…Tan solo volvamos adentro a ver a nuestros hermanos-_le dijo de ultimo y se adentró en el hospital de nuevo-_Y a que te seques también-

El rubio solo suspiro con fastidio y luego asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndolo.

**Mientras tanto**

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la persona de cabellos rubios que estaba acostada en la camilla continua a la suya, meditando_…"¿Hace cuánto que paso? Dos semanas ¿Cierto?"_ le escucho decir a su hermano en algún momento. Hace una semana había despertado sintiendo mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, mareado y también con la vista nublosa, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que enfoco a su hermano con la vista o lo que parecía ser él cuando despertó y comenzaba a llamarlo. Recuerda que él se sorprendió porque incluso vio lágrimas en los ojos de Itachi quien rápidamente se alejó y comenzó a gritar _"¡Doctor!"._ Todo lo que vino después era borroso, no se despertó hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Oh Sasuke! Menos mal que estas despierto, te traje la cena-_escucho a su hermano entrar con un desagradable olor a cigarro a su habitación del hospital que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Detrás de él le seguía un rubio, el que ahora conocía mejor como Deidara hermano de Naruto_ _y no como Deidara, vendedor de pizzas_-

-Gracias…-_le respondió casi en un susurro y tomo la bandeja de comida que le acerco su hermano. Vio a Deidara ir a sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama de Naruto donde casualmente también se encontraba Ino, siendo consolada por Hinata quien le decía que "Todo estaría bien".-_ Hermano…el… ¿ha habido una mejoría?-_le pregunto, tosiendo un poco al sentir su voz rasposa-_

-El sigue igual que antes –_se apresuró en responder el rubio interviniendo en la conversación, volteando a verlo y suspirando_\- Oye, sé que mi familia ya lo hizo pero yo aún no…aun no te he agradecido por lo que hiciste, Un-

_-Sasuke lo observo y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el rubio- _No quiero que me agradezcas hasta que el despierte y este bien…-_le respondió, tosiendo un poco más y buscando su vaso de agua en la mesa, Itachi se apresuró y se lo acerco_-

-De igual forma…-_le dijo en voz baja, volteando a ver a su hermanito de nuevo y a las dos chicas preocupadas que lo miraban-_

Desde aquel accidente solo uno de los dos jóvenes había despertado, un domingo precisamente. Itachi se apresuró y llamo a los doctores para que lo revisaran pero su otouto volvió a entrar al mundo de los sueños. Al ver que todo estaba _"aparentemente bien"_ salió de la habitación y llamo a Hinata. _"¡Si, el acaba de despertar!"_ y el casi podía escuchar un grito de emoción de parte de la niña que le dijo que iría para allá de inmediato.

Itachi sabía que muchas cosas eran diferentes en esta época y tuvo que aprender a vivir con ello. Recuerda que se sorprendió al enterarse que su familia había crecido y de alguna forma se había mezclado con los Hyuuga de la Konoha que él conocía, siendo la tímida chica que vio pocas veces en el pueblo su hermana más pequeña en este tiempo. Los años hicieron que se acostumbrara a ello y que la comenzara a ver verdaderamente como su hermana menor, así como el hecho de que Deidara uno de sus compañeros de **Akatsuki**, excéntrico y algo loco era hermano de Naruto y de Ino también, quien tampoco compartía ningún lazo con la familia Uzumaki de su época.

Antes de que Hinata llegara Itachi dejo sus pensamientos de lado e intento aclarar su mente, recorrió los pasillos y se dirigió inconscientemente hacia la habitación donde estaba el otro herido, el rubio. Toda su familia estaba allí y hasta la famosa directora y también doctora Tsunade-sama se encontraba, revisando al menor. El papa de Naruto pareció percatarse de la presencia de Itachi y salió de la habitación por un momento.

-¿Está todo bien, Itachi-san?-_le pregunto_-

-Sasuke acaba de despertar…-_vio como los ojos del Namikaze se iluminaron_\- pero parece que se desmayó, quise venir a ver si él también había despertado. Espero que si Sasuke puede despertar tan pronto su hijo también lo haga Sr. Namikaze-

-Gracias Itachi-san–_le dijo con un deje de tristeza y luego repentina emoción_\- me alegro de que el pequeño Sasuke allá despertado por cierto-_sonríe- ¿Sabes? S_é que Naruto le seguirá muy pronto porque él es fuerte-_le dice sonriendo y volteando a ver hacia la habitación a través del vidrio, enfocando la vista en su querida esposa y luego en su hijo_\- Jamás podre agradecerle lo suficiente a Sasuke, Itachi. Si no fuera por el Naruto ahora mismo estaría…-

-Ni siquiera lo diga, por favor-_el pelinegro le interrumpió al ver que el mayor no podría terminar la frase_\- Sé que Sasuke estaría bien si él no hubiera hecho eso pero también agradezco que lo haya hecho de cierta forma y entiendo porque también, sé que lo hizo por el aprecio que le tiene a su hijo-

-Estoy seguro de eso-_el rubio mayor coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda- _Aun recuerdo la angustia que sentimos cuando no tuvimos a Naruto por una semana-_le confiesa y el pelinegro solo escucha- _El alivio que sentimos cuando recibimos la llamada de la policía y fuimos a buscarlo. El miedo al ver que no nos reconocía y tu amabilidad por haberlo acogido.-

-No estoy seguro de entenderlo del todo-_le dice mientras también mira a través del vidrio al rubio acostado, recordando aquellos momentos-_

-Estoy queriendo decir que Naruto no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti y Sasuke, en ese entonces _-Enfatiza-_ Y en este momento está sucediendo lo mismo, quiero decir, jamás podre pagarte todo lo que hizo tu familia por mi hijo- _suspira y voltea a ver al pelinegro, sonriendo_\- Así que muchas gracias por todo, Uchiha-san. Gracias por estar allí para mi hijo-

-No hay ningún problema Sr. Namikaze_\- le responde también sonriendo-_ Siempre estaremos allí para el-

Al otro día el hermano menor del pelinegro estaría preguntando desesperadamente por Naruto e insistiendo en que lo trajeran a su habitación. Por supuesto que Itachi no quería molestar a la familia Uzumaki de esa manera y quería dejarles su privacidad en familia pero justo en el momento en que Sasuke le estaba gritando a su hermano que saldría a verlo entonces mientras él le insistía que no debía moverse y mucho menos levantarse, los padres de Naruto lo escucharon desde el pasillo y decidieron complacerle ese capricho, después de todo él había salvado a su hijo, de nuevo.

Volviendo al presente mientras aún se escuchaba la lluvia afuera del hospital y Sasuke podía oler el cigarro que emanaba de los dos jóvenes, el pelinegro ya estaba comiendo de la bandeja que le había traído su hermano intentando distraer su mente de su amigo. Durante el tiempo en que se había perdido en sus pensamientos vio entrar a Sakura y Sai en la habitación con los padres de Naruto. Todos le saludaron y luego de preguntarle cómo se encontraba y conversar por unos minutos se acercaron al joven rubio.

Unos treinta minutos después ven a una joven enfermera de cabello corto y rojo entrar _"Buenas noches" _fue todo lo que dijo mientras se disponía a acercarse a revisar al rubio, al finalizar con la rutina se acercó a Sasuke y le entrego unas pastillas que debía tomar. _"Son para el dolor, no te preocupes es solo una al día" _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras revisaba su suero también.

-Está bien, me asegurare de que se las tome_-Itachi se apresuró a tomar las pastillas que su otouto no parecía dispuesto a coger para obligarlo a tomárselas cuando terminara de comer y la enfermera solo sonrió_-

-Oh disculpen, cierto –_dice antes de irse al momento en que se da cuenta que hay más personas en la habitación y recuerda_\- La hora de visitas ya termino. Solo pueden quedarse los acompañantes-

-De acuerdo-_el padre del rubio fue el que contesto y la enfermera se marchó_\- ¿Mi vida, estas segura de que quieres quedarte hoy?-

-¡Por supuesto!-_la pelirroja casi le responde en un grito de indignación y los demás en la habitación sonríen nerviosamente. Sasuke los observa en silencio mientras continúa comiendo.-_ Deje la casa limpia y prepare sus desayunos y almuerzos para mañana, incluyéndote a ti cariño _–le dice mientras se aleja de su esposo y se dispone a dejar una maleta que había traído y había dejado olvidada en el suelo, sobre un mueble-_ Ino y Deidara tienen clases mañana, no quiero que Deidara siga faltando y que tu faltes a tu trabajo también. Estaremos bien ¡Somos Uzumaki después de todo!-_le dice con una sonrisa-_

Y sus palabras parecieron funcionar porque el Namikaze no encontró una réplica valida a los ojos de su esposa, el la verdad estaba muy preocupado porque sabía que ella no había podido dormir e incluso se ofreció para quedarse con Naruto, tal como lo había hecho días atrás. Pero esta parecía ser la mejor manera, si Kushina estaba cerca de su hijo al menos estaría más tranquila o eso era lo que él esperaba.

-No se preocupe Minato-san-_Itachi intervino_\- Yo volveré a quedarme hoy también y me asegurare de cuidar a los dos también-_le dijo para tranquilizarlo y el suspiro abatido. _

-De acuerdo- _les dijo y luego sonrió_\- ¿Cómo puedo oponerme?-

Los demás en la habitación rieron y comenzaron a despedirse de los presentes. Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un abrazo antes de retirarse, diciéndole que estaría allí mañana al salir de clases. Sasuke le sonrió en lo que pudo y se despidió.

-Uchiha-bastardo-_escucho decir el apodo que le había dado el otro pelinegro que decían que se parecía a él que era totalmente extraño y volteo_\- Te agradezco lo que hiciste por Naruto-kun- _dice, primero con mirada seria y luego con una sonrisa para después retirarse_-

-Hehe-_la peli rosa lo observa marcharse y se acerca a Sasuke haciendo una reverencia después_\- ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun!-

El pelinegro no sabía que responderle y solo se quedó viéndola- No hay nada que…-

-Ni lo digas, tu y yo sabemos que él no estaría vivo si no fuera por ti-_se apresuró en hablar e interrumpirlo-_ Así que gracias, Sasuke-_dijo finalmente y se marchó también.-_

Cuando Minato se despidió de su esposa, los demás y todos hubieron salido de la habitación. Itachi obligo a Sasuke a que se bebiera las pastillas, con un poco de ayuda de la Sra. Kushina y después se excusó para ir a comprar café tanto para el como para la pelirroja. Sasuke se sintió un poco nervioso al estar a solas con la mama de su amigo y se acostó para intentar descansar.

-Sé que el estará bien-_el pelinegro no se volteo pero escucho atentamente_\- Si tiene a alguien como tú en su vida, sé que volverá-

Y Sasuke no supo muy bien como tomarse eso, respondiendo con un simple _"Si…"_ e intentando que el mundo de los sueños se lo llevara.

**Dentro de la mente de Naruto**

Frio. Esta frio…Mi cuerpo se siente frio.

Sin saber porque, o como, se sentía como nunca se había sentido en toda su vida…Totalmente helado, ni siquiera en los días que habían pasado nevando el se había sentido así. Era un frio diferente, una temperatura que jamás había experimentado…**Un frio muerto.**

Al caer en esa conclusión se abrazó más a sí mismo y miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba desnudo y solo en un lugar donde solo podía ver el piso y una neblina a su alrededor que no le dejaba ver donde estaba. **Sentía **que no estaba solo y eso le hacia tener un espasmo por su espina dorsal. Cansado de estar allí sin hacer nada mas que tiritar comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección aparente e intentando entrar en calor. Sentía que cada vez que caminaba mas y mas hacia mas frio. Al darse cuenta de ello intento volver, pero sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo, impidiéndole volver. Una fuerza extraña tampoco lo dejaba voltear su cuerpo, siquiera su cara, hacia atrás para intentar ver el camino que había cogido. Frustrado y desesperado se abrazo con mas fuerza y decidió que si no podía voltear era porque no había nada bueno detrás, sin embargo seguía muriéndose de frio y necesitaba hacer algo…Se sorprendió cuando vio que pudo mover sus pies con facilidad hacia adelante y al hacerlo intento voltear uno de sus pies hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que de nuevo, no podía, estaba pegado al suelo. Así que entendio que solo había un camino que podía tomar. Con miedo, frio, y sin nada mas que poder hacer continuo caminando hacia adelante sintiendo mas frio aun, esto lo harto y se detuvo, pero ahora cada vez que se detenía sentía que tenia a alguien detrás.

¡Oh dios! Esto era terrible, se estaba congelando y alguien lo estaba siguiendo ¡alguien que ni siquiera podía ver! No paso mucho para que empezara a correr desesperado hacia la única dirección en la que podía correr y esta vez en vez de sentir que alguien le seguía, sintió que **varios **lo seguían. Cuando no pudo mas se detuvo y cayo prácticamente al suelo, tocando su cuerpo desnudo este y teniendo mas frio aun ¿Quién diría que el suelo cada vez mas le parecía un pedazo de glaciar o algo así?

Y entonces al estar en el suelo lo vio…Vio unos ojos que lo miraban de vuelta, a través del hielo del piso en un lugar donde no había neblina y parecía estar cálido. Pero a pesar de lo comodo que se veía aquel lugar esos ojos no le dejaban de dar miedo y de…resultarle tan familiares.

-Huh, vaya pequeño bastardo, te has tardado bastante en encontrarme-

Naruto escucho una voz hablarle y a pesar de haberla escuchado en todo su alrededor supo dentro de si que esos ojos rojos debajo del glaciar eran los que le estaban hablando.

-¿Q-Quien eres?-le pregunto con temor, al haber escuchado su terrorífica voz y sin estar muy seguro de querer saber-

-¡Vaya que eres idiota, te has olvidado de mi! ¡Ja Ja Ja!-le escucho reír con cierto deje de sarcasmo y burla maliciosa- ¿Quién lo diría? Yo atrapado aquí y tu olvidándote de con quien compartes tu alma, Je.-

El rubio solo lo observo y su tono lo canso. Dispuesto a ir hacia aquel lado que se veía mas cálido comenzó a golpear el hielo con sus puños, con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer.

-¡Nah! Jamás podrás pasar a este lado con esa debilucha fuerza que tienes-el rubio comienza a ver que los ojos del otro lado comienzan a desaparecer. Ve un deje de manchas rojas del otro lado mientras desaparece totalmente y solo se escucha su voz- Cuando estés listo aquí estaré, igual no tengo a otro lugar a donde ir uh…-le dice con molestia- Me encargare de curarte y tu como pago Naruto…busca la manera de liberarme.-

Eso es lo último que escucha antes de que la voz se calle totalmente. Naruto desesperado comienza a golpear más el hielo.

-¡Espera! ¡Dime como salgo de aquí! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!-

Y el frio repentinamente se va y la neblina se dispersa en una dirección, mostrándole algún tipo de sendero que él se dispone a seguir. Jamás pudo mirar atrás…

Pii…Pii…Pii…Pii…Pii…

El rubio comenzó a sentir calor en su cuerpo y una especie de entumecimiento también, ya no tan_ "Libre de moverse_" como hace rato. Todo lo que escuchaba era un sonido de _"Pii_" y algunas voces que le resultaban familiares conversando _"¿Mama…?"_ murmuro en busca del calor de su madre e intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo al sentir un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera pudo quejarse porque inmediatamente sintió que volvía al mundo de los sueños.

-¡V-viste eso!-_una sorprendida Kushina le pregunta con sorpresa a su compañero de habitación Itachi Uchiha luego de haber visto a su hijo moverse y balbucear algo.-_

-¡Si! ¡El acaba…!-el pelinegro se había levantado de la impresión al igual que la pelirroja- ¡creo que te estaba llamando!-le dijo-

-¡Doctor, doctor!-

La pelirroja no podía aguantar la emoción, lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras salía fuera de la habitación en busca de un doctor. Itachi se acercó al rubio para ver si decía algo más o si se movía pero no lo hizo. Volteo a ver a su otouto que ya estaba dormido en su cama y al parecer el ruido no lo había despertado. Suspiro sintiendo algo de alivio, al fin Naruto daba un signo de querer recobrar la conciencia…

**Fin del capitulo **

_Siguiente capítulo –Mi conciencia_

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que continuen leyendo n_n


End file.
